Broken Universe
by Myrddin le Fay
Summary: Harry Potter and Stephane Edgley were destined to meet beyond worlds before time and existance themselves. They would be gods fated to show heroes the way, throughout the multiverse they would travel. However, in Harry's birth universe he has plenty of trouble, getting revenge on Dumbledore and his enemies while having to deal with being a rich heir who is owed more than just cash!
1. Time in the Void of Destiny

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter I**

**Time in the Void of Destiny**

It was a white so thick that he couldn't see beyond himself. His hands disappeared in the white void as if it was darkness, but at the same time he had never been able to see so much. It was a white that could compete with the blackness of the dark. It was an indescribable experience he had never felt before, and it disturbed him greatly, while comforting him just as much.

He didn't understand his conflicting feelings about the void of not-quite there. It was as if he was real but wasn't at the same time. He felt fear and comfort, warm and cool. He knew it must have been a dream, but this dream was certainly new to him.

If his aunt and uncle knew that he was having such a weird dream he would be in for a world of pain. They didn't like to think of him dreaming, let alone having a weird dream. If they knew all of his dreams were weird and 'freaky' he would likely only know he had been punished after he woke up dumped in his cupboard under the stairs.

Harry Potter enjoyed the abnormal – the strange – the weird – the interesting. The normal as his aunt and uncle called things was usually boring. The Dursley's for lack of better words were evil, boring, hateful racists. He didn't even know why or how they could be racist to him when he was white, and they were white.

He wondered whther it was because he was Welsh or something and they were English. He didn't know much about his parents that weren't lies, but he knew he was born in Wales, and he had heard his uncle call Welsh people some very rude things, but then he had heard his uncle talk like that about Americans, the French, and pretty much anyone else not white and English.

Harry didn't feel that way. He didn't feel the need to speak bad about people because of the colour of their skin, or where they came from. If he had to hate people, it would be people like the Dursley's, who mistreat others based off stupid reasons that wouldn't hold any merit anywhere they go. They were just fools who found happiness in demeaning other people.

His sigh echoed around the white nothing. He let his emerald green eyes wander around the nothing. It was nice in his dream. He didn't need glasses in the dream world. He normally needed them, but his aunt and uncle never wanted to buy for him, but when his school said he needed them after a checkup they had no choice and spent £1 on some cheap reading glasses from the pound shop that don't add anything to his vision, but they shut the school up for some reason.

The dream world around him was not even a white mist as one might expect. It was just a void of white space, empty nothingness, yet it was heavy and filled the world of his dream. He normally dreamt odd things, but this was the first time he was aware that he was dreaming, which made it odder than ever.

It was the purest white he had ever seen, bright, dull, and dark, like clouds in a sunny sky, clouds about to drizzle, and the clouds of a storm. He could look at it clearly, and could see its beauty deep in its depths. He looked as far as he could see though the odd peaceful and fearful beauty. The void seemed to go on forever and nowhere and he loved that about this place.

It was an endless and never beginning contradiction of his mind. It was his place. He would have seriously preferred to live in the void of contradictions rather than living with the Dursley's who he could live without ever seeing again, and live the happy life he had always wished for.

He could see the shadow of dreams. He could see the dark haired girl in the fog. She was the only thing that didn't contradict. She was always within the fog. He had been in the fog before. He had seen it for the passed few weeks, but he could never see her clearly. He could only imagine her long dark hair, and a magical aura about her that drew him in.

He could only wish to have a beautiful friend like her, to hug and play games, to be his family. He had wanted a family for many years, but all he got was the Dursley's, and they could never be family. He had no family, but that was always his greatest desire in the world.

He looked around at the swirling clouds and wisps of nothing but white. The Void: a place where nothing seemed to exist, yet everything seemed to exist all at the same time. He wondered whether this was the beginning and the end all rolled into one. He liked the thought of The Void being real because then it proved he was more than an illegal slave the Dursley's owned.

Harry had been taken from the Dursley's once, but child services, but then everything went away and the Dursley's got him back. He had felt it. His memory had gone wrong. He could sense it deep inside his heart. He could almost see the deep seated truth, but not quite. Nobody ever tried to save him after that, so he promised that once he got himself free, he would save others.

_He would be The Saviour. _

The Void place never seemed to hold time. He could be there for what seemed like hours, months, or even years. He tried to see the girl clearly through The Void but he could run towards the faint, pathetic images and never get any closer. He hated being around people because they hated him, believing the Dursley's lies that he was trouble, but at the same time being alone made him sad, and depressed.

He could almost see peoples hate. He looked at them. He could feel the loathing, the hate, the spite, yet he had never hurt anyone. It only seemed able to affect the adults, but they wouldn't even listen to their children as they had at first stuck up for Harry, trying to get them to see reason, but they never would listen and the children gave up, their parents blaming Harry for what his cousin Dudley did, even when they had seen Dudley do it with their own eyes.

He scratched his bare chest, and then tightened his oversized pajama bottoms that had started slipping off his small form. He was always slightly disappointed that even in his dream he had to wear his cousins' giant hand-me-downs, and his cousin was the same age as him, but the same size as a baby elephant. While Harry was near starved, Dudley was fed whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it.

He was just a huge unwanted burden to his 'relatives', even though they wouldn't just give him up. He would have preferred to be given up, but he felt that if they did they would be lumbered with him again, and he would get a beating for it, as if he had any control over it, whatever it was.

Harry was sometimes frustrated when he was in The Void because nothing new ever happened. He liked new, different, and everything in-between. That was a factor his 'relations' did NOT share with him. They liked the same old thing, standard, ordinary. He didn't want to be ordinary. He wanted to be special, and someday bring the Dursley's to justice.

Looking to the ground was relaxing as he could finally see himself. It was always odd. It was the good. He wore a white suit in the reflection in the endless floor. It was amazing that even in the white his suit stood out. His eyes were a bright golden yellow and he was healthier than he could imagine with healthy tan skin, and he seemed to glow an unreal white, and radiated calm, happiness, and peace.

However, looking up at the endless sky he was reflected wearing a suit of all black. He was different to the ground version. He had rage and hatred, anger and loathing bubbling in pitch black eyes. His skin was milk white and some of his blue veins showed up on his face. Looking up Harry always felt fearful and cautious as he saw a side of him that could be petty and vengeful.

He looked away, pushing his thoughts off of his darkness. He wanted revenge against those who had hurt him, but he didn't want to become consumed by it. He also didn't want to be the bottom image. He agreed that being nice was good, but being too nice wouldn't accomplish much in his life.

That showed that even his mirror images contradicted each other, and maybe that was good. It meant that he could use both sides of himself. He didn't have to chose to be good or bad. He could chose to be good for one situation, and bad for another when common sense called for it.

Harry often wondered whether being clever was a curse, because it made him think about certain things more than he needed too.

He looked back over the mirror images. The only things that stayed the same were the martkings, like drawn black tattoos that glowed with an unknown power. They weren't coloured in, just thick black outlines that glowed softly on both, giving him a feel of power and purpose greater than anything he had felt or thought of before he started having the dreams.

"Happy Birthday Harry…-!"

He had been started, and almost fell over as he turned. He could see them yet he couldn't. they were contradictions. He didn't understand how they could both love and hate him. They were beautiful. He knew that, but he couldn't even tell whether they had eyes, let alone the colour. The only thing he could tell for sure was one was a man, and the other was a woman. He couldn't even tell what they sounded like, just that he liked their voices.

This was the first time since the dreams started that he had seen anyone, or anything else inhabiting the dreams. He tried to look at them better, but he couldn't. he just couldn't see through their shear magnificence. They were beyond his imagining, his comprehension, and he just trusted that they were going to show his a marvelous world ahead of him.

"I am the Future!" the man suddenly spoke with an aged power-rumbling deep within his being. It almost made Harry feel the need to drop to his knees and bow.

"I am the Past!" the woman added with her own power reverberating through The Void like nothing he could imagine. He could picture her grin of amusement while the man smirked smugly, as if they both shared a private joke they weren't going to share with him.

"We are Reality!" they said. Their voices combined made him feel weak and humbled by the majesty of their presents.

"Do not be afraid Harry!" the woman; he would mentally call her Past while he would think of the man as Future to make everything similar. "We are here because it is destiny!" she said, and he could feel her kindness. "It is time you learn who you are, what you are!" she said like what he imagined a proud parents would.

"W-what am I?" Harry asked timidly, cheeks stained red as they watched him. He wasn't even sure that either of them were standing, and not floating. "Please tell me… who am I?" he asked in a small voice.

"You are Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter!" Future, the man said. "You were born of magic, of ancient bloodlines long since passed!" he said, amused. "Your mother and father were wizard and witch, but you are far more than that!"

"I-I am?" he asked, uncertain, but they both nodded. "But… that's why the Dursley's hate me?" he asked, and got a nod. "And… but why that means somebody magical kept… somebody magic would… was forcing them to keep me, to punish me, because I'm different?"

"In a way," he agreed, his tone sad, but Harry could sense the anger. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forces you to stay with those mortals. He wants to hold you back through fear because a prophecy foretells of The Saviour who will cut his ties and destroy him to change the world. He hopes that if you have few to turn to, you will be his, and the prophecy would not come to tuition, but what he did was make it real.

"You are too smart to let him hold you!" he said, smirk in his voice. "When you were fifteen months old you survived the death of the killing curse. The green light in your dreams was the death of your mother, and Dumbledore locking you within the prison of the Dursley's. He is afraid. Your survival should have been impossible. He is old. He is set in his ways. He does not like change. He is foolish to believe everything should stay the same forever."

"Without change!" the woman added with a sigh. "There can be nothing to look forward to, but endless boredom, repeating the same over and over again."

"Okay," Harry mumbled, trying to work out what was going on. He had already come to terms that the whole thing was really happening. "So… are you like… God or something because neither God nor Santa, not even the Easter Bunny has ever cared to help me!"

The woman laughed. It was a nice laugh. It was so full of warmth. "Yes… in a way we are gods!" she agreed, her smile wide and loving. "But you have awoken now. You Harry. You are to become the God of Heroes. You shall control time, and space, and together they can breach reality where worlds and universes have grown apart, some minour, some vastly, and together with your Goddess of Heroes, you shall be the guardians of great men and woman, guiding them to become great heroes, even other versions of you if you felt like it."

"You might even end up fighting a few gods here and there, from other universes!" the man said as if that sounded like fun. "You're special in that you can learn and then use abilities and powers from other worlds… well as long as they're not genetically incompatible, like an aliens powers, and anyone can pick them up."

"W-well, sounds like fun, I guess," Harry replied, sounding unsure. "But who was… who killed my parents?"

"His name was Voldemort!" the man replied, sighing. "He was a bad one. The magical people of your world are still too coward to say his name, calling him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You became the Boy-Who-Lived, and he became little more than a ghost. Just a douche bag specter, and now you're famous and Albus Dumbledore is making your life hard. Voldemort went after you because of another prophecy foretold before your birth-."

"W-what do you prophecies say?" he asked, with a bubbly look in his eyes full of curiosity.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..." _he decided to get it done with._ "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"It… wasn't very informative," Harry said as he mulled that over in his head.

"I suppose it wasn't!" Future said, amused. "But Voldemort had only heard the first half and panicked. He was superstitious like Dumbledore is. In the end both men pushed their own prophecised defeats into being."

"So… this Dumbledore one…?" Harry asked, as his curiosity was thumping in his chest, hard.

"_The Gods of Time and Worlds…"_ the woman took over as she had been left out of the first. _"Together they shall break universes, and save worlds. Their hearts shall be their call, and together they shall be home. They shall break eternal, and bring the false heroes to their knees. Beware to those seeking power, because power you will find, faced at you they shall bring plentiful change, and universes freedom, life, and death. They shall forge existence, and will it to hope anew – the untamed heroes across time and space."_

"Okay…" Harry said sounding and looking confused. "This Dumbledore man looks too deep into things if you ask me, but who is this girl I'm supposed to be with anyway?" he asked, looking around but even the unreached shadow of the girl was gone. "Is she here? Aren't I supposed to be with her, like the best of friends or something? Are we going to get married?" he asked hopefully. "Then I can have a proper family, and never have to see the Dursley's again."

"Calm down, Harry!" the woman said, laughing. "All in due time, Harry. You shall meet her. When you do you will know who she is straight away!" she said, amused. "She will recognise you too, even though she will have not met with us, her powers will wake the moment she sees you. It will be down to you to help her."

"I see," he said nodding in agreement. "Okay, I guess… wait so… can we change our age because how can I do all of that and then go to Hogwarts to punish this old man if I look like an adult."

"Yes, once you reach a certain age you can become it, or younger, but no younger than six, and plese don't ask me why because we don't know everything," the man answered his question. "Other than that, you are for all intents and purposes, immortal, but as with all beings, you could potentially die if you're not careful."

Harry nodded while he was thinking. "So…" he pointed at his top and bottom reflections.

"The centre is the balance!" the woman replied.

"The centre…?" Harry asked, blinking owlishly.

"You!" the man answered. "All life has the darkness and the light, but they also have a balance. Cowards who bow to the light or dark are usually lops sided on their balance where as you are both, yet neither, you and she will always be the balance no matter how angry you get, or how happy."

"You can no longer get sick!"

"You cannot be poisoned!"

"You can manipulate time and space!"

"And with that you can enter new realities, or one's parallel with your own!"

"Of course, you will have plenty limits!"

"Recharge time for time travel!"

"And don't forget time manipulation!"

"But those limits will decrease as you grow stronger!"

"Fix universes that don't have heroes, or whatever, you know."

"You'll understand more of your world once you have Black-!"

"What's black?" he interrupted the tirade.

"You'll understand soon enough!" the man said, amused. "When you return to this world to begin Hogwarts, when in the magical district in London, Diagon Alley, head straight for Gringotts Bank and see about your family's finances."

"O-kay," he mumbled before shrugging as he wasn't sure he understood yet.

"The universes are yours to explore!" he continued, brightly. "Find your other half, enjoy life, and make every enemy to cross your path wish they had been good boys and girls."

"Then beat them up!" the woman added laughing.

Harry smiled as he thought of everything. His life was starting to really come together, and he had just become a god and wizard all in one night.

_Who would have ever thought that, huh?_

He slowly started to wake.

_**to be continued…**_


	2. The Reality of Death

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter II**

**The Reality of Death**

Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor of his small cupboard. He was breathing heavily with sweat drenching his face and thin PJ bottoms stuck to his slim legs. He would have said it was all a freaky dream and nothing more if he wasn't smarter than that. He knew that sometimes odd things happened around him when he was overly emotional; like that time he had suddenly appeared on the roof of the school to get away from his cousin Dudley and his bully-buddies.

His thin and hole riddled blanket fell off his sweaty body as he fidgeted on his thin mattress in his cupboard 'bedroom'. He tried desperately to calm his shaking body. He didn't want to wake anyone, or he would get a hiding, if they're not already awake his punishment will be worse than anything. They were lazy and hated being woken if they didn't have to be, especially his cousin and uncle. If he woke them, he shuddered at the thought before he remembered something.

If everything in his dream was true then he was a god, or close enough that none of the Dursley's should scare him. He couldn't let them get away with that could he? But then he was still very young and didn't know how to use his powers yet. That put a downer on his thoughts of smiting the lowly weak, puny humans and making them pay.

Though he did notice something, his glasses weren't on his face and he could see normally. Well he thought that was normal sight as everything was so clear. He had never been able to see anything like it before that he could remember. It was a refreshing contrasted to the blurred images he was used to seeing when he opened his small emerald eyes.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he grimaced as he felt something yucky, and looked at his hand to find some horrid green and red gunk. He pulled his blanket up and wiped his hand and then forehead clean. He didn't know what that was and couldn't bring himself to care much as it was all gone, and he was feeling slightly better than he had in, since forever, as far as he knew.

The dream had lifted a lot off his shoulders. He was more than his aunt and uncle would ever admit, and as soon as he was old enough to smite, he would. That was if he remembered. He had a weird feeling that immortality would mean forgetting to do things unless reminded. He hoped he remembered because they weren't the only people needing a good smiting.

Albus Dumbledore needed to be taught a valuable lesson, but Harry was only 10 so that would have to wait. First mess with him, and then when he least expected it, a good smiting. He frowned at that as it sounded like an awful lot of smiting. However, that was all he knew about gods. They smite evil heavens and the likes on a regular basis according to his Aunt Petunia, even though he would like to be nicer than that.

His aunt had always talked about how god will smite him for being a freak. And that he would burn for all of eternity in the burning pits of hell for being a freak. He wondered whether that meant there was another god who thought he was all that and more, or whether there were many different gods who did different things and his aunts god liked smiting people before he realised he really didn't care.

He didn't want to be that kind of person who smites people just because he could, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to seek vengeance. He hoped there was another term he could use other than god so he didn't become a big headed loser.

Harry knew he had to go after the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was him who was forcing him to stay with these Dursley's, and he had to wonder what he could do. He would most likely settle for something fun to begin with, because meddling jerks like him wouldn't like being used, but Harry was certain that Dumbledore had something he would need, and then he could get rid of him somehow, maybe find a world where a powerful old man like him wasn't all that powerful and dump him in an old people's home there.

He had to stifle his grin with his hands as he thought about how funny that would be. He didn't want to do some of the nasty things the Dursley's would because he was cooler than them, and it sounded more fun to trap Dumbledore away where he couldn't cause anymore mischief.

Then he had to deal with that Voldemort fellow who murdered his mummy and daddy. He was a racist wizard from all accounts who needed to be sorted out. Harry wondered whether he could strip him of his powers or something like that and then get him placed in a normal people prison where he would have to spend the rest of his life, not just with the people he hated most, but as one of them.

Shrugging he would have to think more of punishments when he was older and wiser. He was smart and 'worldly' for his age, but that was because he had to take care of himself because no one else was around to look after him.

Harry stretched his little muscles while yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes with his little fists. It would soon be time to get up. The cupboard was dark with the odd spider in it (but they kept the other bugs at bay), but he could see the slithers of light through the cracks in the door coming from the hallway, and he would guess it was around seven in the morning, soon time for certain 'things' to wake up and ruin his day.

He would have to play along until he figured out how to escape. Even escaping to an unknown reality would have been an ideal place to go. Well, anything would be better than hanging out with the Dursley's; even hanging out with a monster would have been more appreciated. He couldn't think of many monsters that he would find worse than the Dursley's.

He smiled, nearly laughing as this was really freaky stuff. His aunt and uncle would hate him on a whole new level of petty jealousy if they knew. Maybe they would even fear him if they realised what kind of power he would now hold. Magic - time travel, other realities. The things he knew should have been science fiction were fact. It muddled his mind. What else could be real?

He marveled at the possibility – werewolves – vampires – aliens – and even the Boogie Man! He would meet new people, and finally make friends. He could make the impossible possible, and help people like him wherever he could.

Then his mind drifted to her. White mist still shrouded her in its mystery. The girl he was supposed to meet. She was the other half of him. With one there was another or something like that. If he had to live forever he supposed that it made eternal life easier to have a companion who would be your equal. That way they would never be alone because they would always have that one constant in each other.

He had to find her. It was like a missing part of him. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know where to look, or how long it would take to finally find her. He had a lot of planning to do for the future. First he would have to find a way out of his dreaded purgatory. Then he would have to plan things out as he went while keeping ahead of Dumbledore, to keep in mind his vengeance.

Harry knew he could deal with the feeling of loss in his chest for now, and hope that he would find his missing girl sooner rather than later. Preferably when he was a bit older, but not too old – old enough that he could protect her and him from any evil they might be faced with at least. He didn't want to put her in danger by meeting too soon, but he didn't want to wait at all. It was a conflicting feeling – one of protection – and one of need.

His thoughts and feelings were starting to drive him mad so when he was startled by the boom boom boom on his cupboard door he was glad that he sprung up ramrod in surprise as it took his thoughts elsewhere. He would normally notice when people walked down the stairs as he was under them, but delving so far into thoughts and hope could catch a boy off-guard.

"Get up you lazy freak!" his aunt screeched at him from the other side as he heard her undoing the locks they placed on the door to stop him stealing food that he had earned and then some.

She had the gull to call him lazy. He did the household chores. He did the gardening. He even cooked most of their meals, and it was like that this morning. He knew he would have to make his cousin and uncle a huge fatty breakfast. He could only hope all of the fat clogged up their arteries and they keeled over into early graves.

Then to add insult, Harry got table scraps, if that. He had to sneak a bite here and there just to get something at all. He had gotten pretty good at sleight of hand when it came to feeding himself. It might not be real magic, but he would have to be careful with that as the Dursley's were idiots and would accuse him of 'freakishness', which now he understood meant magic to them.

The Dursley's had a four bedroom house, and out of the rooms their greedy son, Dudley had his bedroom and a spare where he dumped all of his broken toys, and he was spoilt and heavy handed so there was plenty of broken toys. Then they had their own room, and a guest room, but Harry who was the cleanest, hardest working member of the household got the cupboard under the stairs where 'freaks' belonged.

He could almost growl with hate as he thought about what kind of magic this Dumbledore used to make all of the adults blame him for everything, like he was in the wrong for just breathing. The old man certainly wouldn't get away with it, and neither would the Dursley's as he wouldn't let people like either of them get away with such crimes against anyone, let alone him.

Harry couldn't even have friends because of Dudley when it came to school. He would scare anyone away with his gang. Then at home he couldn't either because the kids' parents wouldn't allow them too, even in secret from the Dursley's. The parents wouldn't ever hear a bad thing about Dudley, so the neighbour kids would avoid the Dursley's like they would avoid dog turds.

"Boy! Did you hear me!?" Petunia screeched again. He winced. It was a wonder she didn't deathen anyone, or annoy someone, other than him with that voice so much that they strangled her.

It was bad enough that she locked him away in the cupboard. If there had ever been a fire they would have left him in the cupboard to die, and the magic would have got them off. Though, maybe magic would have saved his life. He could only hope. He didn't know, but he would get them back for just being semi-evil piles of dung.

"I'm up, Aunt Petunia," he replied. It took a great effort to sound his usual neutral, rather than let in any anger, not that an ignorant mess like her would ever notice the difference she cared that little about him.

He heard her retreating footfalls after that and sighed in relief. He hated her so much he didn't know how he had lasted so long. She was a menace to all of the good in the world, if there was any good in the world, and sometimes worse to be around than his uncle, and he beat him whenever he felt like it, but his magic did explain away the bruises the next day.

He shook his head clear as he stripped out of his PJ bottoms and dumped them to the side of the bed and pulled on some baggy blue jeans that needed to be tied with a piece of string or they would fall down, and a faded blue tee shirt. He didn't bother with the holey trainers that were, like the rest, hand-me-downs from his massive cousin.

The clothes he wore were used as an exercise in the neighbours asserting their 'right' opinion of Harry's temperament as a criminal. It didn't seem to cross their minds that it was the Dursley's who chose what he wore as he was just a child and that all of the clothes were old and much more his cousins size. That would have led to questions magic erased to nothing.

His small body was still scared from all of his punishments, which made him frown. Magic had saved his life, healed him over night, yet he couldn't even lose a few scars, even with his time controlling power. That was seriously not very nice, but he supposed that when he was older they might turn into manly battle scars if he couldn't get rid of them.

It took him a few minutes to get ready for the day since he was only allowed to bathe once a week, mainly so that the Dursley's didn't have to smell him or he wouldn't get any; as it was his baths were always freezing cold. He creaked the door open and slid out of his cupboard and through the pristine (thanks to him) hallway and into the kitchen where his aunt busied herself with scrubbing the floors.

His aunt had some kind of compulsive disorder when it came to cleaning the kitchen. It was the only area she wouldn't let him clean, which was a shame as he would have been able to get some extra food if he was. He was ordered to start making breakfast before he had fully entred the kitchen, and got to it straight away, making sure to make it that bit greasier than necessary.

He was nearly finished making the breakfast when his behemoth of an uncle entred, moustache twitching in anger as he glared at Harry, demanding his breakfast. Harry found it hard not to show his hostility, which was added to as his cousin Dudley with his mop of blonde hair flat to his scalp entred the room, adding in his demands for breakfast.

Harry didn't care too much as he stopped frying everything. If it wasn't cooked all the way through he didn't care. They wouldn't notice anyway as they started inhaling it as soon as he started dishing it out. His aunt watched him like a hawk, which mean he wasn't to save himself a slither of food, and dished it out on their plates. He wouldn't want any anyway. He made it, so he knew how much grease was in it, and sure, bacon was the ultimate food, but that didn't mean he wanted it slathered in oil.

He was half hoping to see them grabbing at their chests begging for help with his aunt screaming in panic, but no such luck. It was a shame as he was feeling vindictive enough to watch them die slow and painful deaths for what they had done to him.

Harry had always earned more than the Dursley's, and especially Dudley. The only thing his cousin had ever earned was his contempt and the hatred of all of the kids in the neighbourhood. He didn't deserve less than a broken face and a severe beating as far as Harry was concerned. He was quite certain that other kids in the street would agree with him.

Now that Harry knew the truth about whom he was it didn't bother him, and he remained silent, ignoring them as much as he could. He just passed his aunt, uncle and cousin their eggs as he finished serving them and watched the two fat jerks wolf them down as if it was their last day. It might have been if Harry knew how to use his powers, they would go boom.

Harry had given them all of the eggs, the last thing on the breakfast list, and Petunia had even checked all the pans he used to make sure he wasn't trying to 'steal' anything for himself before he started washing up, even though they have a perfectly good dishwasher, they would use that after he cleaned them anyway. Then after he finished washing the dishes his aunt shoved him out the back door to do the gardening, with the threat of no lunch if he hadn't finished by then.

He didn't mind gardening, but on an empty stomach it was not the most pleasant thing to do. They normally kicked him out into the garden if they wanted to go out for a few hours. They didn't want to leave him in the house to steal food that he knew was rightfully his for all the work he does anyway. Then they seemed to think that he would ruin the house that he would spend hours keeping nice.

Sighing seemed to become a habit of his. It was like he used it for stress relief, breathe in, and breathe out. He internally shrugged as he started pulling the tools out of the shed and started with preening the rose bush next to a low fence that led to the next garden over where a young girl lived with her mother.

The girl couldn't be much younger than him. Her mother didn't approve of her playing in the backyard while Harry was working, and the girl didn't approve of playing in the back when Dudley was out even when her mother tried to encourage it, not seeing through the magic, to her daughter's fear of him.

"Whoa, you really are a lazy good for nothing little brother aren't you?"

Harry had almost fallen over as a boy had interrupted him. He was only about 13, and was thin and sickly. He was pale and sweating through his clothes, but at least they fit him. It was a nice sunny day and the boy was coated in sunscreen. He had brown hair lose to his shoulders, and because of his slight frame and features he had a feminine look to him.

His lips were blood red and his eyes were blood shot with purple rings around them, which accentuated his pale blue eyes. He looked tired, but he had a cheeky smile on his lips as he leaned on the fence, to get a better look at Harry. His skin was clammy, his breathing was laboured, and he looked like he was pained just smiling, but the smile still suited him over any grimace.

"You're dying!" Harry said, startling himself as he stood up to get a better look at him. He felt bad for saying it, but it came straight to him. He knew it was true, as much as he knew the Dursley's were useless piles of hate.

The boy smiled a little wider. "I don't know why but it's comforting to see you," he replied. "I'm Charles, and I suppose you're Harry Potter, the evil boy who lives next door to my aunt and causes everyone nothing but trouble," she said in a far off joking manner before coughing up some vile and blood into his hand, but wiped it off on a tissue.

"Well that's what my aunt thinks!" he continued whimsically. "My cousin told me that no one will ever listen that… she had heard things!" he said, and Harry grimaced slightly but otherwise did nothing as his eyes flashed over the girl watching worriedly by her backdoor while she listened. She was small with blonde hair tied at her waist and pale blue eyes that matched her cousins.

"She said your… relatives are vile!" he continued thoughtfully. "That you get blamed for what your cousin does even when your cousin is caught. That sounds really weird to me," he said, still smiling.

"They'll meet their end!" Harry suddenly spat out as a small spade floated up behind him, the boys eyes widened. "Then Dumbledore…-." He quickly stopped as the boy looked at him oddly before turning as he saw the spade floating, but it dropped seconds later and he turned back.

"D-Dumbledore dumped you here… with magic!" Charles said in horror. "That would explain why it seems like all of the adults are under the Dursley's spell. It wasn't the Dursley's but Dumbledore's, and you're Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of Wizarding Britain! You're here so he can keep you under control, but instead he is turning a force of nature against him!" he mumbled on thoughtfully.

"He doesn't know you know does he?" he asked, amusement sliding to his lips. "I don't much like the old man. He plays favourites. Especially with that grease ball incompetent potions teacher he has. Nobody can say bad about him without getting into trouble with the grease ball because he finds out who complained from Dumbledore even when it's supposed to be kept confidential.

"I would send a message," he said before sighing. "But I doubt it would do much good. I bet Dumbledore would intercept any post owl to leave around here."

"But what about you…?" Harry asked, tilting his head to one side in thought. "I will get him back for what he does to me, but who can you get back. Isn't there any magic to fix you?"

He shook his head with a gentle smile. "I've been ill for so long that in a strange kind of way I've accepted it, even welcomed it. I don't think I should have come out here, but… when I saw you I was compelled to. I couldn't believe my aunt over my cousin."

Harry reached out, shocking him as he touched his cheek looking near the verge of tears as he felt it – his life. "I think you will be OK in the end, just like me. I don't think death can really be the end, but maybe another beginning. You… you have Destinies blessing, I'm sure. There has to be more to the world – to existence."

Charles smiled and took Harry's hand and surprisingly kissed it making him blush fiercely. "Thank you Harry, I'm not sure why, but I feel more at ease now," he said holding Harry's fingers loosely. "I always did want a little brother, but now it feels sad to think of how he would have felt… how you feel."

"I can be death or life I think," he replied before nearly jumping as he saw the figure behind Charles. It was a shapely female figure wearing tight dark flowing purple that was like wisps of clouds. She wore a hood up over her face, but he could see the tribal style markings glowing slightly with a pale blue. Her eyes were a soft red, not foreboding, but not comforting, as if she had seen death so much that the cycle couldn't bother her any longer.

Charles looked back, and his cousin looked to see what Harry was looking at but he knew neither of them could see her. She was leaning up against the far fence with her slender arms folded below her sizable chest. He half expected a companion to be with her, but she was alone. He wondered whether that was how Death existed, always alone, and wondered about Life; wouldn't they go hand in hand?

She looked straight into Harry's eyes with hers glowing slightly within the dark of her hood. He felt an odd sensation of pity and sadness rolled into one before she held up 2 fingers in a gentle motion with a small nod of her head, and Harry blinked, and she was gone, but he understood.

"Charles, quick, our mums are coming!" the girl quickly called out with tears bubbling in her eyes. "You know they'll be angry if they see you talking with Harry!"

"B-Big Brother…!" Harry said as he patted Charles's hands on the fence. "You have two weeks, so enjoy them with your family and cousin, then Death will come for you personally, but I think she is nicer than you might think. Now hurry before someone see's you or I'll come back to this moment in time and kick your butt."

They paused and looked round before laughing as no older Harry turned up. Then Charles surprised him with a quick hug over the fence before smiling with a nod he rushed off to join his cousin.

Charles's cousin gave Harry a watery smile of appreciation before hurriedly helping him in through the back door, fussing all over him. Harry turned when he sensed her again. Death. She was standing behind him, hidden away within her robes watching him. He looked into her eyes as they glowed faintly but otherwise couldn't make out her face.

"Voldemort cheated you?" he asked as he just knew what she wanted. "Don't worry Death!" he said with a smile that brightened the gloomy feeling she eluded. "I'll put him down, and make sure every other Voldemort that turned out like him is sent on too."

She nodded and breezed away, blowing away in a soft swirl of purples and blacks.

It had happened. Charles passed away peacefully in his sleep two weeks later. He had only known so soon because Death had stopped by. He wasn't sure why she felt the need, but she gave him the bad news before leaving.

He hated to know that the Dursley's were getting dressed up the next week for Charles's funeral. They didn't know him, and he wouldn't have wanted them there. They were dishonouring a wizard who had more honour than any other from his point of view. They hated anything magical, and if they found out they would have been spitting on his grave and raging at his parents.

Harry had been ordered to stay in the garden, and not do anything freakish. That was when Death had turned up again. She looked at him with something akin to sadness before giving him a nod and clicking her small purple tinted fingers.

He looked down at himself to see the straight black suit on himself. It was neat and tidy, fitting perfectly over his small frame. It was marvelous. Then Death was next to him. She took his hand in hers and they were gone.

Harry reappeared in a cemetery, alone. Death had left him, but he hadn't expected her to stay. Looking around he watched the small coffin as it was lowered into the hole in the ground. The small blonde girl was watching disconnected. Harry ignored all of the shocked whispers as he had appeared out of nowhere. She had just looked up at him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

He stood next to her, and she slid her small hand into his before hugging onto his arm. He didn't know what he could do to support her but let her be. No one moved or tried to intervene as they watched the first lashing of dirt hit the coffin.

Harry smiled as he kissed the blonde girls forehead and she let go as he turned to the 'mourners'. Most of them were glaring at him, and he returned it full force. "You're all pathetic!" he couldn't help but say. "Under the influence of magic most of you hate me!" he said but he noticed a few people didn't look surprised by his words as they were likely from the magical world.

"It's time for me to leave!" he continued as he felt it deep within his being. "But remember this… especially the Dursley filth who have beat and abused me most of my life! I will be back, and my vengeance will be slow and painful. And to the mage in attendance, I am Harry Potter, and this is what Dumbledore would do with me!" he said as the spell wore off his old rags returned like gold dust floating in the breeze.

It amused him to pick out the mage from the muggles as they watched in horror as their savior burst away in an implosion of white energy. It was an empty sensation that lasted only a moment before he regained himself and staggered.

He then toppled over and got a face full of sandy dirt. The young mage looked through blurry eyes around himself, blinking rapidly his eyes began to focus. It was early evening as the sun had began to set and he hoped he wasn't on Mars, but then he could breath, but that might have been one of his godly powers to breath where normal people couldn't.

However, looking around he was in a mountainous region of… somewhere with dirt, tuffs of grass and reddish sand on the ground. He could smell salt water in the air and looked over towards the horizon. He could see the deep blue ocean several miles away pooling out endlessly. It was the first time he had ever seen the ocean before. It would be nice to get to visit sometime in the future.

Looking around he could see there were a few small trees around him with some weird fruit hanging from them. He could see further once he pulled himself up to a small village standing in the middle of nowhere, near a lake, and he was far enough that he could see the whole place.

He stood up straight, shaking his head clear when a low menacing growl made him wheel round in his tracks. Standing in front of him on all four large paws with huge claws was a monster wolf with dark brown fur and large bronze teeth. It had huge claws, and surprisingly pointed bronze horns running down its spine from the tip of its head to the tip of its tail.

Harry gulped as he stared, l petrified of the beast. He almost, not quite wished he was back at the funeral. He would have thought wolves were dangerous without the horns and claws. Then it charged. It roared its hunger as its claws gripped into the ground during its movements, steadying its pounce.

Harry put his right arm out to defend himself. The wolf creature was at least five times his size. It grabbed his protective arm in its monumental teeth crushing his bones and piercing his skin. His blood splattered from his open flesh as he cried out in pain.

Harry cried out, whimpering as the creature managed to throw him. He crashed into a large pile of rocks hitting his head, blood trickled slowly. He was barely able to stay awake. He struggled to look up into the fierce creature's hungry yellow eyes. It slowly prowled towards him. He closed his eyes and readied himself for the worst.

"Firaga…-!"

Harry suddenly heard that one word. He grimaced as the wolf started roaring in pain, yelping in agony. He opened his tired eyes as the monster was engulfed in a blazing inferno of flames, reds, yellows, and whites with tints of orange. Its ear splitting screeching only lasted a few moments before it collapsed to the ground; dead, a burnt husk of flesh.

Harry looked up through his groggy with heavy eyelids. The only thing he truly wanted to do was sleep now. His head was pounding and his crushed arm stung with a previously unknown intensity, protesting his wakefulness.

He saw a man who looked to be in his early fifties. He was at least 6 foot tall with short straight brown hair with flecks of grey. He had blue eyes and the weirdest clothes Harry has ever seen. His top had no sleeves, and he wore a strange gauntlet on his left forearm with five gems in it.

He could barely make out one of the gems was glowing faintly before it went silent. In the man's right hand he saw a large Double Edged sword; one blade was touching the ground while the other pointed up a few inches taller than him.

Harry saw the man looking down at him as he collapsed, still looking up. He looked concerned. He was with a teenage girl. She had long brown hair that hung below her shoulder blades, tied back into a ponytail. Her deep blue eyes were like the mans. She looked to be around 14 or 15 years old. She wore weird armoured clothes. She was very pretty. She had weapons - two long daggers were sheaved on either side of her hips.

The girl finally ran to Harry and knelt down beside him, worry etched all over her pretty face. "It's okay, kid," she said trying to reassure herself as much as him. "You're going to be okay now; we'll take care of you, so don't worry."

Harry felt comforted as she gently turned him over onto his back and stroked his cheek comfortingly. It was then that he let the darkness take hold of him as he finally passed out, and knew no more, but one thing, Death being absent was a good thing for him at that moment.

_**to be continued…**_


	3. In Reality I'm Home

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter III**

**In Reality I'm Home**

Harry was lying on something comfortably soft. It felt like it could have been a bed, and most certainly was. He hadn't felt so comfortable while sleeping before because his discomfort had always got the Dursley's smiling their widest. He still couldn't get how anyone could hate any innocent kid like they did, just because he was magic, and from what he got from his dream, he wasn't even a wizard in the same sense that they hated, but rather something of a God of Heroes, if that was the correct term.

He couldn't tell yet what his title would mean to his future, but here he was, in a new situation, and he was near certain a new world. He had to calm his beating heart or these people might notice that he was awake, and he wasn't sure he was ready for all of the questions quite then. He only knew that he would have to wing it, and hope that they bought any mistruths he would have to tell to protect himself.

He felt groggy as he had just returned to consciousness. He was used to feigning unconsciousness with the Dursley's so he knew not to screw up his eyes. He held back his shivers, as he remembered the wolf-thing vividly. His arm is still aching from where he was bitten. It reminded him of his uncle's sister and her dog, the way she set it on him to amuse herself.

Though, the thought of her favourite dog Ripper meeting the wolf thing, and the fear it would feel. It lightened his feelings. He liked dogs, but watching that vicious little thing being torn apart would be something incredible to see.

The wound around his arm felt better, numb, and wrapped. He had wrapped his own wounds from the Dursely's enough to know when he felt bandages. That left him feeling safe as an enemy doesn't wrap a person in a comfortable bed, and wrap their wounds.

He felt something warm surround him a second later, as if being embraced by light. It accompanied a man's soothing words, and when it stopped it went cool, and felt better than he thought it should. It must have been some kind of magic from this world. It made him relax into the bed, and he felt the numb ache in his arm sooth further.

Harry could feel someone was holding his other hand. He knew he was completely naked under the covers, and held back from blushing as much as he could. He felt the soft fingers caressing his skin in a gentle and kind manner that put him at ease. The movements of the small soft fingers made him feel relaxed and calm, at ease with the foreign situation. He realised with such soft hands that it must be a girl. Her other hand was gently caressing his hair.

"Is he going to be okay, Doctor?" she asks anxiously.

Harry almost started as he had heard that voice before. She was the girl that found him outside with that man. They rescued him. The man had used some incredible magic. He could only wish that he could use magic like that, but he would have to wait for now and see what happens in the near future, which in many ways was his domain.

"Yes," he agreed, startling Harry some more with his calm and kind older voice. "He should be perfectly fine Promathia-san!" he agreed kindly. "My wife will see that he gets his medications, but he is doing well now. It is odd though, how his body has adapted so well to my healing magic. Two Curaga and his body seems to have started self repairing all of the damage it had suffered over the years, not just the bite-."

He paused, making a soft humming noise in thought before he continued. "His arm will be perfectly fine. As well as the rest of him by all accounts," he said with a click of his tongue. "You can remove the bandages tomorrow. I'm sure my wife will be happy to do that for you, but. It's the malnutrition that worries me. If I ever meet his parents or guardians!" he growled out, leaving the threat unsaid, but another man grunted in agreement and the girl tightened her grip slightly in Harry's hand, showing her support for Dursley hunting.

"Then leaving a child out in the wilderness with all of the monsters that could possibly eat him!" he continued. He sounded as if he was holding in his anger. "Well, other than a mild concussion, everything is going well. He should be fine in a week or so, and the way his body reacts so well to magic, I would say that everything will work out brilliantly!"

The girl sighed in relief as the other man spoke up. "Well, thank you, Doctor," he said, and Harry knew he was the man who saved him. He was the man with the cool magical powers. "It's good to know the lads going to be fine. Though what he was doing out there, I fear only he can tell us. He's not from this village. The nearest town is over two hundred and fifty miles from us."

"Yes," the doctor replied thoughtfully. "What do you intend to do with him?"

"I'm not sure what we can do yet," the other replied. "I'll have to wait and hear his story before making a decision… but as you said before. His body has taken many beatings in the past and… if not for this affinity to accepting magic he would have a lot of work to get through to get up to the proper standard for a boy of his age."

"He should be perfectly fine. Just make sure to give him his medication regularly," the Doctor agreed. "As long as you keep him on those potions for the next few weeks…" he said before trailing off and continuing. "I would think once the kid is awake… a nice large meal would be an idea to start with. I doubt this kid has ever had his fill of anything, and by the look of some of the calluses on his hands and feet, he was worked beyond what he got, and then some."

The other man growled and Harry had to fight not to move as the girl kissed his forehead as if trying to make things better. "Whoever his guardians are…! Were…! If I ever find out…!" the man trailed of, and it sounded like he hit something in his anger.

"Yes, well," the doctor said sounding uncomfortable. "I have to return to my clinic now. My wife will be around tomorrow with his medication, and she will give him a checkup. Just one more thing about this boy…" he said and paused.

"Yes?"

"I… I don't know whether I should say anything, but-," he stopped for a moment. "That child isn't from around here. He has no traces of radiation coming from this planet on him. He is human, but he has no trace of his world on him apart from that bite he received. His affinity to magic is not normal."

"A Shinra experiment?" he asked in concern.

"Doubtful," he replied. "If he were he would have traces of this world on him, and wouldn't have been starved. They would have wanted him to have the energy for their 'tests'. There's something different about this boy, and I think, maybe it was destiny that you found him. He is something else entirely, so take care of him."

"Of course!" he replied without any thought. "That goes without saying. He's just a child and needs to be looked after. Well, let me lead you to the door Doc, and thank you very much for the house call."

"It was my pleasure," he replied as they headed to the door and Harry heard it close behind them.

Harry wasn't sure what he could do about what he heard except to play dumb, or memory loss. That seemed plausible as he did hit his head, but they would expect to find out eventually if he would be staying with them.

Harry could still feel the girl stroking his hair and gently caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. He thought that it was probably a good time to open his eyes. He knew he could not pretend to be resting forever, no matter how comforting her caresses were. And no matter how comfortable the bed was, and how soft his blankets.

He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw that he was in a dimly lit bed room with just a small bed that he was laying on with a set of draws next to it. He looked at the girl and saw she had noticed his eyes were open, and beamed at him as if he was the only boy in the world right then. He gave her a weak, sheepish smile as he didn't know what else he could do.

She let out a sigh of relief. "You're finally awake," she said gratefully. "We thought you were going to die or something. I'm Satomi Promathia by the way… so, umm, what's your name?" she asked, excited and bubbly. It was cute and sweet the way she looked at him with such gentle blue eyes that lit up with delight as she looked at him.

Harry opened his mouth to tell her when he thought better of it. He had almost told her the truth straight out. He wouldn't do that straight away. It was foolish, and dangerous considering his powers. If anyone found out what he was before he was powerful enough to protect himself they could try to use his powers for themselves. The Dursley's weren't the only self-centred pieces of turd in any universe, but whereas they hate his powers, others would covet them.

"I-I-I… umm…-," he stuttered out while making sure his emerald green eyes were wide and baffled. He had learnt a lot over the years about lying, and acting, just to get out of any kind of beating. "I-I should know that, shouldn't I… I mean… I have a name, don't I Miss. Satomi…?" he asked, putting on a worried look, and pretended that he was moments away from panicking.

"It's okay, sweetie. Its okay!" she was quick to sooth him with a smile, stroking his hair in a loving way. She leaned down and nuzzled his cheek with a kiss before pulling back with a smile while his cheeks went crimson with embarrassment.

"We'll figure something out, okay," she said as she continued playing with his hair. "Everything will be perfectly fine. I'm sure you'll remember in good time. You bumped your head, silly."

"O-okay," he said quietly as he felt his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he could almost feel her kindness, and, love for him, and she didn't know him, and it made him feel bad lying to her, but he had to protect himself first. His powers were dangerous, and somebody else trying to control him and his powers could destroy a world, or worse.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up," the man interrupted as he had returned into the room with a wide smile. "I'm Orphieus Promathia, Satomi's father… it's nice to meet you…" he said with a gentle air to his demeanuor.

"I think he doesn't know his name!" Satomi was quick to say as the boy looked close to panicking as her father paused to hear his name.

Orphieus frowned as he crouched down by the bed, placing on a careful smile. "So… what do you remember?" he asked gently.

Harry felt himself blushing as he thought hard. "T-that wolf dog thing!" he quickly said, panicked as he looked around but there were no dogs lot alone a wolf monster. "I was like… I don't know, and then this thing attacked me, and bit me, and you both came and rescued me, and now I'm here!"

"Wolf!" the man muttered rolling the unfamiliar word around on his tongue before looking to the boy, smiling. "That was a pretty vicious hornback scavage," he told him, smiling. "We were hunting that one as he had gotten so close to the village. You were very lucky we were."

"So… you still can't remember your name?" Satomi asked while her father was lost in thought. Harry shook his head, but that didn't dampen her smile. "Then I suppose, as a smart family we should find you a name to use. You know like a taken name… a name you can borrow, or use or something. You never know, you might like it better when you remember your real name."

Harry smiled at her. It was only small, but it relayed his appreciation as he thought of one. It came to him after a few moments. It was a pun on his powers. It was a play on who he was, with the time element to his being.

"C-Chrono!" he said, blushing brighter as they looked at him, expecting a reason. He shrugged sheepishly. "It just came to me, like… like it was there, waiting for me to take it, you know. It's strange for me to explain. I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, Chrono!" Satomi said, rolling the name on her tongue, testing it out. "I think it's a nice name, so how old are you?"

Harry sat up sharp, keeping the covers over his lap. He wanted to make the act look good. "I'm ten! I think…" he said with a confused look in his eyes. "It was my birthday and… I can't remember what happened… no… my friend died too young, and… 'they' went to 'grieve'!" he hissed out, angry, and he didn't need to fake anger. "They wouldn't let me go to the funeral, and then, I was there, and after I was being attacked by the wolf-thing!"

He tried to give some information, but nowhere near enough that they could even begin to piece the truth together. "I… I don't know what happened before than!" he said looking down at his lap while Satomi pulled him into her arms, cuddling him. He stiffened at the touch at first before he melted into her arms, content and warm.

"Don't worry little brother!" Satomi said with a soft kiss to his temple. "You'll be safe here with us," she said. He felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest as he was snuggled to her breasts, comforted, and comfortable, realising he could get used to that treatment. "Happy Birthday, Chrono!" she chimed. "We'll have to make you a nice birthday dinner then, right dad?!"

"Of course, Chrono," he agreed, smiling as his daughter cuddled the boy to her and he had melted, never having that kind of treatment before. "I'll get sorted as Satomi has a lack of cooking talent!" he said with a smirk.

"Dad!" she whined. "I so too can cook…" she argued, but trailed to a stop at his look. "Well, okay, I can at least help!" she said with a sigh, but smiled widely as Harry couldn't help himself and giggled.

"Well, I'll get on that then!" he said with a grin of his own before leaving them alone where Satomi let Harry go and hopped up from the bed where she had sat up next to him.

"Okay then, umm," she looked down at the small boy, confused. "Err… do you need me to help you get dressed or can you handle that yourself. I've never had a little brother before. Dad made me take your clothes off, but then you weren't in any state to do it yourself."

Harry was blushing brightly as she gestured the chest of draws where some clothes were neatly folded with a pair of brown walking boots. He had never had clothes that looked like that would actually fit before, and his eyes widened.

"I measured you when dad took the doctor to the lounge for a cup of tea," she said sheepishly. "It wasn't easy while you were out cold."

"T-thanks," he replied embarrassedly. "I-I can get dressed m-myself thanks Satomi."

"Don't be silly, it's Satomi-nee-chan now!" she said and rolled her eyes as he looked confused. "It means big sister, Chrono-kun!"

He sighed, as he supposed he would get used to those little extras. He already realised that he wasn't speaking English anymore. It must have been another one of his abilities. It was a built in translator or something, but then he supposed there was probably magical translation spells anyway, so it wasn't far-fetched.

"Umm… okay, Satomi-nee-chan!" he said, smiling as she looked so bright and happy to hear him say it. She turned to the door when he called her. "N-Nee-chan!" he said and she turned back, smiling at him. He bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for being so nice to me!" he said, and his cheeks were flaming red.

She laughed, shaking her head and leaned down kissing his cheek. "You're welcome, Chrono-kun," she whispered to him giving him a slight hug before she left him in the room and hurried out, closing the door behind her.

Harry smiled widely as he watched the door for a few moments. He had never had the opportunity to feel so light and happy before in his life, but now he had everything he could have imagined. He had a place to stay away from the Dursley's and his very own big sister. It was more than he ever had, and he would have to look after her like a good little brother.

He pulled his covers off and slid round to sit on the bed. He could already see he had some colour to his skin rather than the pasty white it used to be, and he would swear he looked a tiny bit taller. He jumped from the bed and wobbled a bit, holding his bandaged arm he realised it still stung to move it too much.

Looking over the clothes left to him he grinned as he pulled down some black boxer shorts. They were brand new, still in a packet of three. He pulled a pair out and pulled them over his butt and 'thing', keeping them comfortable and cozy against the soft cotton. Then he found a fresh packet of white socks and pulled out a pair, sat on his bed and pulled them on.

The socks were soft and comfortable, and he had always wondered what he could be missing. He found a pair of dark beige cargo trousers that were a little baggy and pulled them on. He liked the look and feel of them, and he supposed that extra pockets on the legs were a good idea. They came with a brown belt that he pulled on to keep his trousers from falling down.

Then he had a brand new white tee shirt that slipped over his body perfectly. It felt nice, soft and cool over his body. His boots slid onto his feet. They were comfortable, and made for walking. They were a dark brown and had some good grip.

There was a mirror in the room in the corner, and he looked in it at himself. He smiled as he brushed his hair back. It was a dark black, and messed into nice nests of spikes that looked like they were made like that on purpose. His scar was almost non-noticeable, and looked as if it was completely healing over, so in a few weeks it would be gone.

He looked out of the window as the blue curtains were open. He could see a small patch of grass with a small fence around where he could see beyond to the street. It was a dusty stone path with some other houses and a place that looked like the local supermarket. It was quant and old, built into a cottage with a wooden sign above the door.

There were small trees and kids playing ball outside while their parents sat outside chatting, or reading the local newspaper. It was the ideal place to enjoy his new freedom, and he was sure his new sister would love to show him around when they had time. Preferably after a nice meal that he was sure would be more than he had ever eaten before, and it would be special for his birthday.

He felt good as he took some deep breaths of the hot mountain air. The sun was shining brightly, and he was on a new world with a new family. He liked them more than his previous as he knew he was going to have a better time on the new earth.

Leaving the room he closed the door behind him and moved through the hall. He walked, but didn't know where to go as all of the doors were closed. He chose the door at the end as that seemed like the obvious place. However, obvious on this planet didn't seem like the right choice as his emerald eyes widened as they connected with wide blue eyes among other things.

Satomi was naked, sitting on her bed pulling on a fresh pair of panties. She had paused in a position where her legs were open and she was giving him a show he thought he was too young to appreciate. It took her a minute or so before an amused smile lit her lips and she giggled while rolling her eyes at him.

She shook her head as she stood up, pulling her panties up onto her bottom. "Chromo!" she playfully reprimanded. "You should knock before you enter a girl's room, and then you should wait to be called in," she said, not even trying to hide herself as she pulled on her clean bra. Harry could only stare at her in some form of shock as she was the first girl he had ever seen naked and she was so beautiful.

He just stared as she pulled on her skirt, top and shoes while she just let him, not minding in the least as he was now her little brother, and only 10. After she had finished dressing she walked over to him, smiling, and taking his hand.

"You should think yourself lucky Chrono!" she said, giggling as he blinked his eyes free, blushing bright as she led him from her room. "If dad did that I would have killed him, but you're so cute, so I don't mind," she told him laughing as his cheeks lit up more and she opened a side door onto a landing, which led down a flight of stairs into a large dinning lounge combination with food already on the table, ready to be eaten.

"I hope you're hungry, Chrono!?" Orphieus said as he bought in a large bowl full of what looked like mash potatoes while Satomi sat him down and sat next to him while the father sat opposite, smiling widely as he and Satomi loaded up their plates with what they wanted.

"Don't be shy now Chrono!" Satomi said, smiling as she helped dish him out enough food. "You'll need a lot of strength living here. You'll have to learn a trade, and since our trade is monster hunting. That will be what we'll teach you."

"R-really?" he asked hopefully as he swallowed some smooth mash.

"Of course…!" Orphieus was fast to agree. "It isn't the most respected career path, but it's better than letting any monster destroy the town and kill everybody."

Harry smiled a little as he thought about it, looking at everything he had to eat. The Dursley's would scream thief even if he had a quarter of what was on his plate even though he would have made the food, and did most of the chores. Now he was going to be taught how to fight monsters. He just hoped that lessons in magic were included.

"How did you kill that monster?" Harry asked after several minutes of eating in silence, and nearly everything was gone from his plate, and he had eaten some cake for the first time. It was delicious.

"Well," he replied as he lifted his left sleeve to reveal a silver coloured gauntlet. Harry saw the same silver metal on him when he saved his life from the wolf thing. It had 5 small gems within it. Three of the gems were green while one was red, and the last was blue. They each had a sheen to them, and Harry could actually feel the power drifting to him from them.

"These gems," Orphieus continued with a smile as he admired them. "They are called, materia. Different ones can control different elements. Or they'll just have different powers or abilities, but you have to master and practice with them and the level of those masteries will increase, making them stronger. The better you get the more advanced the spell-type you can use. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "So do the different colours do different things?" he asked eager for new knowledge of these magic gems.

Orphieus chuckled while nodding his head. "Yes, very clever. The green ones are attack and curative magic. The blue are support magic… they assist the power of your other materia. Then the red are summons… this one," he said as he indicated his red stone. "Is Bahamut… he's a huge, powerful dragon. We are also lucky to have a Phoenix materia that Satomi uses." He chuckled as Satomi showed Chrono her bracelet eagerly. It only had three slots, but all were occupied with materia. Two of hers were green, and Harry understood that the red one with them must have been the summons Phoenix.

"Don't forget we have Leviathan too, dad," Satomi piped in, making her father smile while shaking his head at her eagerness to show off.

"Of course," he agreed, chuckling. "There's also the Leviathans materia," he said as he pulled out a five-piece forearm gauntlet similar to his; only instead of silver, it was white gold. He slid it over to Harry for him to see it better. It had five gems within, one of them was yellow, which was new to him; another was one blue; one red, and the last two were green.

"Umm… what does the yellow stone do?" he asked as his fingers delicately touched it. It was exciting to learn about any kind of magic, especially something he had never known about before, and even more because it sounded so useful, and he had seen how destructive it could be. He could blow up the Dursley's if he ever saw them again, which he would, if for nothing more than to blow them up.

Orphieus smiled. "It's called command materia. The one in your gauntlet is called sense materia. It will help you evade monsters, or find them. It can also help you determine what the monster can do, and what its weaknesses are. Satomi has one in one of her daggers, and I have one in my double edge."

Harry nodded in thought before double taking and looking up to see them smiling at him smugly. "Mine?" he asked, baffled, even though he shouldn't be too surprised if he was going to hunt monsters he would need some magical gems to blow monsters up with. "Y-you mean that I can keep this one, and learn how to blow up the mean wolf things?" he asked, feeling rather childish for once.

"It is customary for the birthday boy to receive presents on their birthday!" he agreed, smirking. "So this is from me and Satomi. Happy Birthday, Son!" he said while Harry looked overly excited while Satomi carefully slid the gauntlet onto Harry's right forearm. He thought it wouldn't fit for a moment when it shrank down to fit snugly to his arm.

"Everything is going to be awesome around here with you, Chrono-kun!" Satomi chimed out hugging Harry to her side, embarrassing him further than ever before, and he couldn't have been happier.

_**to be continued…**_


	4. Time is Calling

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter IV**

**Time is Calling**

Over the next three years, Harry Potter as Chrono Promathia learnt everything he could about this strange new world and his materia. He leant how to use all ranges of weapons but he did favour the standard sword. His body had become leaner, and built for speed over pure strength. He soaked up information like a sponge, and then used that in a practical sense.

It was amazing how fast he picked up summoning magic using his materia. He trained to try cultivating his magic from fire to lightning. Then he had even tried with Leviathan, going down to the beach where he learnt to swim and enjoy himself while training.

His new father had wanted him to learn to use the double-edge like him, and his sister wanted him to learn to use daggers like her, but he wasn't into either really. He felt the daggers were too light and he wasn't much for twin blades. Twin blades meant that he had to defend with one when he would have preferred a shield or to dodge, and use his free hand if needed to block or counter with magic.

Then the double-edge was too heavy for his liking. It was heavy enough that it worked as a good shield but dodging was barely an option, and that wouldn't be productive if he were to face a monster. People would be cautious, but monsters wouldn't know the risk and charge in. HHe wasn't built for that kind of combat.

Harry was no longer rutty and underfed. Most of his scars from his previous life had healed over and faded to near nothing, and even the scar on his forehead was a tiny thin line that was easily over looked, more so as he got older. He had his hair neatly trimmed and edged forward, running a small cliff over his forehead in a small nest of spikes running in all directions.

He liked to wear light colours over dark as they tended to make him look less conspicuous over the all black look he could go for. He dressed as neat as a hunter could, and got on fairly well with the other villagers. He was even made to do a day a week at the small school in the village, which was annoying as most of the kids were either older than him or much younger.

Life on the new world had been good in other ways too. He was no longer the shortest boy his age group, and his muscles were nicely defined in his body. Then he got to do what he wanted with his life, and wasn't forced to do chores alone. He and his new family shared the housekeeping, but still kept Satomi away from the kitchen as she seemed to have a knack for not being able to toast bread without setting cereal on fire, which was an awing feat that Harry still couldn't figure out.

Harry now laughed a lot and learnt to joke around and slack off with his sisters' encouragement. He loved having a big sister to look out for him. She was special to him, and he loved her. She looked after him, and he looked after her, and together with their father they were a happy well rounded family of monster hunters.

Though, Harry hadn't been on too many hunts yet, just ridding the village of some troublesome lower level beasts that were easily handled. He was hoping to get to face something more fearsome after his 13th Birthday Party. Well, it wasn't much of a party; just a family get together with cake and a good meal, so it was even better than a party.

Harry didn't get on too well with the other kids so it was their loss as far as he was concerned because cake was yummy! That's not to mention the delicious food he'll get to taste from all of his favourites, and he would say he couldn't wait. However, he had decided that it was wrong to keep his family in the dark about who he was any longer, so opted to tell them.

He felt safer now he had had plenty of time to practice his time manipulation powers. He was getting pretty good, except they exhausted him mush too fast. He would need plenty more practice to get any good in the long run. Travelling through time and space didn't seem to do much to him from him memory of travelling to his new world, but it was stopping, rewinding, and fast forwarding that put him to bed early.

His family trusted him so he had to trust them was what he told himself over and over while taking deep breaths to steady his resolve as he entered the dining room, where his 17 year old sister sat at the table waiting with their father opposite.

They started singing Happy Birthday very off-key as soon as he entered with a large birthday cake taking up the centre of the table with 13 lit candles. He couldn't keep from smiling as he walked over and sat next to his sister, taking a deep breath he blew the candles out. It was always nice to know; even this earth had some things the same, even though it was only since he had come to this new world he had the chance to blow out candles and make Birthday wishes.

They laughed together, smiling and dished out their meals before getting down to the important part of eating cake. He smiled as it was vanilla and chocolate. He always thought of Death on his Birthday, especially while eating cake. It wasn't technically his real Birthday, as that was 3 weeks before, but it was close enough to his reckoning.

He thought of Death because it was the anniversary that she gave him a slight helping nudge towards his destiny, and because he wished she would come and hang out, enjoy some cake with him. She always looked so depressed; it made him feel bad that she was all alone. He hadn't seen her in so long; he didn't believe that this world was in her territory.

Harry sighed as he had his fill of cake and smiled. It was always tasty and fluffy. However, now he couldn't think of Death or cake, no matter how much he might like either – well not dead death, but Death, the Goddess of Death from his reality. He mildly wondered whether she had more than one reality under her belt. It would explain why she was so depressed looking when they met, but then she did have to encounter the Dursley's so who wouldn't feel bad.

He had to reprimand himself because he had let his mind wonder what Death thought and felt again, and he barely knew her and was just putting off what he had to do. He had something more important to do than that he internally reminded himself before he was startled as a long thin wooden case was slid into place where his delicious cake had been a short time before. He looked up to see his father grinning smugly as he saw it was from him.

"Happy Birthday Chrono!" he said looking like a big kid himself.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he looked it over and found a latch. He flicked it open and carefully pulled the box open. His jaw dropped open in awe. It was a long silver bladed sword. The blade was straight and shaped to cut with from both sides with a slight angle tipped to one side. It had a small thin gap running through its centre with matte white hinged levers at the guard, and the same white halfway down each blade, on the flat edges, not quite reaching the blades.

The swords handle was cut perfectly from some powerful white bone wrapped in even whiter leather for comfort of use. Then the hand guard was silver at straight angles of twin strips around four edges, two along the blades shorter than those at the sides.

Then the hand guards had sparkling crystal sections missing at the right size for gems. And then two more right above the guards, and one in the tip of the handle. It was in a half sectioned scabbard that would wrap around his waist, attaching to any belt he was wearing while hanging off his hips.

"I know you said that you loved that type of sword but it was a big cumbersome to carry!" Orphieus said, grinning while Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I got thinking, and with the weapon smiths help we came up with something after a lot of trial and error. The scabbard is fit to hold it at full length, and half. I got it for a good price as it gave the local weapon smith an idea for a huge sword or something that carried several other swords."

Harry smiled as he picked it up. It would have been annoyingly long on him as it was built for an adult to wield. He pulled it from the scabbard and then with a motion he felt the magic and frowned as the sword slid up into two sections like a two pronged fork, only double layered, but in one fluid motion slid round so four blades lay flat like a long twin bladed cleaver-dagger.

He admired it as he stood up. It now pointed at the dead centre. It still held a remarkable beauty, danger, and elegance to it. He slid it into his scabbard and tied that loosely to his waist on his back. He looked himself over, grinning.

"Weapons that fold like that aren't too unusual I suppose," Harry said as he thought of other worlds, not to mention all of the guns and other dangerous things that his new world had that were easily concealed.

"You'll just need some extra materia for your sword now!" Satomi chimed in as she placed a small wrapped box in front of him.

He sat back down, adjusting his new blade accordingly before tearing open the birthday paper, and finding a carved wooden box. "I made it myself," she said smugly. "But look inside!" she chimed out cheerfully.

Harry frowned as he slid open a latch and his mouth dropped open as there were seven new materia inside, including a red one. "Shiva!" she said proudly as he picked up the red gem. "I found her, and figured you could use a summons that won't complain if you summon her away from a large body of water," she said when he quickly pulled his blade from his back, and Shiva's gem locked into black in the tip of the handle.

"Aero!" he mumbled as he added a green gem to the hand guard. "Then Ultima, that is awesome, and Blizzard, and Cure," he said putting in the other green gems, then the last two spots took Break, and Bind, fitting nicely before the blade was back on his back. "So, how do I look?" he asked as he stood, and he was wearing a short sleeved tee-shirt his other five gems were also on display on his right forearm.

"Menacing…!" Satomi said with a cheeky grin.

"Anyway, Dad, the sword has magic?" he said and asked, curious.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, we used a little materia shard and melted it down into the handle and hinges to control it. It was quite the smart idea of mine. It also make the hinges that much stronger so they won't come undone."

"Thanks!" Harry replied with a lump in his throat as he took several deep breaths to calm his nerves. "I love you both," he said, fidgeting nervously.

"And we love you too, Chrono-kun!" Orphieus replied, looking at him in concern.

Harry took a few deep breaths as his sister gave him a small hug. "Maybe we should sit down over here," he said, pointing to the couch away from the table, and they both shared a look but nodded and quickly headed to sit together, waiting for Harry to collect his thoughts.

"I know who I am!" he said after a few moments and neither looked surprised, and he honestly didn't expect them too. "I also know what I am," he added and this time they looked interested, curious even so he continued. "I'm… well let's just begin, from the little I know. There are many gods. I think, just from guessing, some of these gods work on multiple worlds or realities, while some are fixed to that world or reality.

"They aren't supreme, unstoppable, deadly, smite everything gods like some people want to believe in. I think most of them just get on with their missions in existence and keep contact with people to a minimum, or even not at all. However, there are some who have to meddle in the affairs of mortals to stop that universe from crumbling, or I suppose for more mundane reasons-."

"And that's what you are?" Satomi interrupted slowly. "You're a god of some kind that has to interfere in the live of mortals?" she asked and he nodded sheepishly as it did sound stupid but he had the powers to prove it. "So, how old are you really?" she asked him, concerned.

"Thirteen!" he replied with a grin as she doubled-took. "Well, I'm kind of new," he said impishly. "I used to live on a different earth in another reality. There, the people have never resorted to robbing the life stream of the planet to create power. If this continues the way it is, this whole world will die, but I don't think it's time to stop that just yet."

"So you are just a kid?" Orphieus asked, interested while Harry nodded. "So… your family hated you…? They mistreat a god, and you're not going to… smite them?"

Harry laughed at that. "Of course I am. They deserve nothing less. But it wasn't my new powers they hated me for. My mother was a witch, my father a wizard, and together they had me before an evil wizard turned up and killed them, trying to kill me, but something happened and his curse was rebound upon him, tearing him from his body, so I guess I have to stop him too as the bad guys never stay down if they can come back.

"Death helped me get free from my 'relatives'," he said, slightly amused at their widened eyes. "Death doesn't have dominance here because of the life stream. In my world she is a goddess. I owe her the evil wizards' soul. He's been cheating her with some kind of magic and she isn't very pleased.

"Anyway, an old man who fears change dumped me with my mother's hateful sister!" he continued, shrugging. "From what I know she hated my mother because she was magic and she wasn't. Some people aren't satisfied with a happy home with a good future. The old man knew how I was treated, but he wanted to stop a prophecy, but now-."

"He set it onto path and wrote himself onto your smite list!" Satomi asked with a cheeky smile while he shrugged and laughed. "So… what is your godly job?" she asked curiously.

"God of Heroes throughout Time, Space, and Reality!" he said with dramatic flair that lightened the mood.

"So you can travel through time?" she asked him eagerly while he nodded.

"Control it too," he said, smirking as he took her hand and all noise seemed to come to an end. She stood up with him while looking around in awe. The clock on the wall had stopped, but more importantly waving her free hand in front of their dad, he had stopped too. Then everything returned, sound, movement, the tick of the clock like a boom of everything coming from nothing.

"Whoa that was cool!" she said, looking to Harry. He was panting slightly but otherwise shaking the feeling of exhaustion away as he hadn't done it for very long.

"How…!" Orphieus said with wide eyes as to him his daughter had blinked from one place to another. "Chrono, you look tired, I guess that must take a lot of power you haven't built up yet," he said in concern as Harry wasn't hiding his tiredness very well.

"I'm fine!" he said quickly. "It was just a little more tiring with someone else. I should also say that I'll have to go back to my world eventually… maybe in a few years. I will have to revert my age, but I think eleven will be perfectly okay, and skip that whole year."

"Then we need to up your training, so that you'll be ready to face your uncertain future head on and come out a winner!" Orphieus replied with a grin as he got up and hugged his son proudly before grabbing the dishes and started clearing the table with a new spring of pride in his step.

It had been four years since Harry had come clean about where he came from and who he was. His training had stepped up to new heights. He was only getting better and better with his magic, natural or materia. It was difficult at times, but he had plenty of time to slack off and learn things normal children would need to for starting a school in a different world.

He was due to head back that day to his world. 7 years away with his new family and training seemed like a good long time in his opinion, and he had holidays to visit until he had finished Hogwarts and smiting his enemies. Then he would be free to head home as much as he liked, though he did mention he could travel time so he could do that anyway.

Harry had only gotten stronger and faster. He waited at the edge of town as his sister and father had arrived to see him off, since he would be gone for a while, it was best that people saw him come and go on his 'adventures' like a normal person.

He was wearing beige cargo trousers with a brown belt with brown walking boots. He was comfortable with a white tee-shirt and a crimson coat hanging to his knees with a black lining and his sword hidden around the back of his waist under his coat without showing any outward signs of being there. He had a necklace around his neck tucked into his tee with some odd silver dog tags attached that Satomi got him a few years back with black rubber around the edges.

There were two tags. The first one had the word time inscribed on one side, and space the other, while the other tag had dark and light. Then they had a clever trick where they crossed and the words changed, one tag: hero and villain, and the other: reality and the void. It was kind of a neat play on who he was, and he would remember her thoughtfulness and love forever.

"You got everything you need?" Orphieus asked with a proud smile as Harry also carried a small brown backpack full of his belongings, as well as a bit of extra gold. He knew his world traded gold, so he did plenty of hunting jobs for gold over cash. He had a few gold tiles in his pockets too, just in case he would need to buy something soon.

"Yeah Dad!" he agreed, rolling his eyes. "I just have to hope that I jump straight to this Diagon Alley place so I can go to the bank to check things out!" he said with a smile when his sobbing 21 year old sister threw herself into his welcoming arms.

He hugged her tightly while she mumbled off things that he shouldn't forget to do, like wash behind his ears, brush his teeth, meet some cute girls, the usual thing that she would babble about while kissing his cheeks and forehead over and over.

"Now be good Nee-chan!" Harry said with a grin as he pried her off, wiping his wet face. "I'll be back for the holidays with lots of awesome storied to entertain you with, I'm sure!"

"Okay!" she agreed, nodding readily. "I'll miss you though!"

"I'll miss you too Nee-chan, Dad!" he said giving them one last hug each before he disappeared, imploding into white energy in a simple swish of sound.

"I'm going to miss him!" Satomi muttered while her dad pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Me too sweetie, me too," he readily agreed with a sigh. "But he'll be home soon enough, and we'll get to hear about what he has been up too."

"Yeah," she said with a small grin. "With Chrono, I can't wait!" she said with a hiccough as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

_**to be continued… **_


	5. Time for the Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter V**

**Time for the Homecoming**

Chrono Promathia as Harry Potter guessed he could use his old name again when he appeared in the middle of a crowded street back on his world. He looked around as people swerved to avoid him to see men, women, and children excitedly hunting around the cobbled stone path of the shopping district. He looked around to see blatant signs of magic so knew he had gotten the right place; he just had to find Gringotts Bank to see whether he does have money or something.

He looked around at the many shops. They had open glass windows, and he had landed next to the ice cream shop, which out of most of the places in his line of sight was nicely kept and clean. It had ice creams of many different flavours and he could barely believe that they actually did cake flavoured ice cream. He would have to try some of that once he had dealt with everything he had to deal with.

The people were odd, wearing robes, some moving as if they weren't wearing clothes underneath, and he looked up as the sun fanned down on them. It was a hot day and if he didn't have things to do he would have removed his coat and bought a cake flavoured ice cream.

At least the people wore different coloured robes, and some of them wore normal clothes under the robes, or didn't wear robes at all as they were wearing shorts and tee shirts, but they were getting some dirty looks form some robe wearers.

He thought about that, and nodded. It must be a wizard thing. His mother had a non-magical family, so it must arise in mortals all the time. Then the wizards and witches who have had it in the family for generations didn't like the first generation or second generation coming along and being different. It was odd as he would have loved some shorts. If he knew how hot it would be that day he would have wore shorts and a tee shirt and put his coat away, but the UK normally wasn't that hot, but then it was summer.

He shrugged that thought off, shaking his head as he could see that the older generations didn't much care for the younger – or something like that – he was sure that not all mage were that arrogant or ignorant. He hoped at least. That would make his mission to save his world and punish its wrong doers all the more difficult.

"Hey moron, watch where you apparate!"

Harry was startled as a burly man with an accent was up in his face, glaring at him. Harry frowned before he realised apparate must be teleport to them, so he apparated out in front of people, startling them, and causing some to nearly fall down. He would have to remember that for further knowledge, and try to apparate to a back alley out of the way or something next time.

"Whoa, sorry, I'm new to it!" he quickly said, hoping the large man would just go away and leave him alone.

"Sorry is not good enough!" he said with a sneer. His teeth were filthy, and he was wearing robes that were too small as they bulged against his bare fat. "I think you owe me compensation, you filthy mud-blood!" he said smugly.

It was an amusing insult Harry thought as he raised his left eyebrow and smiled. "Oh… well okay," he agreed to the man's surprise. "Why don't we step over here," he said leading the man to the window of the ice cream parlor where loads of kids sat eating ice creams with parents.

Harry was walking away from the window a moment later while the huge man slid down it with his head bloodied. He knew he could count on magic for unbreakable glass. The kids inside could only stare in awe, some of the boys grinning in delight, except one fat boy who rushed out to check on his father.

He smiled as it was turning out to be a good day. He beat up a moron who was outclassed and outmatched, and he had arrived in the correct place. He now just had to find the bank. He took a stroll looking through windows of bookshops, and a quidditch store that sold real flying broomsticks. He had to stare at them for a while for it to sink it. They looked awesome. He would have to get himself a broom sometimes so he could fly around everywhere, it beat walking.

Then he came to a wand shop. He thought he might as well walk in and see whether he could buy a wand when his eyes caught something a bit further down. Looking back into the wand shop where some old man hid under an illusion to scare the hell out of new first years, or anyone, when they came in and all of the dirt and grime that covered the shop before changing his mind and walking a little further down.

Harry smiled as he walked a little further down, and entered the newer and spotlessly clean wand shop. It was nice and the wooden floor was spotlessly clean and polished with shelves around him with wands of different colours and materials from woods to plastic, and even fabrics.

The store carried all sorts of extras from little doilies with collectable figures that attach to the end of wands to notepads, pencils, notebooks, pens, backpacks, and holsters for wands of different colours and styles with patterns, some for kids that matched the toy collectables. He wandered around flabbergasted that it was so bright and clean compared to most of what he had seen in the alley.

"E-excuse m-me…?"

He turned to see a blonde girl wearing a name badge on her right breast saying "Wand Gadget Shop" 'Lisa' "Pleased to Help". She looked nervous and he wondered whether the blue eyed girl had ever served a customer before. He would have thought that they would have been crowded with kids to get attachments for their wands, especially the girls as he eyed cute little bunnies and kittens that they would love.

"…can I help you?" she finished, her cheeks tinted red.

"Yep," he agreed with a wide grin. "I'm new in town and looking to buy a new wand. I did check out that place a couple doors down, but the place was filthy, and only had some creepy old man, but here, I get a cute girl serving me, much better!"

"U-umm… thanks," she said blushing deeper than before. "I-it's hard to start a business in the magical world. They're all so caught on the traditional places, even though we're cheaper, and they want to use quills and inkwells even though we have pens. They're crazy," she said with a sad sigh.

Harry frowned as he thought about that. "How about giant colourful signs?" he suggested thoughtfully. "Then for every wand sold give away a free toy to get the kids hooked. Then for every new first year, twenty percent off a new wand holster?! Everybody loves a bargain! Use their acceptance letters like vouchers and keep their names and addresses and then once a month send them a flyer about new toys or special offers."

"And who are you?"

They were interrupted as a busty blonde woman exited from a back room. She was stacked and liked to flaunt it. The girl looked like a smaller version of her so she must have been her mother. Her name tag said her name was 'Lizzy'.

"Chrono Promathia!" he said with a mock bow. "I'm just here to shop, but seems like a waste not to advertise. Trust me on this… maybe you could also send a cute girl like this one out with some discount vouchers to drum up business. I think to make money you need to spend as much as you can; even if you have to take a few hits it would be better than folding to a cesspool like that other wand shop. I would feel humiliated to lose to that dive."

"You're a businessman?" Lizzy asked hopefully. "We could use some proper business advice. It can be hard as most places are inherited and if not they would fill a missing niche, and then the purebloods like to keep dives like Olivander's a float. I thought I would use my warding and rune talent to make something better, but still they go to Olivander's wand shop."

"Nope, but that is common sense!" he said, grinning. "You want people to notice you, and then when the kids come along, most not caring about something new, liking it in fact will force their parents hands, and the cheaper prices and better quality will speak for itself. That other wand shop tries to run just off the income of a wand, which is why it would be dearer because it can't be often that people would buy one, but you can run off other revenues too, so you can sell cheaper, have sales, and because of the differences in wands people will come in for new colours or patterns, and everything."

He smiled as she wrote some things down while he looked around, touching the odd wand before picking one up. It was a black-grey with little imprinted dots running the length with a black leather bound handle. He could feel it swimming with energy and grinned as Lisa had followed him.

She smiled at his look. "Carbon Fibre!" she said brightly. "Lunar Fairy blood stabilised in a solution of mercury core," she said reading the label from where he found it.

"Then I think I'll take it!" he said while she nodded readily and watched him strap on a simple black wand holster upside down on his left forearm. It had a metal plate that ran on the underside of his arm. The wand slid in perfectly.

"Thanks," he said before reading the prices and shrugged as he didn't know what they meant and pulled out two gold tiles and handed then to the wide eyed girl, "and here, a tip for great service with a friendly smile," he finished giving her a small tile for herself.

He gave the blushing girl a wink and quickly exited the shop, back out into the street. He was pleased with his purchase. That was money well spent, even if he was certain he paid over the odds, he didn't mind. They were nice people, and smoking hot, so he felt good doing a nice thing for them both. Though, he felt that was conceited, but he was cool so he didn't care.

It was after a few moments when he realized he should have probably asked one of the girls which way to Gringotts Bank. However, after a quick sweep of the street with his eyes he saw some rich jerks. They were easy to recognize from their turned up noses, sneering faces, and black silk robes done up neatly to show normal people that they weren't wearing clothes under, well he hoped they at least wore underwear. Going commando was okay when wearing trousers, but wearing a 'dress' is a no go.

The man carried a black cane with silver skull head, and had long, lose platinum blonde hair and cold grey eyes while his son had an angled face and his short platinum blonde hair slicked back with grease. They were both pale enough that they had obviously not gotten enough sun, but then he had heard about rich nobles before, breeding in among themselves and coming out with abnormalities, low tolerance to the sun seemed to be top of the list a long with weak bodies, so they marked both boxes.

He shrugged as he walked over to them while the man was dragging the boy from the quidditch shop, and he couldn't help but find the boys indignation amusing.

"Excuse me!" he interrupted them, and he had never seen two people glare so hard that he felt their hate and he had never met them before. "Umm… well, I'm new to the magical world and was wondering whether you could point me towards Gringotts Bank?"

The man sneered harder, turning his nose up. "And what are you supposed to be!?" he demanded with a superiour tone. "A filthy mud-blood, or filthier muggle!?" he continued sneering harder than ever and Harry figured the man practiced in the mirror.

"I don't know what a muggle is!" he replied with a shrug before he realised. "Oh, that must be what you call the rest of the human race because you're a freaking retard!" he said, pumping his right fist into his left palm. "If you must know, though," he continued, ignoring the anger in the man's face. "My mother was a witch born from no magic, but my dad… not too sure actually, but whatever. Insult my mother again and I won't be so nice!"

"Are you threatening me?!" the man demanded, spittle coming from his lips while he held his cane in his left hand, holding the silver skull in his right.

"Say it, don't spray it; were you born in a hovel of spit?!" he asked laughing when suddenly the man drew a wand from his cane but Harry already had his sword in hand. It extended to full length as it touched the man's throat. Harry slammed him into to quidditch shop window and pinned his arms against it while he froze and his son watched in horror.

"Now instead of insulting my mother, I believe you were about to give me directions!" he said coldly as his emerald eyes were nearly alight with power.

"T-the m-marble b-building at the end of the a-alley!" he quickly stuttered out as he felt the sharpness of the blade on his skin and looked into those cold eyes. "G-Gringotts Wizarding Bank!"

His son could only stare, unable to do anything, and many people just walked passed, some even watching with grins, pointing and laughing. It seemed like this man had no friends when a large man charged from behind.

Harry sidestepped and the man crashed into the blonde man, toppling them to the floor and knocking himself out. Harry recognised the large man from earlier. He had been trying to mug him. His son watched in as much shock as the blonde boy as their parents were being toyed with.

"Crabbe you fool!" the blonde man hissed out angrily as he extracted himself and stood up, eying Harry with caution he slid his wand back into his cane as he eyed the oddly made sword. "This isn't a boy you can charge at!" he hissed out before turning to his son. "Let's go Draco!" he said, grabbing his sons arm and pulling him after him.

"Dad!" the boy whined. "Why didn't you teach that mud-blood a lesson…!?"

"Because I don't feel like dying today!" he said, looking straight ahead and not looking back.

Harry's sword folded back, and was soon back in its holster on his back under his coat. He got a few cheers and handshakes from some people who liked to see the 'Malfoy's' put down a few pegs, and looking at 'Crabbe', knocking him out was an extra bonus as his son tried waking him again as blood polled down his head.

Shrugging Harry was happy to head towards the huge marble building at the end of the alley. He could have asked anyone, but the damage with the loser and his son had already been done. He stopped on the steps up to the bank where two wrinkled creatures in golden armour stood either side of the doors with long magical spears.

They stood up straighter when he stopped to scrutinise them. They didn't budge an inch while he watched them, but their eyes watched his every movement. "Goblins," he muttered to himself but they never tried to correct him, and he wouldn't have thought they would.

He waited a few moments more before giving them a nod each of respect before continuing up the steps into the magnificent marble building. It was lined with tall desks with many goblins busy working, and plenty of humans annoying them and being rude.

He sighed, shaking his head before he noticed a new goblin climbing up to a desk and made a gesture for him to step up as he took the 'gone to lunch' sign down, which was written in English and some kind of squiggly writing he took to be goblin, it said 'wait here stupid humans', and he found it amusing.

"Hi!" Harry said with a grin. "I was hoping I could speak with someone about any accounts I might have from my parents, and set up a new account."

"Very well, Mr.…?"

"Promathia, Chrono Promathia!" he answered the goblins question as he wrote some notes down.

"If you would follow me I believe-."

"Oy, boy, out of the way!" interrupted a smug voice.

Harry turned around and glared at the man in the pinstripe suit with his lime green bowler hat. He was a plump man, and he lost every bit of bravado he had before as Harry didn't show any sign of recognition. The man was backed by a large black man and a man with a devil goatee. They were wearing blue robes with law style badges over their chests.

"Can't you see this nice gentleman was dealing with me?" Harry asked, gesturing the goblin, shocking all as he used such polite and respectful, though human terms for the goblin, the goblin more than anyone. "If you have to see someone wait in line like everybody else."

"Now see here!" the man retorted. "I'm the Minister of Magic! I'm very-!"

"Well if you're the minister then I'm sure you'll set a good example and wait your turn!" he said, turning back to the goblin. "Well mate, where were we?" he asked, thinking when a man reached to grab his shoulder. "Dude, touch me and I will knock you out and beat your pathetic minister into a hospital!" he said when she suddenly felt something poking his back and sighed.

He turned his head to see the black man towering over him, but he stopped glaring down as he heard the swish and looked down to see the long silver blade pressed against his crouch. "Can you shoot me before I've cut off your knob?" he asked and he felt the wand slowly leaving his back and he found it amusing as near everyone was watching the show.

"I thought not," he replied with a polite smile. "Now, I'm going to finish up here, leave with my bank teller, and you're going to wait your turn," he said as the Minister saw the blade pointing at him.

"Of-of course, where are my manners!?" he said and Harry's sword swished back, back into his coat when he had to step around a spell that smashed into the goblins desk, shaking it.

Harry raised his left hand, palm out. "Aero!" he hissed and a huge swirl of light green wind picked up and blew all three of the men back, crashing down into the far wall.

"Enough!"

It was a regal looking goblin as the ministers men had been about to get up as Harry had made sure not to hurt them too much. He turned to Harry with a bow while several armed goblins charged in, coming to a stop, spears pointed at the minister and party before the goblin who had been dealing with Harry whispered something to his boss, and the boss turned to the minister.

"Minister Fudge!" he said angrily. "I have told you before, no cutting in line. If someone chooses to let you go first I don't care but I do not take kindly to customers of your low wealth in my bank bullying customers of riches!" he said coolly before looking back to Harry. "If you would follow me, sir!" he said, about to lead the way when Fudge spoke up.

"H-he attacked me and my aurors, with a sword and then magic!" he said snidely. "You don't allow wizards to use magic in your bank."

The new goblin eyed Fudge for a moment before he gave him a wicked grin. "Yes… and I chose not to care. Self defense after all, and all of the goblins here are witness to your continued attacks!" he said while other goblins nodded and the minister sulked. Harry would have to see about punishing the greedy self-centred twerp.

"Please sir, this way," he said, leading Harry through some large oak double doors.

_**to be continued…**_


	6. Reality in Gringotts

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter VI**

**Reality in Gringotts**

"It is good to see you looking so well Sire!" the goblin said once he led Harry into a large office. It was simple with a wooden desk and a comfortable leather chair at one end, and another the other side. The goblin took his seat while shuffling papers, and Harry took his, eyebrow raised. "We don't offer refreshments sir, but if you would like something I shall have my daughter bring it?"

"Umm… sure!" he replied, shrugging. "I would love some cake, and milkshake… not that stupid flavoured milk milkshake, the real not-quite ice cream kind."

"Of course!" he readily agreed as he wrote it down on a piece of gold tinted parchment, folding it. "Only the best for a client of your magnitude," he agreed, blowing on the folded parchment it folded into a bird and flew up into a small tunnel system in the higher reaches of the wall.

He looked around a bit. It had several doors leading from the office to who knew where. "So… do you know who I am?" he asked after a few moments.

"Oh yes, it has been foretold," he agreed, nodding. "You are Harry James Potter, God of Heroes!"

"Well okay then," he said slowly. "What is it exactly you want from me?"

"To the point, we want fair representation within the ministry!" he said with a nod. "Even the Light Side of Magic looks down on us, saying they want to make change for us but never following through. We made a deal with Albus Dumbledore many years ago and sided against Voldemort, but he has never come through with our deal."

"I see-," Harry began with a frown when a side door opened; interrupting him and what he saw was a surprise. She looked to be around fifteen if he went from what he could see of her pretty face and her large chest size. Her skin tone was a light gray and she had a small nose and long smooth pointed ears up through her hair with deep orange eyes, and her teeth weren't sharp like a goblins were.

However, she was small like them, and wearing a transparent white silk robe that hung to her small bare feet. He could see through the robe to her small, slender body and was thankful that she was wearing a black bikini like thing to cover her assets, but not leaving much to the imagination, especially since he had a vivid imagination. She had her cosmic blue hair cut short into what he believed was called a pixy cut, however, with long tails of hair, down over her ears.

She was wheeling a silver trolley that was a little big for her and tripped. Harry had moved and caught her in his arms before she fell and broke her nose or something. She placed her small hands around his wrists to holder herself up. Her nails were slightly clawed and her fingers like her toes were longer than humans were, and she gave him an impish smile as he set her right before sitting back in his chair.

"You must be curious!" the goblin said, laughing. "She is a… accident… a drunken mistake with an elf, and I got lumbered with her fourteen years ago!" he said and the girl sighed sadly. "She is disgusting to us… normally crossbreeds have more of us in them, but then elves are powerfully magic!" he said while she offered Harry some cake to his delight and placed down a tall glass of banana milkshake.

"Wow!" Harry said, taking a bite of chocolate cake and slumping back into his seat. "This is really delicious!"

"Thank you Master!" the girl said with her gray cheeks streaking with some blue. "I made it myself. Dad has had me waiting for you for a whole month and practicing my cakes. He says that human men love food, and if I'm a real good cook that-!"

Her father quickly cleared his throat while Harry eyed him in suspicion. "Well to begin, as stated it was foretold that you would return from your self imposed exile. If you had yet to hear Sir, Mr. Dumbledore is not having much of a good year as his wards had been discovered. You're set to have many people from both sides of… shall we say the line of the light and dark trying to make pacts or deals to secure their future, their safety, or just because they want something, someone to believe in. Dumbledore has committed some other, more pressing crimes against your inheritance however.

"It was at a time of great strife, so I'm afraid it has only just been noticed. And because of Voldemort's minions: the Death Eaters, and with your parents murder. I'm afraid he took great liberty in using some temporary laws to supersede your mothers and father will. He gave himself guardianship of you, and is close to losing any right to mind children, which could lose him his position as headmaster because of this… just a few nudges and I think he would at least fall from the school within a year or two given the right pressure in the right places.

"He had then used your family's wealth too…" he trailed off with a sigh and shake of his head before going on with a small smile. "Because of the damage the Death Eaters liked to inflict on property it had become next to impossible to insure shops and hand homes, not to mention the content. That was because insurance companies, ourselves included had to protect themselves, and created Death Eater premiums, which were too expensive for most to afford, especially if they fought against the Death Eaters.

"That left many people without, shops destroyed, and people would have had to change, and adapt. They would never afford to rebuild the way things were. Therefore, Albus Dumbledore came to your vaults for the money. However…" he stalled Harry with a grin while the girl was sitting by his feet, subconsciously hugging Harry's left leg to her small body.

"In a fit of guilt or genius he wrote it all as loans, but the contracts left interest rates blank, and these people signed them," he said smirking smugly.

"They haven't paid any interest rates have they?" Harry asked, surprised so many people could be that stupid.

"They haven't paid anything!" he replied with a wicked grin as Harry's eyes widened. "This means, according to the standard contracts Mr. Dumbledore used, we can foreclose on everyone unless of course, other arrangements could be made to repay the debts."

"Of course…!" Harry agreed thoughtfully. "May I…?" he asked, gesturing the ledger, and the goblin slid it over. He looked through it to his vaults. He owned a few, and was quite wealthy from what he could tell from reading it. The Potter family was ancient and scrimpers. "Maybe we could make some arrangements," he said flipping through the pages of the book.

"I don't want to put any kids out on the street, but I don't think they should get away with thinking that they just need to run to Dumbledore to get free hand outs," he continued before turning the book back to the goblin.

"Yes, we can't show you as a bad person, or a foolish free bank," he agreed quickly as he made notes. "I'm sure many of these people have something they could give up," he said reading through the lists of names. "Yes, a few have some powerful grimmouirs if my sources are correct! And they could come in handy to your celestial position!" he said with a nod. "Some have some money, businesses you can take, keeping them on to continue payments, and then daughters for marriage, and to take control of their families, and I'm sure there will be other things we can do for those with nothing to offer as a slight appeasement."

"Wait, marriage?" Harry asked while the Goblin nodded.

"Yes," he agreed. "That will help in the long run sir, adding to your family power."

"You really want some seats on the wizengamot don't you?" Harry asked amusedly shaking his head. "I don't think we need to mention anything about marriage like that. There are a lot of names on that list and even if half of them have daughters between the age of say ten to twenty one…" he trailed off shuddering as he kept naughty thoughts at bay.

"Well, don't think that pureblood parents won't offer anyway, and because of magical lore it would be a dishonor, and defy tradition to deny them, losing power," he replied, shrugging. "The least you could do if you want to keep your political power strong and make it stronger is give the girls the choice. That will show some disrespect to the head of their family, if their family are jerks, but who cares. They got so deep into debt in the first place, and you cannot wave any of the debt free of charge as that would lose you everything because of traditional-."

"-lore," Harry interrupted with a sigh while the goblin nodded. "Okay, let's forget about that for now because I want to know… someone said that… well something about Black?" he asked, trying to not mention anything further while his left hand absentmindedly stroked through the girl hybrids short hair and she was leaning into his touch, happy.

"Oh yes I nearly forgot the Black finances'," he said skipping through the ledger. "Sirius Black; the rightful head, and last official Black is not dead, and only in Azkaban Prison, Dumbledore cannot gain access, only you could once of age and according to this you are of age, six years early, but whatever."

"I'm his heir?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," he agreed looking down. "Shortly after he was made your godfather, which doesn't include a Christening in the wizarding world as the mage have… quite a dislike of most muggle organised religions, and have quite good reason as the past is an indicator of the predigest! It's more of a ceremony of a different kind, just because they don't like most religions, doesn't mean they don't believe in gods. I mean you're sitting right before my eyes, not that that will ever leave this building."

"O-kay!" he said with a nod, confused, and sure all of this would lead into tradition and lore and befuddle him further. He would have to get some books, and maybe his godfather, coming from a pureblood line would help him understand. "So… my godfather is innocent?" he asked while he got a nod. "Okay," he sighed in frustration. "Tell me where I can find this prison so I can break him out!" he said as he stood, pulling off his backpack and dumping it on the desk.

"I need you to… put this in a new vault. I want the Potter and Black vaults all closed down and made into one, under my name, Chrono Promathia!" he said with a grin. "However, I think shadowing the name Harry Potter over them should keep everyone from wondering 'what the hell'."

"Of course, I would have done that anyway," he said, taking notes. "You have a cottage in Ireland I was thinking you and your family would enjoy. Then I shall send out missives My Lord to those who are in debt with you so that they can begin to arrange some form of payment with you. However, there is also what we wanted for siding with the 'light', which we are constantly denied, and for that first I give you my daughter to do with as you please."

"Say what?" he asked as he slumped back into his seat.

"She is part elf… house-elf," he added with a sigh. "Though she is also different the same rules apply to her, except she has much more freedom. She cannot live for long without a family… a human wizarding family, and to be linked to your family would lead her to a long and prosperous life. In the beginning the bond was of need, and mutual respect, and then wizards got greedy and selfish, and started messing with the bond, turning them into addicts to control and work.

"I was surprised that fortunately my daughter did not inherit this addiction, but she will still need a bond soon or she will start to age at an accelerated rate."

Harry sighed while looking at the girl while she continued hugging his leg, looking up with large bubbly eyes. "So… what's your name?" he asked and she smiled widely at him.

"My name is…" she said when she started making some weird noises and he frowned.

"Eclipse!" he translated as best he could. It was the closest he could come up with in English.

She looked confused when her father interrupted. "Yes, I suppose that would be the closest translation," he agreed with a nod. Harry felt a little uncomfortable as he felt a new connection to Eclipse. It was sweet and innocent and he didn't know what he was going to do with her, other than look after her, and she did make him some really good cake.

"So… anyway," Harry said thoughtfully. "How do you know who I am…? I mean, say…umm… this… you have a prophecy or something?" he asked to distract himself for a moment.

"Yes, our soothsayer dreams!" he replied. "She sees the future you can build for us to stand as equals among humans. We know of many gods who exist within our world but-."

"Then maybe you could tell me, is Life a different god from Death or the same?" he asked, startling the goblin.

"As far as I know they're different goddesses," he replied, thoughtfully. "Unless they have been bound to become one, which seems unlikely because the cycle of life, death, and rebirth has not to my knowledge been interrupted," he said with a thoughtful frown.

"Could you find Life?" he asked as he thought about how lonely Death had been when she did him a favour. He felt like he owed it to her, to find Life and find out why they weren't talking to each other, not that Death seemed to need to speak, but he owed her.

"I'm not sure," he said thoughtfully. "If it were that simple any one could do it and she would never get any peace from morons with dreams of extra life and immortality."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Maybe… do you know their names? How they came to be? My story isn't all that interesting, but theirs?"

"Yes, well, okay, since you're interesting. They're two of the oldest gods on this earth," he began the tale with Harry and Eclipse leaning forward to hear it. "Long ago… before recorded history, millions of years into the past the Earth was called Eden. It was a lush place, free of illness, free of need or want, free of death, and even free of hunger. However, this world also lacked certain things that we now take for granted, certain amazing things like new life.

"Creativity was something that no one, not even the humans could comprehend. The world's evolution had been halted to a gods whims. They had never developed language and emotions were bare and primitive. However, that did not mean that the humans were stupid. You see, though they didn't know, there were two people, destined to become gods, Life and Death.

"It began in the fabled garden of myth. The god didn't realise who he had. He toyed with Adam and Eve, and Life and Death, but I suppose you would know them better as Lilith and Pandora. Pandora was the first human, even though men in their arrogance and self importance would have you believe Adam was the first human. She was immortal beyond Gods might. From her came Lilith, born from her loneliness, but God gave Pandora a vassal containing all of the nasties and goodies this world could have to offer. It was to amuse himself, to see whether she would get curious to look inside.

"However, Lilith despised this god, and wanted to destroy him. The serpent god had been watching. She was weaker than any god. However, she was smarter than most. She gave Lilith the gift of speech, parseltonue, the language of the snake," he said while Harry's eyes widened as the goblin nodded. "Yes, I understand that you have her blessing.

"Using this language the serpent goddess told Lilith of a way to banish the god from Eden, and claim the world for Life and Death. That a cycle of rebirth will reign supreme upon the world and all she would have to do is convince Adam and Eve to eat. Eve was naïve. She existed as a fool for man to use. Lilith managed to convince her to eat an apple, and she convinced Adam in return.

"All that was needed was for a man and woman to eat, and Eden came to an end. Pandora became Life, opening the vassal, and all that stayed was hope. Lilith became Death, and Eve destroyed Adam becoming the first Angel of Death. I couldn't tell you whether Eve was still alive, but it stands to reason that it is a possibility. After all of this the world began anew, and God left in fear of the combined power of Life and Death.

"This god has turned up throughout history, trying to regain his power. However, Life or Death would always stand in his way. God tried on many occasions to take over their domains, but he had never understood the soul. He could never see the soul. He created many magical races, trying to rewrite the world of humans, but he never could, and Life gifted us with souls just to piss him off."

Harry couldn't help laugh. "I think I could get used to hanging around with her, she sounds fun, but I guess you still wouldn't know where I could find her?"

"Sorry My Lord!" he agreed with a nod. "Enough of that; I have already had your home fixed up and I'm sure you have a prison to visit. I shall have your bag put away… would you like for me to sort through it and anything such as clothes you might need, sent on?"

"Yeah, good idea!" he agreed as he stood up and the goblin passed him a set of keys.

"I took the liberty, sir, of adding in some luxuries from the muggle world," he said with a nod as Harry stood.

"Thank you," he said leaning over and shaking his hand before looking down at the girl. "Okay, Eclipse," he said helping her up to her tiny feet. "Let's go and see how cool our new home is. Then I have to break in and out of Azkaban, fun times."

"My Lord; just one last thing… it was in your vault. I have been holding onto it for you!" the goblin interrupted as handed Harry a envelope.

Harry took it and carefully pulled it open, pulling out the parchment letter and read:

_Harry sweetie,_

_If you are reading this then we have unfortunately passed over to the other side. We are just about to go into hiding and I am sure you know about Peter Pettigrew being our secret, as Secret Keeper, as to should Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, and that since we are dead he must have betrayed us. We hope you have been good to your Godfather. Though I shouldn't condone pranks, you should probably teach him that you're smarter, my son._

_We want to tell you how much we love you and always' will, be good in school, and enjoy life. I know you will make us proud._

_Good luck Harry, we love you so much. I am sorry we are not there for you._

_Lots of Love,_

_-Mum_

_**to be continued**_


	7. Space in the Cold Oblivion

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter VII**

**Space in the Cold Oblivion**

Harry had left Eclipse at his new home. Though she wanted to help him, he wouldn't tell her but she would have likely gotten in his way. That was why he found himself alone when he arrived in the icy weather of the North of Scotland. He had been warned of the dementors, happiness stealing, soul drinking spectres, and knew from that feeling that the cold weather, and dark sky was because of them in the distance.

He could see out where a deep fog hid the prison. The waves chopped at the ocean crashing into the rocks. He stood on an outcropping of cliffs that looked out over the sea. He was next to a small cabin that was battered by the winds and he was sure if it weren't for magic it would have crashed out years ago. It had on a light and by the flickering yellows and oranges the light was coming from a fire.

His coat blew out behind him as he was smirking in smugness. He looked down at the small wooden stairs clung to the cliffs leading down to a small jetty, but it was lacking any kind of boat, and he doubted an unmanned boat would have lasted long as the jetty bounced and crashed around in the wind. He couldn't help but wonder why the magical people would be so cheap and whether it was to hopefully lose a prisoner or 2 occasionally.

Shrugging his shoulders he really didn't care about that. He walked over to the cabin and wrenched the door open. He was surprised to see a young woman all alone reading a book. She was huddled in blankets, and fell to the floor as he had startled her.

His sword was out and to length; the tip to her face before she could think about moving. She gulped with the colours of the fire reflecting off her pale skin. He was smiling at her and made motions to stand with his sword. She carefully climbed up while clutching the blankets to her chest, eying the blade nervously, and her blue eyes flickering to the table next to her seat, which had her wand.

Harry smirked as he moved over and picked the wand up and throwing it out the door. "Okay, Miss. Auror, drop the blankets so I can see you clearly. I don't want you trying anything now do I?!" he said and asked rhetorically.

"Umm…" she mumbled as her cheeks darkened red. "I'm not wearing anything under these. It was pouring down when I got here and I was soaked through," she said, gesturing to the fire where even underwear hung, drying with her robes.

Harry frowned and his sword outstretched. "I don't care! Don't you have magical powers to dry your clothes with!?"

She looked at him, startled. "Err," she stumbled out looking highly embarrassed. "I seriously didn't think of that."

"Just drop the blankets!" he said and she closed her eyes letting them slip. She hadn't been joking that she was naked. She was pretty with long brown hair, blue eyes and a mousy figure with small pale breasts and some trim hair between her legs.

She obviously didn't get much sun, if any at all. She looked younger than he would have thought an Auror should be. "How old are you?" he asked her as she was crossing her arms over her breasts and blushing brightly.

"T-twenty!" she stuttered out, squirming in discomfort as he was watching her. He was secretly enjoying the show. He had seen his sister naked enough that he had a few different methods for keeping his body from pitching up a tent. He found a businesslike approach the best method, as he didn't want to come off as a perv. He had only ever kissed one girl before, and that was because he rescued her from some bandits while she was passing by his village with a small convoy.

"I-umm," she continued, fidgeting more. "Well, I got into trouble at the academy and I was punished by being assigned here!" she said sheepishly. "I'm a medical student with the Auror Department… well academy. I should be graduating next year!" she said fidgeting further on her feet. "It was my mum's idea. She's a muggle-born and went on to being an auror too, but I wanted to be a mediwitch, and we kind of compromised.

"She works with muggle-mage relations now," she continued. "She said the academy helped her get things and they need emergency response medics too, so that is me. I was messing around and got into trouble, and trouble makers are punished with assignments like this, as long as we're senior cadets. I was mocking one of our teachers because she was a prude stick in the mud and she heard me!" she sighed sadly before she looked to him.

"And now this!" she sighed sadly. "And you're not here just to teach me a lesson are you?" she asked, and he shook his head. "You're here to get to the prison aren't you?" she asked again, and he nodded. "Sorry I would like to help you but the boat stays on Azkaban Island until it's needed to transport felons across to the prison."

"I don't need a boat!" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"W-well using a broom could work," she suggested. "But the dementors fly and will swarm you, and if they don't grab you and suck out your soul you'll fall to your doom in the freezing waters."

"Why are you being so helpful?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I figured as soon as you realise how fruitless it is to try that you'll give up and go home," she answered sheepishly. "Who are you trying to break out anyway…? You're what…? Late teens?" she asked, curious.

"Seventeen!" he agreed shrugging. "I'm here for Sirius Black."

"Oh well that makes sense," she said sarcastically, taking a few steps towards him, but stopped at his look but his sword folded and he put it away, closing the door finally as he noticed her shivering. "So-so what's your name?"

"Chrono Promathia!" he answered, startling her. "What's your name?" he asked in return.

"Hestia Jones!" she said as she looked into his eyes while her eyes widened a little. "So… Mr. Promathia. Are you going to be tying me up before you run off and get yourself foolishly killed trying to free a convicted murderer?"

"Imprisoned," he corrected, amused. "Never convicted, never tried. If he were he would be a free man because he is innocent. It makes me wonder whether there are more un-convicted men and woman just rotting away in there."

"So," she said nervously as she stepped closer to him, shivering with the cold and nerves. "You're a man of justice?" she asked and he shrugged as she had managed to get close to him. She was a head shorter than him, and he knew what was up as her small and poor excuse for muscles tensed.

She grabbed his arm and tried to twist him around with his arm behind his back, but all that happened was he reversed it, spun her, and pushed her up against the side wall with his arms around her chest and her back pulled flush to his front. She squirmed and tried to fight back but though her body was nice and looked like it did workout, he wondered how little that workout was for her to be so easily subdued when she was supposed to be a cop.

"That was so predictable, Hestia!" he whispered in her ear, sending a cold shiver running down her spine with his warm breath. She squirmed some more. It was hard to keep his thoughts clean as he felt her soft, cool body in his arms, with her smooth, soft skin.

He spun her round with ease, pushing her back against the wall. His nose was almost touching hers, and her breathing was laboured. Her chest was heaving against his while he pinned her arms to her sides with his arms around her, and her cheeks were on fire as she was lost in his emerald eyes.

Then she shocked herself as she kissed him. He hadn't been ready and kissed her back. It was a sloppy kiss but after a few moments they got into a lustful rhythm. His tongue found hers, sucking it out of her mouth into his. He loosened his grip on her and her fingers were soon running through his hair, pulling him tighter into her lips. He wrapped his arms around her soft skin, gripping her tight little butt between his fingers.

He pulled her up into his arms, squeezing her bare butt and pulling her into him with her legs wrapping around his waist. He was rucked up in his trousers, pushing up against her. He dropped to his knees with her in his arms, lowering her to the carpeted floor. He shrugged off his coat, showing the wand holster on his left arm, and white gold gauntlet on his right forearm, and threw it behind him while she pulled back from his lips as she was struggling with his belt.

His belt came off and her lips returned to his as he threw his sword and belt back to his coat. His lips trailed from hers to her neck, suckling the soft pristine skin. She moaned and whimpered while his hands squeezed her breasts, pinching her hardened pink nipples. He moved his mouth down and captured her nipples between his lips each, sucking on each in turn.

Hestia quivered, her fingers running through his hair, pulling him tighter to her. She reached round pulling and tugging on his tee shirt before it slid off, she threw it to the floor, running her hands over his taught muscular body.

It had been two hours later that Harry left Hestia snoozing on the floor, wrapped up in blankets. He had gotten dressed and snuck out of the hut. He still couldn't quite believe what had just happened, but he shook off that thought for now. He had other things he had to do, like breaking into Azkaban Prison, and then finding Sirius and breaking out again.

He wondered mildly whether he should feel weird about having his first time with a strange young auror who he believed might have been a virgin herself. The magical world did come off as a little prudish. However, he had plenty of time to think through that when he wasn't about to do the supposedly impossible.

Harry shrugged his thoughts clean before he looked to the stairs leading down the cliff just as it started drizzling. He sighed before carefully climbing down. It didn't feel at all safe. If anything it felt like he had a death wish using it.

He got to the jetty, barely keeping his balance at first, but as a seasoned worrier adapted quickly as he looked out to see. The fog in the distance was thick with cold and he hoped he could break through it and keep the dementors at bay. After all, summons are technically gods, lesser gods than he was, apparently, according to what he knew from battling with Shiva, she doesn't talk much, too interested in spending their little time together touching him.

"Okay," he said with a nod as he raised his right arm. A red glow blazed from out of his sleeve as he concentrated to establish a connection with the mighty beast and its domain in a dimension between worlds. "Leviathan!" he hissed out. His voice echoed with power and magic as his right hand swept down, palm out towards the sea.

His palm flashed red and a blast of red light blazed out into a huge purple pentagram on the rushing water. He had to steady himself as he pulled back with the red light fading to nothing. The pentagram had a seven point star glowing on it with purple energy fading out into blurring the lines. Harry had to brace himself as moments later a monstrous dragon burst through, destroying the pentagram.

The magnificent beast reached several metres above Harry's head, shacking the jetty further but Harry didn't pay mind to that. It was a serpent of a beast with gigantic front arms with massive clawed, webbed hands that looked made to tear other monsters apart with pure white claws. Its head was massive but narrow with razor sharp teeth. Its feet were elongated and webbed with claws like its hands, and it had a long whip like tail with huge flippers out like a cross over.

The creature was deep cosmic grey fading into black at the ends with gills running down its neck to its shoulders with horned vents opening and closing them. Over and around his shoulder blades he had massive wings spreading out the same length of its body with another set further down its back spread out, and 3 sets of large fierce yellow eyes with black slanted pupils.

It curved above him, gliding in the air before it flipped around at a slanted angle. Its wings and gill guards slammed close to its body making it like a dart. It slid into the water with barely any disturbance before its head broke the surface watching him and waiting.

"Hi my friend…!" Harry greeted the magnificent creature as he crouched down and petted its snout. He got a few rumbles of greeting before he stood. It always made him feel odd talking to such a gigantic creature like it was human. "Yes, no big ass monster to fight, and not our world," he readily agreed as the ocean dragon's eyes roamed before stopping on the fog. "Yeah, noticed that. Well we'll have a whole army of soul drinking spectres to deal with. I hope you're okay with that, and then I'm breaking into a prison, and bringing an innocent man back with me!"

Leviathan growled and Harry hopped up effortlessly as the sea monster rose higher in the water, and landed on its large head. Leviathan was fast, not asking for instruction. He could feel his task through the connection with his summoner. And though the dragon could refuse, he had grown to trust and care for his summoner.

They headed out to sea, into the cold fog. Harry could feel the cold chilling through to the bone. He could sense them in the distance and he knew they could sense him. They were coming. He could hear the rattling of their breath, making the cold more. Harry could see images in his head, long passed memories, and hear voices, but he didn't dwell. He could dwell on a past that even he couldn't change. It would do nothing for his future. His past was never changing, it was a certainty. All he could do now was change his future.

"Leviathan…!" Harry commanded with a growl. "Blow them the fuck to hell!" he ordered. The dragon roared up, rising the top half out of the sea. His mouth opened, and pulsed with black energy with a pure white ball of light in its centre.

Then the beast roared, and in a flash bomb of white cut through fog, blasting it away in a wave of furious burning power. Harry saw them briefly, so close, like rotten ghosts wearing black ragged robes. Their breath sucked away positive emotions, but to avoid despair he concentrated on anger. He was angry that they would make him see and hear his lose. His mother, Charles, and then all of the pain he suffered at the Dursley's.

They were swishing down in a storm of black like a tornado. They saw the danger before it hit as the morbidly beautiful formation of flight became a hectic, frantic scramble to escape, but for most, it was useless. Leviathan's attack hit them dead centre. They funnelled the white, yellow, and red flames in the cold air.

The dementors screamed in agony bursting open in black ash releasing pyreflies of different green shades from forest to garden, fading up into many shades of yellows and orange. It was a funnel of a burning tornado of screams of agony, bursting up, the dark clouds ripped open from the sky letting through the rays of sun, which seemed to cause any survivors pain as they fled into the dark of the tower on the rocks while the flames flickered away, embers of burning rags falling to the ocean.

Harry could see the tower now the clouds had parted, and the fog was slowly dissipating. It was a spiral of a dark and foreboding place, fit for an evil overlord to try conquering the world from. It was like it was straight out of the dark side of a fairy tale. It was large, reaching up to the sky where dark clouds still hovered above with more dementors keeping their distance from him and dragon.

The tower was more like a large, tall palace with spire roof points. The bricks were blackened and covered by green sludge and slime. The windows were small and with so much muck covering them that it was unlikely that anyone could see out or in, and without cameras the magical world lacked any real security system.

He doubted that any wards would detect him coming as he wasn't exactly using magic and they had likely gotten complacent that the dementors would stop anyone. They were going to be sorely disappointed and he let a grin stretch across his lips as they reached the stone jetty on the side of the rocks where a rotten looking black wood boat drifted in the rough waves, and it didn't even have an engine.

Shrugging Harry hopped off Leviathan, skipping off the side of the boat and landing on the jetty before turning back to his summons. "Leviathan, stay here and I'll be back when I can. You can play with this poor excuse for a ship until I get back," he said while the dragon was looking at the boat in disgust and Harry had started up the stairs, barely a few steps when he heard the tearing, straining wood and glanced back to see the boat being dragged under the water with Leviathan.

Harry shrugged as he climbed the rest of the stairs to the large rotten oak door in the side of the building. He was a little more surprised as the steps up were cut into the stone of the cliffs and had rusted metal railings, not that he would feel safe leaning on them. It was wetter on the island, with rain coming down, soaking him so he wanted to hurry inside.

He drew his sword to its full length as he reached the top and in a double swish, crossing the door the wood fell down in four pieces. The inside was light by torches on the walls in brackets. They were rusted with weather, but the fire was obviously magic.

The inside was dark, dank, and stank of excrement. He crinkled his nose in disgust. There was a large table with some games on it surrounded by chairs and three men within. The storm outside must have been so loud that they hadn't noticed the explosion of dementors, or their screams over the weather, or if they did, they thought it was the storm.

It was quite amusing how the men just stared at him for a few moments, not even trying to go for their wands and they didn't get a chance as Harry rushed them. The first man tried for his wand, but was knocked out by the butt of the sword while Harry's left fist knocked out another while the tip of his blade reached the neck of the last man, and he stopped on his way to his wand.

Harry moved closer as the man stayed frozen and allowed Harry to pull his wand out of his pocket and pocketed it for himself. He figured Sirius would need something to use once he got out of jail. The man stood at a gesture, shivering. He looked like he was the youngest, the less arrogant because of that, and therefore less likely going to defy him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked the man as he grabbed a large set of keys from the belt of the first man he knocked out.

"K-Kevin, sir!" he said shakily. "W-what do you want…? How did you get here?"

"I'm here to visit Mr. Sirius Black!" he replied whimsically while smiling, and the guard paled and gulped as he was likely thinking terrible things because of the lies about Sirius, lies Dumbledore knew about, and he would kill the old man after he had served any purpose he might have. "Now, you're going to lead me to his cell or I won't just knock you out! I will take your head from your shoulders, and send it to the ministry as a warning!"

The man nodded frantically. He didn't know Harry was bluffing. He would have just knocked him out and looked for himself until he either found Sirius or a more cooperative guide. Harry wasn't going to kill someone just for doing their job, even if they knew they were holding innocent people.

Harry followed his guide, and the further in they got the more they could feel the dementors' effects, but no dementor seemed to dare come out from wherever they were hiding. He wasn't sure how he killed them, but then they were soul eating monsters, and materia was created from life force energy, so maybe that was why, only life can kill creatures that fed on life. It could be that only the prey could kill the hunter or something like that.

The tunnels through the prison were cold, filthy, and narrow. They moved up stairs, through corridors, and passed cells. It was inhumane how these people were kept. He read some of their crimes and grimaced. These were just petty criminals in hovels, their cells like boxes, some only having been in for a few months looked like they were near deaths door.

He didn't believe that people should get off that easily, but he didn't feel that they should be tortured like this. Then all of these dementor, letting go of souls when they died. The magical world was stealing souls from Death. He wondered whether that was pissing her off or whether she cared, because if she did she would owe him one for this.

Harry stopped the man as they passed a cell on the upper floors. It said 'Bellatrix Lestrange'. It said she was a Death Eater, and caught 10 years ago, but escaped ministry detainment and was recaptured 3 years previously. He wouldn't have cared to stop; only he had gotten curious as he sensed an extra life force within the tiny cell.

He looked in and almost vomited because of the stench. However, looking passed the woman in rags and the muck he saw a small child. She had pitch-black hair and dark eyes, and couldn't have been more than two or three years old.

Harry didn't even think about it as his sword sliced through the wood. He didn't care about the muck as the naked child sat on the floor with crap covered from head to toe in filth, and he hated to think how she had survived, how her mother had taken care of her. He looked from the child to the mother; her eyes were barely open, light blue, and she gave a pained grin before he swept the child up and left the cell with her.

He was thankful that looking into her eyes she still held curiosity, and light. She didn't look like the dementors even affected her. She had been born around them, raised with them passing her door. Her body and soul had to have adapted, to become stronger to survive.

Harry looked to the guard as he paled at the rage present in Harry's eyes before he screamed out as the blade penetrated his right leg before pulling back and he fell to the ground, whimpering.

"You people are sick!" he hissed out as the man cried, holding his bleeding leg before the man shut up as he was kicked in the face and knocked out.

Harry knew he was close as he snatched up the keys and carried on up the stars where he came to four cages out on the roof in the freezing cold with very little to shelter from the weather. There was only one cage occupied by a man with long matted black hair and beard. His cool blue eyes only showed a small spark of life as he watched Harry approach.

The dementors were above, circling the spire. The clouds were dark, and rain poured down, washing away some of the grime from him and the girl. She jumped as she looked up seeing her first ever strike of lightning, and clinging to him as the thunder boomed, the lightning lighting up the dark cloaked spectres spiralling around above, watching them, and waiting.

Then as Harry reached for Sirius's cell the dementors streaked down in a wake of fury only to pull back and up, away from them as Leviathan crashed up the side of the building, crunching bricks and roaring in fury, holding itself up with its four wings open, shooting blast after blast. It caught dementors, and they screamed, bursting into black ash and escaping, further away, Leviathan watched them carefully, growling.

Harry smirked as Sirius had moved from his bed to watch in awe. Harry put his sword away, readjusting the girl in his arms before placing a key in the cell door, opening it and walking back to the dragon with a grin as the girl in his arms looked to it in amazement.

"Sirius, hurry up, let's get out of here!" Harry said as he looked down to see two rickety old looking boats coming around, and sailing with magic towards the prison across the water as it was calmer without the cold of the dementors.

The man staggered to get closer, looking down passed the dragon. "Who are you and what do you want?!" the man demanded, exhausted, his voice strained from underuse. "How the hell did you tame a freaking dragon?!" he demanded in a rush. "And why do you have a little girl with you?!"

"Chrono Promathia, nice to meet you!" he said waving him off. "The rest… all in good time, unless you want to spend the rest of your life here while that bastard Pettigrew gets off, and that prick Dumbledore gets away with letting you go here while he knew you were innocent because he feared a prophecy involving Harry Potter, so he wanted control, to stop him changing the magical world, but like all idiots he has just cemented Harry's loathing."

Sirius just stared in horror while Harry climbed up onto Leviathan and offered his free hand, pulling the man up he sat with the girl curled on his lap, and Sirius behind him as the dragon threw himself back, wings open they glided away from the tower.

Harry leaned over, whispering something to the dragon. The Sirius could only stare in horror as blast after blast shattered into the ranks of dementors, tearing them apart, freeing the devoured souls from within. The whole top spire of the prison was broken up, toppling bricks and roof into the ocean. Spells shot up from the boats, but the dragon was too high for them to reach, soon out of sight, heading over the mainland before veering west.

It took a while before they landed down in the ocean in South Ireland, and Sirius cried out as Leviathan burst away in a burst of purple light and pyreflies. Sirius hit the water with a splash while Harry landed on his feet thigh deep without a moment to worry. Harry had washed the child as best he could then, as he started walking up towards the house at the top, overlooking the sea.

"Come on, don't dillydally!" Harry called back, smirking as he left the water for the beach, and turned to see Sirius dragging himself out on his hands and knees panting for breath.

"That's alright for you to say!" he panted tiredly."You haven't spent ten years with dementors!" he complained while Harry grinned.

"Well don't worry, we'll make them all pay!" he replied, amused. "For what they've done to us, we will ruin them!"

"Us…?" Sirius asked panting out the small word, not understanding what was going on, and he would be in for the shock of his life.

Harry just shrugged as he turned and began walking up the beach to a large opening, sloping up towards the cottage with grass and trees.

_**to be continued…**_

Hestia could only have stared. She didn't know what she could do other than what she had. She had woken to find Chrono had left her alone. She felt bad at first that he left like that when she remembered that he had wanted to break Sirius Black out of jail. She had quickly pulled on her clothes, doing up her robe, and then went outside, thankfully finding her wand when she saw the explosion.

She had never seen Azkaban before, and didn't think it could ever be seen from the mainland. She had hoped Chrono had just changed his mind and left until the fog cleared in the explosion and the sun burst through the clouds. Her 'lover' just happened to have a freaking dementor murdering dragon to ride on, it was no wonder he was so confident in his mission.

Her mind had whirled as she wondered whether Sirius Black really was innocent, and an illegally imprisoned man, but she had to alert the aurors office and Law Enforcement anyway. She didn't really want to, but she would have been in trouble if she was found out. After all, Chrono hadn't been horrible to her, and she was certain he had nothing to do with blood purity. She was quite certain he didn't care about a person's blood as she was a half-blood herself and admitted it, and he didn't seem to give it any thought.

She had spoken to Amelia Bones when she arrived with a large force of aurors. Even she had just stared out to see at the towers of Azkaban in awe. The tallest tower still had dark clouds and dementors, but most of them had been destroyed. She told the woman about Chrono, leaving out the personal details of her hormones, and that he was the hottest guy she had ever met with a body - well, anyway, Amelia had been doubtful about the dragon.

However, when the dementors' went to attack the top tower the dragon had shown up again, and it was incredible. Amelia had sent aurors on some hidden boats Hestia didn't know about, and the dragon had streaked out of the water, scaling the tower with ease, shooting blasts of white power into dementors, destroying them for daring to attack its master.

The dragon then flew away with passengers and blasted more and more dementors, destroying them and freeing the souls from within. She had told Amelia that Sirius was supposedly illegally imprisoned, which seemed to have shocked the woman, and if it was true she was likely going to get to the bottom of that as Amelia Bone was a friend of her mothers, so she knew her personally and knew she was a very good woman.

She had been relieved of her duty and told to go home, however, she froze as she felt something sharp digging into her back. She looked around slightly to see an auror she knew was bad news from family and friends. She couldn't remember his name. He had filthy teeth and smelt bad with dirty brown robes, and a hateful expression aimed at her.

"Looks like this filthy half-breed took something that should go back to Azkaban now!" the man hissed at her from behind. "We can't have anyone finding out the truth about him now can we. It would look bad. More good pureblood families will think about joining Potter than is healthy! I think I'll keep you. Have a little fun. Send a ransom into the paper. This half-breed will come for you and see me all over you, but he'll hand over-!"

She had shivered in fear when he suddenly stopped talking and his wand left her back. She looked around and down in shock to see him lying on the ground. His mucky eyes wide open and lifeless, not even the presents of shock or anguish. However, she could hear his voice and looked up to see a busty young woman wearing a purple robe over her body; it was undone but she couldn't see what she wore underneath. The robe looked like it had a life of its own, and her hands were small and light purple with near white markings.

Held up by his throat screaming and begging within black flames was the man dead on the floor. Red eyes glowed out of the girls' hood. The man was a glow of browns and blacks, sickly dull, and screaming out, struggling against the girls grip. He was taller than her, yet she somehow held him off his feet, and Hestia didn't know what was going on.

She took a step back, her blue eyes wide with horror. The girl turned to her, the red in her eyes dulling, and she could almost feel the smirk. Then she spoke, her words were like fear and peace, rolled into one, gentle, and calm, sad, but holding a small note of hope.

"Tell Lord Chrono. He delivered my souls from their damnation, and in return I save your soul and body from this foul being where he shall be dammed to be judged before the life force of this world."

Hestia didn't have a chance to say a thing when she disappeared in a blaze of purple flames, just a few embers flickering down to lay on the ground as she was gone with the man's soul, having torn it from his living body.

"Death…!"

Hestia was startled to turn and see a woman with dark red hair and wisps of grey tied up into a lose, messy bun. She looked at Hestia in awe: Amelia Bones. "Y-you… this Chrono… when gods are involved in our world, it normally isn't a very good sign. It normally means someone has pissed one off beyond blasphemy considering most of the gods worshipped today have left, or ignore our world, but there are still some who stay, or visit as noted in history!"

"T-then what do we do?" Hestia asked, scared. "C-Chrono didn't seem like he was angry with me… he was nice and kind… he said Sirius Black was innocent and never convicted of a crime."

"Yes," she agreed thoughtfully. "Then this may have something to do with Harry Potter, which means I may know who has pissed off a god!"

"W-who…?"

"Albus Dumbledore!"


	8. Reality of the Press

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter VIII**

**Reality of the Press**

_**Daily Prophet Special Report**_

_BREAK IN AND ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN PRISON_

_**SIRIUS BLACK: Known Death Eater: AT LARGE**_

_Yesterday afternoon at roughly 2pm an unknown man broke into Azkaban prison using a dragon thought to be only myth. It is unknown how he, or anyone could control any dragon as they are notoriously strong willed, even attempts at training them from hatchlings has gone without success. Furthermore, any one man having gained control of what we have come to believe is the mythical dragon god, Leviathan is beyond amazing._

_If it truly was the legendary King of the Seas as dragon researchers believe then books with drawn pictures will have to be altered to represent the facts. The dragon doesn't look much like the pictures depict: see below for a picture taken by aurors as the dragon escaped with this mysterious man and Sirius Black._

_It is unknown why this mysterious stranger would set Black free, but as of yet the auror office is not connecting this with the Death Eaters or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is suspicious, and we of the Daily Prophet shall keep you informed to the best of our abilities. _

_Sirius Black: Known Death Eater and killer of 13 muggles with a single spell was little in comparison to the dragon and its tamer. The beast singlehandedly destroyed most of the Dementors of Azkaban Prison. This means the prison is now guarded by a small army of wizards and witches to make up the huge loss of numbers. _

_It was believed that dementors were immortal and it was impossible to kill them, leaving us only able to ward them off, but we have testimony from eyes witnesses, one having been held captive by the mysterious Dragon Tamer. He informed this paper that the man had used fire and lightning magic without a wand and destroyed every dementor they came across in the prison._

_The Minister of Magic has yet to comment, but his press sectary has said once they get any new information we will be informed to report the news to you, the public… _

Albus Dumbledore had paled; the colour draining from his cheeks as he sat back in his chair looking at the moving picture of a truly magnificent dragon as it streaked across the cold dark sky. He was sat in his office at Hogwarts alone to his thoughts. He tried not to think about the implications of this, not to mention a man slaughtering dementors, not that he cared about them. If they were all destroyed, it could only be a good thing for the world.

However, he has also noticed that Harry Potter's vault keys were reclaimed, which meant the one's he had were destroyed, and he had a letter from Gringotts that morning telling him that they were investigating him for fraud and theft and that they've frozen all of his accounts, except a small amount they're allowing him to live on.

He could live with his funds being limited as he eats at Hogwarts anyway, but his access to Hogwarts funds has been completely revoked, and they're being audited. It was lucky he has kept his hands out of the schools coffers. They were too small, and too closely monitored for him to do anything with anyway. It was really the possibility of having to pay back everything he took that was worrisome, but hopefully the goblins found that he wasn't a complete idiot, or a bad person.

He hadn't got that much money himself, and he had gotten carried away when all of those fools had needed financial help, and he thought about how many favours could have been called in once 'he' returned. Now it could cost him more than just money. Maybe he shouldn't have thought it a good idea to fund his Order with the Potter funds at least. He could play off the rest as 'good' intentions and honestly not his problem, as the people he bailed out with Potter money would have to pay everything back with interest. He should have just kept to Black's money, though now he's 'free' he'll be persuade for that too, if the letter he received didn't include that in with the Potter's funds, since it technically belonged to Harry.

He was only trying to help, and lots of the funds went to help fools who didn't have any insurance get back on their feet, which was a lot of people. Though he wondered why he bothered, as they still didn't get insurance. They wouldn't have him or the Potter's funds to help them out again. If anything happened the goblins would take full claim over their businesses or homes, leaving them with nothing.

Dumbledore wasn't stupid and made sure that all of the properties and businesses he helped belonged to the Potter estate. Although he took the money without asking, he couldn't just give it away like that, magical lore would have been after his head for that kind of stupidity. Anyway, he felt bad for Harry and didn't want to be tormented in the afterlife by Lily… well any more than she will already for the whole ignoring her will thing.

He honestly didn't like leaving Harry with those vile Dursley's, but saw no choice, and sure, he knew Sirius was innocent, but couldn't prove it so didn't try to get him free, as everyone wanted to believe that he was born an evil Black, so would be evil, which gave a somewhat bad stigma to his cousin, Andromeda who also joined the good side and even married a muggle-born, likely the only reason she wasn't being accused of being a Death Eater too.

Speaking out in Sirius's defence would have unfortunately sullied his name in a time when somebody over the age of 15 months needed to stand as a beacon of hope while Dumbledore needed to be the beacon of protection, even if he wasn't that good at it; the people believed and saw what they wanted, no matter how foolish that was. Though, he sometimes wondered why he bothered as he could see this all coming to kick him in the butt, and very hard.

It looked like the goblins hadn't noticed the deeds he locked away yet or they would probably start charging rent, mortgage fees, and start calculating back payment fees on Harry's behalf, (if they weren't in the process of doing that already, so no one knew about it yet as if was private money business, and the goblins took that serious). Though, Dumbledore was concerned as he knew that barely anyone would be able to afford payments in money. None of the people the money helped were smart enough to ask for a contract stopping them from being charged, ever, but even if they had; his signature wouldn't have been good enough.

He sighed, knowing it would only be a matter of time before all of those deeds would come to light and a lot of people would be made a lot poorer, and be royally peeved at him. It made him grimace thinking about all of the interest and back payments the goblins would add. Harry was likely going to get himself a lot of interesting conversations with fathers of the pureblood bloodlines that would follow magical lore to the letter.

Those purebloods who would otherwise care would overlook the fact Harry was a half-blood for the fact he was the Boy-Who-Lived, last remaining Potter, and heir to the Black line, some never having believed that Sirius was a Death Eater, and either not caring he was in jail, or never being able to prove his innocence, even though it never went to trial, but maybe Sirius would have evidence, or his mysterious saviour would.

It would mean Harry would leave the Dursley's if he wanted, but that could be dealt with. He wasn't there by the look of things anyway. Dumbledore had been sending out letter to – well – honestly – they were to bug the hell out of the simple minded muggles, but now he sent one out properly to find Harry rather than the Dursley's.

For all he knew, the Dursley's might have forced Harry to join the boy scouts or army cadets to get him out of their way, and he could be camping or something; it was what he would have done if he was ignorant and selfish. But then Harry would likely prefer not being at the Dursley's so they wouldn't want to send him on trips or to camp.

The thought made him feel queasy about all of the debt people were going to be in with the Potter family, or should he say Harry as he was the last and even Black family, which would be Harry again as only official holder of the Black name, other than Sirius. He mildly wondered what a certain Mrs. Malfoy would think about that a Potter and Blood-Traitor were the soul Blacks; an amusing thought he pondered.

Though, maybe he should have thought things through more and charged all of those families at reasonable rates, and he could only hope that when the goblins speak to Harry that he would be reasonable. If Harry had even a moment of pettiness and demanded everything straight out he would become the sole owner of a lot of peoples hard work and dreams, but hopefully he didn't get his father's pettiness, but his mother's – oh – that could be worse, but at least it was smarter, and wouldn't potentially bring the magical world into a recession.

He sighed, maybe he should have at least checked up on the boy over the years, and then he could have nudged him to do the 'right' thing. He didn't trust those moron Dursley's, but he had little choice because of lore of magic, and if not Dursley's he would have had to go to someone, and though he could trust Andromeda Tonks, nee Black with Harry's care he couldn't trust that Malfoy's wouldn't try to take him, claiming Andromeda was disowned by the Black name so had no right.

He didn't want the boy dead, badly treated, or worse if the Malfoy's had him, going down a dark and depraved path, so he had to disregard Lily's will because the magical world would if the likes of Malfoy or other purebloods with connections to Harry through blood or the Black name. If he was taken by bad people like them, then he might slip out of the light and into the darkness. He already made that mistake when dealing with Tom Riddle; he had needed help, encouragement and friendship, but he never got that chance, so Dumbledore hoped he hadn't ruined anything for Harry.

However, if his keys to Harry's vault were gone, it could mean that Harry might find out, or odder and less likely that Harry was responsible. Maybe this mysterious Dragon Tamer could know the truth about Sirius, and if he did; he might get to Harry too, or have gotten to him. He was certain Sirius would go for Harry. He would have to watch carefully, just in case.

Meanwhile, Harry had reverted his age to 11 to get used to being small again, not that it showed with his muscles. Sirius was sitting opposite him at the breakfast table shortly after the jailbreak. Sirius was stuffing his face still after he had a nice long relaxing sleep. The brunette girl Harry had so kindly rescued had been cleaned up by Harry with the help of his new servant girl, Eclipse. She was fully covered now wearing a blue maid's uniform with white apron and headdress while Harry's new little sister was in some track bottoms and a tee shirt.

Sirius was convinced the girl was his somewhat niece; all things considered, as he could only think of one female Death Eater that would be in maximum security, and she was his cousin. It made them both sick that the Ministry would be so cruel. She couldn't talk, ate like an animal, and meat made her sick from just trial and error.

Harry had to make her some vitamin potions with Sirius containing baby formula from the muggle world, as witches didn't use it. They added in some vegetables mashed up in the food processor (Harry having gone out while they slept and gotten loads of muggle conveniences, TV, kitchen stuff, etc.). It was all needed as far as he was concerned.

The vegetables were for those natural nutrients etc., which everybody should need. It was surprising that she ate it out of the bowl with her face in it. She had dirtied herself up and it had taken Harry so long to clean her of all the muck before. He would be sure that he would be cleaning her every minute of every day if he didn't put her food in a bottle.

He felt it was easier feeding her from the baby bottle, and she was calmer with it and relaxed on Harry's lap. It took a few scans to realise that her body couldn't process meat, so soon they would try her on some soft fruits first. It would help if they could risk taking her to a healer, but it was too much of a risk. They would have to do their best until they cleared Sirius's name.

Harry had also made it clear to Sirius that yes; he was Harry Potter, and that he had some godly time and reality powers. He had laughed quite a lot at that as he realised that was how Harry was so easily 'conquering' Azkaban, and how he got the dragon summons.

Sirius had thought the paper was amusing as it had given Harry the title 'Dragon Tamer'. Well, at least Harry thought it was cooler than the stupid Boy-Who-Lived title.

"So, you're really going to go to Hogwarts with Dumbledore there?" Sirius asked sceptically.

Harry smirked and nodded while the girl sat next to him drinking her mix of things that would make anyone else sick. Her eyes are still blank, but she seems to be a little clingy to Harry. She would have to get used to her uncle as he'll be looking after her for a while, if he can manage.

"Yeah," he said munching some toast as he looked over a letter from Gringotts. It made him smile and laughed shaking his head. "Oh, you know how Dumbledore was using my money to help out morons with no insurance?"

"Yeah," he replied looking confused.

Harry smirked at him. "The old man left all of the deeds in my vault. I'm owed millions in back payments and interest," he told him laughing.

Sirius's eyes widened in awe as he looked over the letter and whistled. "I guess the old man isn't completely stupid… or maybe he is-…"

Harry shook his head smiling in amusement. "I have an idea that might be amusing. As I said, I want to get the old man back for doing what he thought was best rather than what would have been best by me."

Sirius was spared from answering as an owl flew in through the window. The owl was carrying a letter, landed next to Harry; he took the letter from its leg before quickly saving it from the girl as she went to manhandle it in curiosity.

Harry just grinned and opened his letter.

_"_Dear, Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you… blah blah blah…" he muttered as he read the letter. "Well, I have some things to get done, so Sirius, take care of… umm…" he frowned in thought as he tied the return slip to the owl and let it fly away. "How about… Tifa...? It was my... well, my not-quit-grandmothers name on my father's side-…?"

"Okay, Okay, as fine a name as any," he said with a shrug. "I already have a Dora for a cousin. Last I heard she hated her full name so I shortened it to that, so weird is all good I guess."

"OK, Tifa it is then," Harry said smiling at the girl as she finished her liquid breakfast.

It was a few days later, and 'innocent', eleven-year-old Harry Potter was wearing a black suit with white shirt and black tie and shiny black shoes, and carrying a large black suitcase. He walked into a busy and cramped office building down the back of Diagon Alley. He had to dodge and avoid people running around and paper birds flying all over the place.

He tried to get the reception woman's attention but she just ignored him. He had even done his hair up to come here. He need not have bothered. These people are worse dressed than a Neanderthal. He had expected something like out of the sixties at least but this was worse, and out of the Stone Age.

Shaking his head, he just walked into the building and took the stairs up to the next floor where he saw loads of reporters at desks with typewriters busying away. He was surprised they even get a paper out on time with this disarray.

He walked through the centre of desks while wondering whether it would be easier, and quicker to start his own newspaper from scratch. He sighed as he walked up some stairs at the end, not one person giving him more than a slight glance. He could rob this place or just pop in his own story and it would get published by mistake.

Shrugging he was going to knock on the door but just barged in instead. What he saw should have made him blush, being only eleven, but he had seen naked girls before. Well his sister and that one cute girl who was crushing on him before she died of an illness (so he couldn't save her) flashing him her boobs a few times and let him have a feel for a lot and other things. Well she only went down once before she died.

However, he had never seen anything a man fat old man with two women (about thirty odd) wearing leathers with boobs hanging out and lower areas on display. He had been tied up and was having his ass spanked. Harry looked to the door, realised that his break materia had gone off automatically, and unsealed the door.

"Oops," Harry said nervously and disgusted. "Isn't prostitution illegal, even in the magical world, so you're obviously not some prostitutes are you?"

They shook their heads nervously as he looked at their normal clothes around the room. "And you haven't been soliciting women for naughty things have you?" he asked the pale man and he shook his head vigorously.

"That's what I thought," he said as he picked up a camera from a side table and they hadn't moved from their position through shock. It showed a full roll of film, and Harry took several pictures before they moved, the women pulling their clothes up to themselves to hide their shame.

"Now why don't you lovely ladies get dressed and go home," he said as he pulled out a small bag of galleons and tossed it to one of them. "I have some business to discuss with the Daily Prophet's editor, don't I sir?"

"Y-yes of course," he was quick to say, sweat dripping from his brow.

Harry let the women dress as he un-cuffed the editor. He went for the camera but Harry just kicked him in the gut where he fell to his knees coughing and wheezing.

"Now that wasn't very nice. These pictures don't have to see the light of day sir. I doubt I'll have to publish them, and I'm sure you'll be better off for hearing me out."

He laughed as the man looked up as the women quickly left his office and closed the door behind them. "I'm Harry Potter and I've come to give your paper an interview-."

The fat editors eyes widened in shock as the copy of Harry's letter from his mum dropped from his hand at the man's feet. He greedily picked it up, unfolded it and read, his eyes ever widening. He was licking his lips as he finished the letter.

"Sirius Black is innocent," he said in awe. "Then… oh yes, this will get at that freak Fudge. If we can shed light on-," he paused as Harry laughed.

"The fact Sirius was illegally imprisoned?" he asked whimsically. "Possibly the fact that Dumbledore knows and allowed it, or at least couldn't prevent it from happening. It wasn't even Fudge who put him there."

"Yes yes," he said with a wicked grin. "Both Dumbledore and Fudge, yes, everybody likes to hear about misdeeds, but you're right. We can only put that Fudge allowed his continued imprisonment without giving him his rights of a trial by his peers."

"Fudge maybe a hard target, but," Harry laughed as he opened his briefcase and some large files tumbled out next to the fat man. He grabbed one as Harry closed his case and looked it over with his eyes wide open.

"T-these are copies of deeds that you own," he said in awe. "T-that's a lot… but wait, Dumbledore used your family wealth for-."

"Exactly and never charged any rent, or collected loan repayments," he said with a shrug. "Businesses, homes, property and land, all owing me money; all because of Dumbledore taking advantage of my money and them stupidly not paying their insurance premiums."

"T-this is a lot," he said shaking his head in awe. "W-what do you plan to do with all this?" he asked as he grabbed a self-ink quill and notebook.

Harry chuckled in thought. "Well, I'm of course willing to set up a payment plans with those unable to pay the back payment and interest straight up. However, if they have something of value and interest to the heir of the Potter and Pendragon line-."

"Y-you're the last Pendragon," he said in shock while furiously writing. "T-this is news worthy, oh yes, stealing from the Pendragon vault," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well yes, he had also been stealing from the Black vault, which belonged to me while Sirius Black was in jail as his godson and heir," he agreed as the man furiously scribbled away. "But anyway, as I was saying. If any of these companies or families have anything I might find of worth I'm willing to wave all interest fees and back payments as a good will gesture. It doesn't even have to be worth the same as they owe, but can be valuable in any other way, magical heirlooms, etc., as I am quite reasonable."

"Yes yes of course Mr. Potter," he agreed readily. "That is a lot more than anyone else would be willing to accept. Many others would make people homeless, taken over businesses, fired people. I think this is more than reasonable."

Harry nodded with a shrug. "I'm also willing to sell to my clients; of course they'll have back payments unpaid rent and interest if they pay its worth. But my manager at Gringotts has informed me that if I charge at least between three to five times the agents recommended price that I could just wave the rest of the charges as good will.

"I'm also more than willing to offer these people mortgages, or for companies payment plans to purchase their business outright at very low interest rates, of course."

"O-of course," the editor agreed hungrily. "So, now that bits out of the way, where have you been these past ten years. Albus Dumbledore has just stated that you've been living with your mother's muggle family."

Harry sighed and nodded. "That is unfortunate but true. I want it made clear that I have nothing against muggles. In most cases, they are very nice people, but my aunt had been jealous of my mother's magic and they took it out on me.

"I've recently seen my mother's will and it said that she would have rather that I be put into muggle care than go to her sister and brother-in-law," he said as he passed a copy to the editor. "It didn't even give any kind of custody to Albus Dumbledore.

"I have discovered that Albus Dumbledore not only sealed my parents will, but he left me on a doorstep on the first on November. I can only imagine that I was lucky that I wasn't kidnapped, or got hypothermia and died. I had apparently been hit by the killing curse and I don't believe that I was seen by a doctor, sorry… medi-wizard or healer.

"Then, the next few years of my life, well, I can only imagine what they did to me, but after. They treat me like crap, beat me for what I now understand is accidental magic, and my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs while their fat bullying son had two rooms and they had a guest room."

He paused here for the fat greedy man to catch up before continuing. "I don't know how or why the other muggles didn't ever see through my aunts and uncles lies about me, but they wouldn't even listen to their children as they knew-."

"Obviously magic," the editor said hungrily. "To make sure the muggle authorities didn't come and take you from them," he said as he wrote away.

"Yes, I had thought about that," he agreed nodding. "I had kind of made a friend. He was a wizard and told me all about it, but he died of an illness even magic couldn't cure. I was horrified that my relatives were going to his funeral. However, I accidently jumped… umm… sorry, apparated in my anger and I was there.

"I knew what I was, even who I was thanks to him, so I said my last goodbyes and comforted his little cousin before giving my relative a piece of my mind, and telling them that I know. I'm afraid I didn't know about the statue of security but I don't think the other adults would believe me, even after I jumped again.

"But this time it wasn't me who did it. I don't know how but… he set me up and helped me, but I haven't seen him since that day. He said I won't, and told me what to do to protect myself from Dumbledore. I think he's that Dragon Tamer man who broke Sirius Black out of jail, and he's trying to help us put things right, but I haven't met Sirius yet..."

"Yes, yes," the editor said with a wide grin. "The Dragon Tamer, destroyer of dementors, and hero to the Boy-Who-Lived, and Sirius Black."

"Yes," Harry said with a tired sigh. "I just hope that Sirius will be pardoned soon so I can get to meet him."

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

Albus Dumbledore could only feel sick as he read that morning edition of the Daily Prophet newspaper. It doesn't have a picture of Harry and just says he wants to keep his privacy for as long as he can. However, it does make him out to be an idiot and a thief.

He rubbed his brow as he knew that Dragon Tamer was going to be more trouble than breaking Sirius out of jail. The only mildly good thing that came out of this is Harry has replied to his Hogwarts letter, finally.

However, if he doesn't down play his fiddling with Harry's money at least a little he may lose his job at Hogwarts. Not only that but Harry had managed to find out and reveal his heritage as the last Pendragon, which seems to have people snooping to see whose bloodline.

They only seem to be interested in the two most famous Pendragon's, Arthur and Morgana. He's not sure which himself and just hopes if these nosy busybodies find out that it's Arthur. He might not have been a wizard, but it's better than being a descendant of the most famous Dark Lady in wizarding history. She was a woman who would have put Voldemort in his place without trying very hard, even though she wasn't anywhere near as crewel as him. Dumbledore supposed he could at least spin that in a good way if he had too.

But he still quivered at the thought. She would make Voldemort bow to her power. He dread to think what would happen if Harry followed her path. No, he shook away that terrible thought and took a deep breath. He's screwed up enough now so he had to have some luck.

If he played his cards more carefully from now on he could get on Harry's good side and guide him to the light whether he's Morgana's descendant or not. He nodded to himself as a plan came to mind with a smile. He could help get Sirius properly freed, now, and set right what he had royally screwed up.

It was a start but he was not crazy enough to think that it would be that easy.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Space in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter IX**

**Space in Hogwarts**

Harry was dressed neatly in a black long-sleeve shirt with the top few buttons undone with some long black slacks with black leather belt and black shoes with his shrunken school trunk in his pocket. He was wearing some tinted transition glasses along with an amused smirk. The summer leading up to his first day of school has been interesting. It led to a whole lot of auditing whether that was voluntary with some private citizens or like with some politicians, Hogwarts, and other public funded places forced.

Minister Fudge was one slippery little man as he was just about keeping office, but Dumbledore was surprising as he helped get Sirius his freedom. Though, they knew better than to take that at face value. He wanted to get on Harry's good side, probably to keep him in the 'light', or whatever the crazy old man wanted, it was going to be interesting finding out.

Though, they supposed they would just take and give nothing, it got Sirius officially set free, and with that revealed the truth about Tifa Black, which caused an outcry against the Ministry. At least little Tifa could now have medical treatment, and though she wouldn't fully recover she would have a happy, full, free life to do what she wanted in the future.

It was lucky for the Ministry that no other children were found in the prison, dead or alive, but it brought forward some new legislation to protect children against anything like it happening again. There had even been some noise from the public about keeping the dementors away from the prisoners, especially petty criminals with the hope that they could be rehabilitated.

A lot of anger and mistrust came about because of Sirius's false and illegal imprisonment. The Ministry was trying to pay Sirius off, but with Harry's policy of vengeance is fun when it damages a person's reputation and career he was going down the sue everybody involve route. That went with suing for his false imprisonment and Tifa's along with using loads of magical lore stuff to screw with the establishment as much as possible.

Harry couldn't have been prouder of his godfather for joining in his fun and games. This put a lot of people in a bad situation – mainly some pureblood families who had to choose sides. It didn't matter to Harry what side they chose but it sure was amusing to watch all of the chaos in government he was responsible for.

Dumbledore had resigned his post on the wizengamot once Sirius was freed to show his 'support' or more likely before they fired him. It was surprising he was still keeping his job at Hogwarts. The old man was nearly broke from what Harry found out because of sums he had to pay back from his little organisation, the Order of the Phoenix that fought against Voldemort.

It had been with amusement that his Accounts Manager, Kandahar had been receiving plenty of pleas from some quite well to do families begging him to waiver all of their 'missed' payments. However, some of them had been offering all sorts of crazy stuff to have them waived, none of which he had any use. They would have never gotten away with making half of the 'suggestions' they had made in the muggle world.

The magical UK was in turmoil and Harry loved it. There was nothing like getting even with greedy morons. He was giving his 'clients' plenty of good rates and deals. If they had a problem, they should see Dumbledore as he was at fault and not Harry. Harry was actually being very reasonable, and if he left it to the goblins he would have taken everything from them without hesitation or mercy, so they should think themselves lucky.

Anyway, he didn't much care to think about that right now, and didn't want to put any kids out on the streets, or make them go hungry so he was doing his best to be accommodating, but not being a push over. He had more pressing matters such as the amusement of magical school and trying to make friends. Plus he was sure Dumbledore had some neat stuff at school he could steal.

It wasn't easy getting to Kings Cross Station on the first of September before 11AM. Oh, wait, yes it was, that was very easy, but since he left Sirius at home because people knew who he was, what he looked like, and kept mobbing him he still hadn't found the magical entrance to platform 9¾. It was driving him crazy and Defender Cottage didn't have a phone line to call and ask. He made a mental note to put in a phone line and get Sirius a mobile phone.

He had arrived by the Knight Bus so knew that going back would take too long. He would have thought they would put up a sign for muggle-raised students to make life simpler, or put around an enchantment so the station staff can tell him instead of looking at him as if he was crazy, or at least write instructions on his ticket. It was bad enough that he had to buy a ticket for the turnstiles to get onto the platforms in the first place.

Harry sighed, looking at his magical world ticket; they could have made it smaller, to work the turnstiles: St. Pancras Kings Cross – Platform 9 ¾ was written in neat red writing along with terms and conditions on the back. He was starting to believe that he might have to get the bus to school when he lent up against a barrier between platforms only to stagger through solid wall.

He frowned as he just kept his balance and stood up straight. "Oh, nine and three quarters," he said to himself chuckling as he realised it was three quarters along the track. "I should take things a little more literal if I can't figure something out," he muttered to himself as he stood half in the wall, half out, amused by the whole effect.

Shrugging he was about to enter back into the tunnel leading to his platform when he saw some fat ginger woman rushing some boys and a girl towards him. He found it amusing that the girl looked agitated while two twin ginger boys were pushing trolleys laughing at her. They were probably up to no good he figured by the gleams they had in their eyes.

The last two boys, one was short, about 11 and ginger with freckles, and the other, older wearing round glasses. He looked like a pompous nerd; the type that would grass on you for cussing after you stub your toe, which was every humans right, cussing made it feel better, and both of them were pushing trolleys too.

Harry wondered whether they had heard about special shrinking trunks when he took real note of their clothes. You could learn something about the clothes a person wore. It became quite obvious as they got closer that they were a poorer family, but still they got what they needed he supposed as they didn't look unhappy.

The girl was a little different from all the ginger or darker ginger. Her hair was red like theirs but was coppery orange with some red flashing in it as the light caught it differently. She had a white hair band keeping her hair from her eyes, and a plaid skirt, grey tee, and black shoes.

He wondered whether it was OK for him to check out girls his age, and now he's confusing himself. Well, she was the first girl he had really looked at since being back in this world if you discount older women. However, he quickly shook that from his mind as these weird mage stopped staring at him in confusion, and the girl was biting her lips to stop giggling.

"Oh, sorry," he said chuckling nervously as he realised he was in the way and half through the wall. "I guess you'll want to get passed, well anything for a petty face," he said winking at the girl with a smirk as he disappeared back into the tunnel, but not missing her cheeks exploding into colour.

The big red stream train pleasantly surprised Harry, and it would most certainly be fun getting to ride on one. He walked through the crowds of students saying their last farewells to parents and younger siblings before jumping into a carriage near the back and finding a free compartment void of anyone and relaxed on a seat.

It wasn't long before the whistle blew and the train started leaving. He looked out of the window and grinned as that girl was out there with her mother, her cheeks flamed up again as he waved at her. He wondered how many girls he could make blush that red just to amuse him, so that would be amusing to find out.

He was back in his seat wondering whether he should have bought some comics to read or a book when there was a knock on the door before it slid open. It was one of those brothers, the youngest, and he looked nervous as he stood in the doorway. Harry thought it would have been amusing to mess with the boys' head but he didn't look smart enough to get any of his jokes and teases.

"Umm… can I sit here, everywhere else so far has been packed," he asked shifting from foot to foot looking uncomfortable, his eyes travelling from Harry's clothes to his made him blush.

"Sure," he said with a shrug. "I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley," he said sitting opposite, his eyes flicking up to Harry's forehead but his black hair was long enough and styled in a mess of downward spikes over his forehead and ears.

"Looking for something?" he asked in amusement.

Ron started and shook his head. "Oh, no it's just you said Harry and I thought well…"

"Oh, I see," he said smirking with a shrug. "Well even if I did have my hair up you wouldn't see a scar, it healed, mostly. So, sorry to disappoint, nothing to see but my brilliantly woven hair…"

Ron laughed looking embarrassed. "Well, everyone thinks you have a huge lightning bolt scar. I don't think anyone thought about it healing," he said sheepishly.

"Blah, don't worry dude," he said shrugging. "Me, I'm just an ordinary guy, like a muggle-born I suppose."

"Umm… OK," he said. "But mum says that I should make friends with you so you don't join the dark."

Harry burst out laughing. "That's stupid man," he said shrugging amused that his mum would tell him that, just looking at him Harry could tell he would be hard pressed to keep that secret, and he had blabbed in the introduction, poor spy quality. "Dark, light, blah… both are idiots if you ask me, both with their own petty stupidity. I say you do whatever, be nice, be a jerk, choose whatever, but don't label it like that or you'll become somebody's minion."

Ron looked confused. "Um, OK," he said before a squeak caught his attention and he pulled out a large grey rat from his pocket. "This is Scabbers, but he's gotten ill these last few weeks. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Harry looked over his glasses, his cool green eyes just staring at it in suspicion as they travelled to its missing toe. "Umm… Ron, I don't think that's a rat," he said while it actually let its beady black eyes rest on him. It was scared. "I'll get you an owl if you let me kill it?"

"W-what?" he asked in shock looking at Harry as if he was crazy.

Harry shrugged as he looked closer while Ron tried to shield it. "Hello Peter, been hiding in your animagi form all this time. Sirius would like to send his love but I'm going to splatter your brains under my foot!"

"W-what," Ron said in shock as he threw the rat as it started growing into an ugly rat faced man. However, moments before the man could do anything he fell to the ground after a shoe from Harry smashed into his face.

"Wow, I never thought to find him so fast," he said with a shrug. "Hey, don't worry man, I'll still get you the owl," he said while Ron was just staring at the ugly man in slack jawed horror.

Harry was nonchalant as he pulled out a little Hogwarts badge kissed it with a grin and dropped it onto Pettigrew and he disappeared. "Hey, don't worry man, he'll get his just rewards," he said while back at Defender Cottage Sirius was startled with the greatest present anyone had ever given him appeared out of nowhere. He so had to look for cars for Harry's birthday as he doubted anything less would match his gift, nothing at all.

"Where did you send him?" Ron asked after a moment as they both sat back.

"To get some justice," he said shrugging and hoping Sirius didn't kill him, but then it was believed he killed himself, but he doubted Ron would keep this a secret. He shrugged; he could probably find some old pureblood mumbo jumbo to deal with that later.

"I can't believe that Scabbers was-," Ron said looking sick.

"So, what colour owl you want, or you can have a cat if you want?"

"Umm, an owl, one that loves to eat rats," he said with a sigh. "That… he'll be going to Azkaban, right-…?"

"Maximum security," he agreed shrugging. "That was probably the best bit of luck I've had all week. So, anyway, I couldn't help but notice that you have a sister."

"Oh, you mean Ginny?" he asked while Harry shrugged but nodded anyway. "Yea, well, she can be annoying."

Harry just rolled his eyes. Ron just didn't know how good he had life, brothers and a sister and a caring mother. Satomi had been somewhat motherly to him, but it would have been nice to have a real one like that.

"Na, sisters aren't annoying," he said rolling his eyes "I have an older sister and she's always been great to me."

"But that's older, Ginny's younger," he retorted like that settled things.

Harry would have continued with some clever retort in defence of younger sisters everywhere if the door hadn't been barged open. In the doorway stood a girl, eleven at the most. She was dressed in a set of blue robes; her long blonde hair was perfectly straight. It was tied back at her waist with a blue ribbon. Her cool ice blue coloured eyes glaring at Harry while ignoring Ron as if he didn't exist while her pale cheeks were streaked pink.

"You're Harry Potter," she said coolly, but her voice was soft and nice. She hadn't asked but told him, and he could only nod in agreement as he was that confused. "My father believed it would make a better first impression for me to give this to you in person."

She then handed him a neat parchment envelope before giving a small nod and quickly fleeing; the door fell back, sliding shut. Harry frowned and wondered why his life couldn't be a little normal for five minutes as he looked to Ron. He shrugged his shoulders looking just as baffled so if it was a pureblood thing Ron was just as ignorant.

Harry shrugged as he broke the seal and pulled out the letter; his eyes widened the more and more he read, awed by the audacity, and willingness. "Oh fuck," he said startling Ron as pureblood kids weren't as used to cussing as muggles kids. "Seriously, he wants to trade his daughter's hands in marriage for the complete ownership of his business. This guys a douche, and that's both daughters; that blonde and her younger sister."

"Why would you want girls?" Ron asked obviously not having a clue. "You should just tell him you want the money."

Harry groaned and just shook his head. "He doesn't have the money to keep his company from me taking it, but don't worry about it man," he said, even he knew a little about the facts of life at his age. He also knew that this Mr. Greengrass was not just stupidly handing over his daughters, but giving away his bloodline, which would bring more power to his family with his daughters having heirs to his name with Harry, which would also mean that Harry would become head of his family, or something like that; it was complicated magical lore stuff.

He shook his head clear. He had been trying to study up on all this pureblood stuff, but he found most of it confusing, and a lot had so many loopholes or contradictions flooding it; it was hard to pick out truths to the lore's. This tactic was to gain full control over his companies, but it would mean nothing in the long run for the Greengrass name, but would bring their blood into the Pendragon, Potter, and Black houses.

Sirius had known quite a lot about this sort of thing and warned him that parents really would hand over their daughters. He hadn't believed that parents would, but here was the proof that at least one family would. The Greengrass family had lost a lot during the war not taking sides, according to his records, and now they couldn't afford to repay him with money, and didn't want to lose what they had built.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to deal with this later," he said to Ron while he looked baffled, probably wouldn't get half of the pureblood woes that Harry had too. If he didn't have a girl to find and vengeance and all that he might have ran away. Though he supposed he could deal with this. Daphne was very pretty and he was sure her sister would be too. He just wondered whether he should agree, or try to worm his way out without dishonouring the family.

Harry sighed while rubbing his head when a new girl knocked and opened the door timidly. She had crinkly brown hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing her school robes already. He expected another letter but was thankful when she went off about something else.

"Have either of you two seen a b…" she began to say looking quite the busybody when she trailed off looking at Harry. "Why are you wearing clothes like that… you look so out of place compared to everyone else. Look at him, while not wearing robes wizards born in the magical world look odd."

Harry was surprised as he noticed Ron's outfit did look odd compared to what he was wearing and that was not because of lack of money. "Wow, I never would have took that much notice if you didn't point it out, but I look good right?" he asked with a grin.

She blushed but nodded her head before blushing more and shaking her head. "Well, anyway, I'm looking for a missing pet bat, a boy named Neville Longbottom lost one. I think he's too shy to look himself. It's called Snivels!"

"What kind of name is Snivels for a bat?" Harry couldn't help but ask while Ron nodded. "Or Snivels for any creature come to think of it?"

"Oh, I asked the same thing," she said embarrassed. "He just said he liked the name."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have to run around after some guy who can't look for his own bird, um, bat. If you want to make friends, try something like, hey, my names Harry sit down and hang out," he said shaking her hand and pulling her to sit next to him.

She was blushing brighter than before while Ron tried not to laugh too much. "I'm Hermione Granger… wait, are you Harry Potter?"

"Yep, that's me," he agreed with a smile.

"I've read all about you," she said in awe. "Well I've read about lots of stuff," she said pulling out a light blue coloured wand from her sleeve. It has a cute little white fox on the end of the handle, and she pointed it at his glasses. "Impervious," she said the spell smiling. "Your glasses should be more resistant to things like rain and breaking now, if it worked right."

"Cool," he said as she put her wand away.

"You went to the Wand Gadget Stop for your wand didn't you?" he asked her with a grin while she blushed.

"Yeah," she agreed nodding. "The witch who took us muggle-borns shopping wanted us to go into this filthy looking wand shop called Olivander's, but we saw the huge special offer signs to this nice place. I bought lots of stationary there too, and this cute little fox, a half price holster and some other stuff too. She tried everything to get us to go to Olivander's, but looking in the Wand Gadget Shop the wands were cheaper, and did you know they aren't just made out of wood, mines carbon fibre, and coloured."

"I got my wand there too," he said smirking as he showed his white wand as he slid it from under his left sleeve before sliding it back in. "Mines fibre glass. I had a look in Olivander's. I wouldn't shop there, it's a filthy place."

She nodded her head with a smile. "I know what you mean. I couldn't believe how insistent our guide was to go into that dust hole. She might have been on his payroll, and get commission or something for every first year Olivander's sells a wand too. She tried to force us to buy our robes at this one place when another place a few doors down was so much nicer and brighter and had some killer deals."

"I know, I'm fairly well off but I'm still looking for a good deal," he agreed nodding.

"Exactly, our guide didn't seem to understand that," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't get that woman…"

"Well-…" he began but trailed to a stop as he recognised the boy with slicked back bleach blonde hair and silk black robes entering the compartment. Two huge and brutish boys' flanked him. They could only seem to intimidate Ron and Hermione. Any look they shot Harry seemed to go unnoticed or it slid off with a nonchalance the other two could only dream of.

"So, you're Harry Potter?" the blonde boy asked looking at him, and he nodded his head in agreement. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I heard you were dressed differently, but I can let that go. You'll soon learn how things are done, and that some people are better than others, but I can help you there," he said offering out his hand to shake while glaring at Ron and Hermione.

"I see," he replied while Ron and Hermione looked nervous. "But maybe it I who can help you because if you carry on like this I'll break your fucking legs off and shove them up your ass!" he said as he stood up.

Draco backed up a little as he looked Harry over and realised that he wasn't runty as he thought he would be. His green eyes looked over his glasses like ice, cold and cool, and they could feel strength beyond them emanating from him.

"Don't judge by a person's label Draco or it can get you hurt," he continued taking a step closer and Malfoy moved back. "I may be a nice guy, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you to death for being a dick, now get lost or apologise and take a seat," he sneered causing the boy to back up and gesture to his cronies before they left, he had learnt a lesson from his father a short while back in Diagon Alley, and that sometimes you just are outmatched and should walk away when given the chance.

"Whoa, that was awesome Harry," Ron said as he retook his seat next to Hermione. "You showed him whose boss, but his flunkies are huge, you could have gotten beaten up."

Harry looked at Hermione with a grin that caused her cheeks to light up. "Who do you think would have won a fist fight?"

"You," she answered without any hesitation. "I've read the papers… so I knew you grew up in the muggle world, and that you had to deal with those horrible people," she said looking at him and trying to not let him see how sad she was thinking about it.

He laughed as he patted her hand. "Hey, don't worry too much Hermione. I can deal with my past. I don't need anyone feeling bad for me. I've been putting right what was screwed up, and now I've made a great friend…"

Her cheeks lit up more as he smirked cheekily. She then smiled. She finally has a loyal friend, someone who wouldn't use her and then dump her.

By the time they reached Hogsmead Harry had decided that his best friend was certainly Hermione; she was smart and most certainly nicer to look at than Ron. He doubted he would get on too well with Ron as he had too much of as hero-worship thing going on when dealing with Dumbledore. Hermione had been nervous once they left the train so Harry held her right hand with his left and she relaxed, much more excited since they wouldn't get separated.

Harry didn't know how the whole school seemed to have been talking about Harry capturing Peter Pettigrew. It had only happened a few hours ago and Ron had only blabbed to Hermione, and neither had left him for a moment, not even to use the bathroom. How that was even possible was beyond him, but he could only conclude that Sirius had turned the rat in and the knowledge had entered the school from other sources.

He found that totally baffling as he followed the other first years, after this giant of a man with large brown coat and bushy beard had called out to take them to the school. Harry had pulled on a robe over his clothes but left it undone, only because he noticed people staring at him for looking like a muggle amongst sorcerers.

Turning to Hermione as they walked side by side, Ron ahead of him with a plump brown haired boy trying to capture the bat fluttering around their heads he frowned.

"Hey, Hermione, are you just wearing normal clothes under your robes?" he asked her out of curiosity as he noticed something about Ron and Neville.

She looked to him in surprise before nodding her head. "Yeah," she agreed nodding. "I hear that some others, boys and girls don't, but I don't know why anyone wouldn't. The shop I got my uniform from had proper none robe uniforms to go underneath, but I just put my robe on over the clothes I came in, so I would fit in, like you have, but I did mine up."

"Yeah, I bought my uniform from there too," he said nodding. "I wasn't going to wear robes without clothes underneath. After all, how could I walk with it open like a coat otherwise? It looks cool, right? I could be a superhero! Just imagine me silhouetted with a city backdrop and my robe fluttering about behind me after I have just saved the world."

She looked at him laughing while rolling her eyes. "You have your priorities all wrong Harry. I think we're here to learn magic, not look cool, or become superheroes."

"I guess," he agreed half-heartedly as he looked himself over before shrugging, "wow, will you look at how unsafe those little boats look," he added as they came to a stop and the giant man, Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts told them they were their transport up to the school as he climbed in one to himself.

Harry shrugged a moment later while Hermione also gave the boats a dubious look before he climbed in behind Ron and Neville before helping Hermione in after him. They sat down opposite the other two, a little cramped before the boats started sailing away with a jerk. Harry figured that magic likely held the boats from letting in water or sinking like magic made them move.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as the boats sudden movement made her jump, and didn't seem likely to let go until they get out. He didn't mind and smiled at her, which again made her cheeks streak red. That was fun, but she would likely desensitise to his playful teasing, and maybe tease back eventually.

He had almost jumped the gun and attacked a giant tentacle as it cleared the dark water, but Hermione recited some book talking about the giant squid being friendly. He remembered seeing something about that in that huge book about Hogwarts.

Even Harry was impressed when they finally got a good look at the castle on the cliffs over facing the Dark Lake. It stood magnificent, proud, and awesome. Hermione just kept staring with her mouth open so Harry had to push her down when they came to a low natural bridge. Though, by the 'ow ow ow' and cussing (muggle-borns) a few kids hit their heads.

"Thanks Harry," she said looking embarrassed as she held his arm tighter and leaned into him as if she was using him as a shield against her own inattentiveness.

"No problem," he said with a grin as the boats all pulled into a small dock and after Ron and Neville had gotten out climbed out and offered his hand to Hermione.

Her eyes widened as he lifted her effortlessly out of the boat. "Wow, you must be really strong," she said in awe.

He just shrugged as he led her by the hand to the other students (getting some childish snickering from boys, (but they would learn in time), and some awes from jealous girls as most matured faster than most boys). Hagrid knocked on the door and an old stern looking woman opened the door with a no nonsense expression as she led them from then on while Hagrid wandered off somewhere.

They all looked around in every direction where moving and chatting painting greeted them to the school before they were left in a large antechamber. Harry guessed they were waiting for the other students to settle in this Great Hall place he had heard about before the first years were sorted into whatever house they were to stay with.

It was quite amusing to watch them all worrying about the sorting needlessly, even some of the rich purebloods were left guessing. He was probably the only person who knew what it was, and the only person who could beat a troll if he had to fight one. Ron should probably stop listening to his twin brothers if he knew they were tricksters, but some people just wouldn't learn.

"So what do you think the test will be?" Hermione asked Harry nervously. "I've memorised loads of spells but-."

He interrupted her with a laugh while rolling his eyes. "Don't threat Hermione, there is no test, no need to know any spells or any magic and you don't have to fist fight a troll," he added the last looking to Ron, his cheeks flamed as he was laughed at. "It's not even our first day; it's probably just some cheesy piece of sentient magic."

Hermione and others seemed to calm down once Harry became the voice of reason. "What's sentient magic?" asked Ron after a moment looking confused but he wasn't the only first year who was listening that was confused.

"Magic that's kind of alive with a mind of its own," Hermione answered as if he should have been smart enough to know something that simple, which he should have, but he probably had never willingly picked up a book in his life and only ever read those cheesy and racist against muggles comic books Hermione had seen around Diagon Alley. "So if Harry's right it will pick our houses for us-."

Nobody had a chance to answer as ghosts drifted through the far wall chatting, and not even noticing the huge gaggle of new student's for a moment and they startled everyone, Harry included. But Harry knew the ghost obviously knew they would be there as they likely did it every year.

Harry tuned them out as they talked to the student, freaking a few others out before they drifted off through another wall. It was obvious from his point of view that the ghosts knew first years were there, and probably were every year. It all seems to be a big show trying to impress the new first years, but it ended up freaking a few out as Harry ended up with another girl (a girl with crinkled blonde hair and light blue eyes) on his other arm before she let go, giggling and blushing.

It didn't take long after the ghosts left for McGonagall to return and explain all of the houses to them, from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Though, she did make her disdain for Slytherin apparent in her voice, which annoyed Harry a little.

He doubted all Slytherin's were douche-bags like most of the books he had read about it tried to claim. Also, if McGonagall gave them a chance she might be able to sway some from walking the wrong path. After all, you catch more flies with sugar rather than lemons – well he didn't think you could catch flies with lemons full-stop.

She led them into the Great Hall between two sets of tables full of students. He looked around with the other first years to the enchanted ceiling charmed to look out into the night sky, and some gems in hourglasses. It was a shame those gems didn't belong to Dumbledore because they would look nicer in a treasure chest somewhere back home. Though, he mildly wondered why no one had actually stolen them yet, didn't the wizarding world have thieves?

They came to a stop and McGonagall set out a three-legged stool with a ratty old wizard hat on it in front of a wooden podium. Then the hat started to sing, badly. He wished he had kept a materia in his pocket to burn it. He'll have to think about something 'normal' to carry a couple with him at all times, preferably sense, break, lightning, and since he would be inside more often than not, Shiva as Leviathan was much too huge, and wouldn't appreciate being summoned on land, let alone inside a castle.

While the hat was singing Harry let his gaze wander to the teachers table. He saw that huge Hagrid guy sitting next to some dude who was glaring spitefully at all the first years. He was greasy haired douche of a teacher. His black eyes turned to Harry as he spotted him, and glared, harder, so hatefully he could almost feel it. He felt like he should probably flip the guy the bird to see what would happen, but held off doing that as it would interrupt the sorting and he was hungry.

He felt a sting up against his eyes the moment his made contact with the teachers. It was like tiny little dumper trucks were trying to smash through his eyes and into his mind. He held back from grimacing and glared back as he could just about keep the jerk out. He knew from the teachers frown that his eyes were probably doing that unearthly blue glowing thing his dad told him about when he got angry.

Harry grit his teeth in rage as the teacher wouldn't let up the attack when the sorting hat finished its song the grease ball went flying out of his chair and crashed to the floor. Harry quickly looked away grimacing as he had been so focused he must have tapped into some magic. That was an interesting bit of knowledge though to work on, banishing without his wand. The bigger and less focused magic was obviously a feat that shouldn't be too hard without a wand.

He rubbed his brow, as he felt the buzz in his eyes fade, so with that the glowing stopped. He pushed his transition sunglasses on fully to make finding direct eye contact more difficult. Occlumency came quite easy to him, and he was thankful that Sirius thought about it. He would have had to murder that grease ball if he found out any of his secrets. Some of his secrets were on a celestial level, so evil and meddling old men had to be kept well clear of them.

Hagrid helped the 'man', Severus Snape up to his chair. He was glaring absolute hate beyond hate at Harry now but he couldn't say anything, and Harry could hear loads of people snickering. Sirius had warned him about that twat. He does what he wanted too, and Dumbledore didn't seem to care because he was the 'good' little spy during the war against Voldemort for Dumbledore, even no one but Dumbledore believed that, Dumbledore had too much sway and power, and too many people blindly believing in him.

Though, looking the old man looked between the two before giving Snape a look of reprimand before the sorting got underway. However, Harry did notice that Greengrass girl staring at him until it was her turn to be sorted. She must have been the only one to realise what really happened to Snape, she looked curious now, rather than embarrassed by her father's letter.

He sighed as he watched her go to Slytherin before looking back at the teachers. Snape was avoiding eye contact this time, but Dumbledore looked over. His blue eyes looked to be straining behind his half-moon specs to see through the light tint of Harry's glasses.

Shaking his head in annoyance; he didn't see how the old man thought trying would be a good idea as he turned back to watch others getting sorted. He mildly wondered what house he would be in as he looked at his watch, which was on his left wrist attacked to his holster when he returned to the Wand Gadget shop he had given them the idea, and it had every function possible to wizard kind, from watch to small mirror, and then some. He was getting hungry and it was near nine at night. Couldn't they hurry up?

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall finally called his name and he grinned, thinking about getting to sit down and slump.

He took the stool and McGonagall plonked the hat on his head. "_I do not have nits, I assure you Mr. Potter,_" the hat spoke in his ear in annoyance. "_I am also not cheesy, and I'll have you know that everyone loves my singing voice!_"

"Wow, a lying hat, that's new," Harry muttered quietly.

"_Lying…?_" the hat asked more annoyed. "_Says the boy who is blocking off most of his life from my sight… how do you expect me to sort you fairly?_"

"Umm… don't know," he replied with a shrug. "But I do know it's not really my problem, put me wherever you want. This whole trait thing seems pretty stupid to me anyway, because I'm so awesome if it was really important I would be in all four houses, and then you would have to invent several for my other traits of personality."

"_Yes, and I won't disagree... a house for smug gits would be one, but then, half the students would have to be resorted,_" the hat said, which made Harry have to hold back from laughing. "_But it is still apart of Hogwarts tradition to sort you into just one house of four. Though, I suppose, Hufflepuff...? Slytherin…? Ravenclaw maybe-…? Possibly Gryffindor,_" it muttered to him thoughtfully.

"Sure, whatever you want," he agreed shrugging. "I look good in all four colours, but I suppose green and blue look best on me," he said not realising that the hall had gotten so quiet so they could watch the famous Boy-Who-Lived be sorted that they could hear every word he spoke, and the hat was talking out loud because Harry wouldn't let him in far enough to see more than some flickering present thoughts.

"Hmm… indeed, I suppose," the hat reluctantly agreed. "If you won't let me fully in, you choose, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, hurry up now. I don't want to have to hear all of the moaning from others because they're hungry!" the hat suddenly spoke louder in his annoyance.

Harry sighed and shrugged. "OK, OK, no need to be so grumpy. Let's see, I've been told that green goes well with my eyes, but I've also been told blue accentuates them or something. Ah, but the Slytherin's live in the dungeons and have that greasy dude as their head so, Ravenclaw it is!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried out sounding exasperated.

Harry was relieved he finally decided and pulled off the annoying hat and passed it to McGonagall. She was just scowling before she sighed at how oblivious he was and pointed to the Ravenclaw table. They seemed to start and started applauding as he rushed over. But they looked truly befuddled by the sorting, but still pleased they had the famous Harry Potter.

He hadn't been paying much attention during the sorting but he was happy to sit next to Hermione. She was chewing on her bottom lip to keep from laughing about something, but that didn't mean others weren't outright laughing, and for some reason that Snape guy was somehow even angrier with him than before, and he didn't think that was possible.

It took a few minutes for the hall to quiet down and the sorting continued. He wasn't surprised that Ron headed off to Gryffindor. However, Harry was surprised that Dumbledore had looked at him, disappointed, probably wanting him to go to Gryffindor, Sirius would probably be disappointed too. Sirius was a big fan of quidditch and because of Harry's talents he expected him to get on the Gryffindor team and win the cup or something since Sirius still supported high school quidditch.

"Harry," Hermione whispered once the sorting was over and food lined the tables with him grabbing some quickly he was that hungry. "Did you know you and the hat were speaking aloud? I can't believe how you chose to be a Ravenclaw, because of the colour and it's not in the dungeon. I take it that one's the head of Slytherin. He looks so angry at you."

"Oh," he replied shrugging as he loading up some pork chops, vegetables, and roast and mashed potatoes with some delicious smelling gravy. He had been hungrier than he thought, so that would explain his lack 'security'. "Well, it's done now, my bad. Anyway, Snape was angry with me for just being here. He was my dad's archenemy at school. He looks quite bitter to me, and should probably just go out and get a life."

"Aren't you worried?" she asked doing enough worrying for him as she took some pie and chips.

"Na," he replied, shrugging. "What can he do to me? Give me detentions for breathing. Though, from what my godfather tells me I wouldn't put it passed him, but I can always not turn up."

"And get into more trouble?"

"I don't think so. Dumbledore will side by me because… well. To be honest I'm not really sure what he wants."

She sighed and shook her head before she ate some of her pie. "I don't think I'm ever going to get this world."

"I feel like that too, but I'm sure we will," he replied with a chuckle. "So, anyway, Hermione tell me about this trip with the weird lady to Diagon Alley?" he asked and she was happy to regale him with the story of her shopping trip to Diagon Alley where her guide just didn't want to let them shop where they wanted, but in old, dirty, or creepy shops when they had nicer and much cheaper alternatives with better quality items.

The story was quite amusing and a couple other first year muggle-borns joined in laughing with them about her. It sounded like she would have annoyed Harry to no end, but then he would have been the most annoying first year she had ever met and he would have likely ditched her.

Soon however, the feast was over and they were sent on their way to their dorms and bed. Prefects led the first years, and Harry wondered whether pompousness was required to become a prefect or head boy or girl, because if it was he would never get the position. It wasn't long before they were in the Ravenclaw common room, told a few school rules and sent to bed.

Harry could only flop back onto his bed and wait a little while the other boys changed into PJ's and whatnot before getting up and leaving while they were half way through changing. He shrugged internally as they gave him looks of confusion and curiosity.

He just wasn't tired so once he saw the common room was empty he left. Maybe a breath of fresh air would help him clear his mind. It always seemed to be hard to sleep when he had plenty to think about, but it was just that Greengrass girl, and it was annoying, and nagging on his mind.

Contracts of that type really weren't up his alley. He didn't feel comfortable with them. They weren't that common in the past fifty or so years as it was easier to let the kids mix at school and get to know someone, and then when they were more informed they could offer the contract. It was too much like they got to know a person and then treated it like a business deal. He would have to think about the deal long and hard, weigh the pros and cons, and make sure that he protected the girls.

It took Harry a little dodging here and there to keep out of sight and sound of the paintings throughout the school halls. Sirius had shown him a map of Hogwarts to memorise, and added all of the secret passages he could remember off hand with 'orders' to watch out for a certain map he and his friends had created at school with lots of codes and magic to remember to make 'changes'.

Harry had to dive into a secret tunnel when he heard footfalls, and peeking out to see a teacher passing before he turned to see two surprised looking red haired twin Gryffindor's, obviously up to no good as were the tell of their mischievously nervous grins.

"Hey there Potter," one of them said while holding an old piece of parchment with a moving map of Hogwarts on it before quickly hiding it. Harry didn't believe that the good Lady Luck had favour for him until then.

"Yo," Harry answered. "So, you guys out for a trouble free stroll too?"

"Umm… yeah, a stroll," the other said quickly. "Just a trouble free stroll...-."

"Give me the Slytherin password or I'll use the maps delete code," he said with a smile while their eyes widened in shock. "My father, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin created it. Sirius gave me all of the codes in case I found it."

"B-but it doesn't tell us new passwords…" one said as he pulled it out.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the map. "Hey stupid, give me the password for the Slytherin common room!" he demanded to the parchment.

Fred and George Weasley were about to laugh at him when the map just zoomed round to the Slytherin common room without him opening it and the password came up in green.

"Thanks map," he said with a grin. "Code override, the wolf is under the moon, the dog walks like death, the stag glows with snow, the rat sneaks the school," he said and the twins watched in awe as the map went blank except for black writing asking for commands.

"Delete Wormtail, and Wormtail overrides," he continued and the writing added 'Wormtail full delete confirmed'. "Renew and reset to full default with full security measures." The writing changed to say affirmative before the parchment went from dirty and beaten to perfect white like brand-new in a stream of white light. "Command, new default form, book, full override commands, voice control, and voice print Chrono Promathia."

The twins' mouths dropped open as the map turned into an open blue leather bound book. It was open to the middle with silver stitching reading 'Book of Maraud' on the front cover. Inside the perfect white pages, edged silver were blank accept the writing on the left page in a beautiful Latin-ish script only English, black but with a faint golden border.

"Command override complete," he said and the writing faded away into nothing leaving the book completely blank as he closed it smiling at the twins. "It's more than you ever realised. The idiot creators added quite some functions to this… map, but they didn't think to use them as well as I have, muggle comics can give you some cool ideas. By the time I've finished with this, it will be so much more than just a silly little map of the school."

"You're taking it aren't you?" the twins asked sadly together.

"I wish we knew that override code," Fred said. "But I guess it does belong to you, but why get rid of Wormtail?"

"He betrayed my parents and led to their deaths," he said while their eyes widened as they realised who he was. "Well, anyway guys, later, this must have been Fate. Take care getting back to your common room. Oh, and if you ever need anything come to me. I'm sure whatever it is I can get it done."

He waved amusedly as he left wondering whether he would get a break sometime during the next week. He shrugged as he just placed the book in his pocket. It should have been too large but just slid in, and he lost its feeling. However, it was now linked to him so no matter what he was wearing the book would come out of his pocket.

The map would be useful as he was sneaking through the school but he hadn't fully rebooted it yet. It would take a little work because the map had been designed for the parchment alone and not a book. The creators added the extra features after the map, but they didn't turn it into its book form because they were too lazy to modify the map, which meant Harry would have to do it.

They wanted it to have a book form as it was easier to hide but they hadn't finished that until half-way through year 7 just before it got confiscated, and they never had time to steal it back. Harry was surprised that everything worked as they hadn't really tested it, what with the map taken from them and all. They were actually smarter than anyone ever gave them credit.

It was relatively easy to get to the dungeons and the smooth wall leading into Slytherin tower. He said the password and came across a surprise. Snape was in the common room talking to a group of Slytherin's. He gulped and should have bought his materia with him just in case; not that he thought he couldn't beat up Slytherin's with his bare hands, but Snape was still a fully trained sorcerer.

However, to his luck, none of them were facing the entrance and it was surprisingly quiet. He snuck in letting the door close behind him and slipped around a pillar in the dark black and green common room, crouching to hide out of sight and spy on them out of curiosity and nosiness.

"So families are considering this?" Snape hissed and Harry got a good look at a large supply of boys and girls still in their robes nodding their heads, some were looking concerned, and many of the girls were fretting.

"Father is considering giving Potter my little sister," one boy said in annoyance. "Just because he doesn't want to be paying him off for the rest of his life... and then I would have to continue paying the family debt…"

"And Daphne and her younger sister have already been offered up," a cute girl with short ruffled brown hair said looking worried. "I'll probably be next… my family can't afford to buy out or remortgage, and if they offer him nothing Potter could come along and take everything, and the goblins are making life hard. I think they want to be able to put everybody out of home to amuse themselves and all of the money owed to Potter was just fun and games for them to get it all back."

"We should just kill him and be done with it," another of the boys said sinisterly.

"You will stay away from that arrogant boy!" Snape hissed angrily. "I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore; maybe he can persuade Potter to at least drop any continued interest. Potter is strong, and knows how to use magic... that much we gathered from his sorting. I doubt any of you could get into a position to curse him let alone kill him, even if you had the stomach to take a life. Now get to your dorms and we shall talk more another time."

Snape turned and stormed off, leaving the common room in seconds. The Slytherin's were quick in hurrying to their dorms and he was thankful that Daphne was going up to the girls' dorms last as she didn't seem to be in any hurry.

Smirking, Harry quickly picked up a cushion and hit his mark. Daphne was started as she turned to see him with wide icy blue eyes. She looked up and back before rushing down and to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him round a corner into a window alcove looking out over the lake. There common room must have been cut into the foundations of the castle.

"Potter, what the heck are you doing here?" she hissed at him, her cheeks tinted while her cold eyes glared at him.

He laughed before smiling. "I came to see you of course-."

"Well you should get out of here. If they find you they'll lynch you!"

He rolled his eyes. "I would kick their asses!" he retorted smugly.

"The hat was right," she said coldly. "You do need to be in a house for smug gits; you can take Malfoy with you!"

Harry laughed, shaking his hands in defence. "OK then, Saturday morning, the Entrance Hall, you and I will be spending the day together; just the two of us. This way you'll get to know me and decide whether you want me to accept your fathers offer."

"Y-you'll give me a-a choice?" she asked in shock, her eyes wide open.

He shrugged with a grin. "Yes, I'll give you the choice, but looking over the letter you'll have to choose for your sister too," he said as he walked off leaving her in the alcove. "But I'm much better than ending up with a douche like Malfoy," he said as he left her and the common room.

She didn't know what to think about that, but she would go, but if he really was letting her choose, could she be selfish and potentially lead her family to ruin because of it?

Or worse, maybe she would like him; maybe he was not so bad. She sighed as she left her hiding place and climbed the stairs to her dorm room. She would have to deal with this when Saturday came around, so she would have time to think.

"At least he's cute," she mumbled with a small smile on her lips. "And when he was being smug and arrogant it was done in a joking manner, unlike that idiot Malfoy who actually meant it!" she sighed as she felt butterflies in her tummy; she realised she was nervious about her day out with her future husband.

Yes, she knew that she would marry him no matter what, with her sister, so that the family didn't sink into ruin; she just hoped that he was the good person he presented himself to be.

_**to be continued…**_


	10. Year One Earth-Unknown

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter 10**

**Year One Earth-Unknown**

_**Monday**_

Harry found the odd Defence against the Dark Arts teacher amusing. The man was whiter than white, quite literally, and yet he wore a huge crimson turban on his head as if that made him special or something because he was certainly no Sikh or anything. Then while walking back and forth in front of the class, his eyes were shifting as if moments away from a panic attack. Harry didn't like him at all, and he could teach the class better. The man supposedly got his turban from a prince in Arabia or something saving them from vampires, so why fear a class of underage-noobie magicians. Though, Harry supposed that was just a rumour, someone overstating facts; the truth being Quirrell likely bought the turban in the gift shop while on a package holiday.

Professor Quirrell was trying to give a lecture about the dark arts and its counter measures. However, even Harry was having a lot of difficulty understanding him when he was a stuttering mess, and not the odd slipped word, as he would expect, but everything. Observing the 'teacher' it became apparent that it was put on, and highly over exaggerated. He was faking it for some reason and doing a very bad job of it. He should certainly stay away from theatre.

It made Harry smile as he sat with Hermione and marvelled at her note taking ability, as she seemed able to decipher the stuttered words with minimal effort on her part. He supposed he could have too if the teacher wasn't also boring him into a stupor with what would have been a boring lesson without the stuttering. How could one man be that boring? It was supposed to be a class on monsters, hexes, and that sort of thing so should have been heller cool and all sorts of amazing.

Harry shook his head clear as he watched the shifty professor. He would have to keep a very close eye on him. He was obviously up to no good. Harry was certain that Dumbledore must know the guy was up to something. It could be something to do with that horrible death waiting on the third floor.

Dumbledore had warned them that the third floor corridor was off-limits to anyone not wanting to die a horrible death, or he might have said fourth floor. Harry wasn't paying attention at the time. He didn't know what Dumbledore would be doing putting something in the castle that might want to kill them. Then, nobody knew why Dumbledore did the stupid things he did.

Harry had to look out for whom he could, most likely cute girls. It was the least he could do while this was partially his home, and he was a God of Heroes, so he had to at least partake in some heroing, to do by example or something along those lines. Dumbledore maybe stupid at times but Harry was certain he had a reason for everything he did, and didn't want to hurt anyone. But if he thought for a moment that it was the right thing to do, he would do it no matter what others might think, and probably regret it later when it went wrong.

Harry was sure that Dumbledore would probably listen to him, (if only to try getting on his good side), but the old man most likely wouldn't tell him what was going on no matter what he offered. The old man was stubborn, that was for sure, and no amount of bribery would loosen his grin if he thought it was for the best. The old man likely had many regrets for that kind of stubborn behaviour, so it served him right to have his schemes backfire for the shear nerve and arrogance alone.

Sighing, Harry shook his head as the fake-stutter box finished a twenty-minute lecture in one hour fifty minutes leaving them to read the first chapter of their books while waiting for the morning bell to signal break, and it couldn't arrive quickly enough.

"He seems a little much," Hermione said once the talking started. She actually looked mentally drained, and she had been so happy and eager before the class started.

"You mean the fact he's boring or that he should play some taped lectures if he's going to 'stutter' every word?" he asked, using air quotes around the word stutter to make her know he thought it was all rubbish.

"Now you mention it that stutter does seem really put on," she agreed frowning as she looked at the teacher sitting nervously at his desk and watching them all like they were about to attack him, and they might have had he been slightly more annoying and boring. "There is something really odd about that man."

"I know, but what gets me is Dumbledore," he said startling her. She looked to him, confused. "I mean, I know we shouldn't discriminate against people with disabilities, but this is a teacher. Teachers shouldn't have such speech impediments as they need to talk to their students. This dams our education no matter how knowledgeable he might be."

She nodded her agreement after a little thought. "I think you're right. If he was in a wheelchair or something it would be perfectly fine, but having such huge communication problems should have been a red flag against hiring him. I would have thought that good communication would be a must for a teacher. I think it should be in the job description too."

"Yeah, but," Harry shrugged. "I don't know how the magical world works with this. Do teachers in the magical world even have to be qualified? Maybe Dumbledore can choose whoever he wants. Could you actually see Snape going to… umm… well-a-school for teachers?"

Hermione shivered and looked like that would be an affront to her. "I don't know, but I hope they're qualified. I would be happier knowing that I have qualified teacher's thank you very much Harry."

He grinned and laughed. "Well, Dumbledore is an oddball."

"He's not that much of a…" she trailed off as she looked to Quirrell. "Okay, he might be that much of an oddball."

"See, I guess I'm rubbing off on you," he replied. "I think Dumbledore always has a reason for whatever he does, but that doesn't mean it's a good reason. I heard that this job is cursed, and for the past twenty odd years nobody has lasted more than a year."

"Well, whatever reason Dumbledore has let's hope it's over next year," she said rolling her eyes. "If the job really is cursed, I suppose we'll have another teacher next year, so we can hope he doesn't have an over the top stutter."

"We can only hope, Hermione, we can only hope," he said laughing. "But we might have some corny little poser next who would be stupid enough to set a bunch of mischievous pixies free on us without a hope of getting them back in their cage because he barely knows how to use magic."

She couldn't help but quiver at the thought while he laughed. "Harry, please, I would rather the stutter than incompetence."

He couldn't help but laugh more. In fact, lots of students were laughing and joking and ignoring their assigned defence books. However, the 'teacher' was just sitting with a shifty look as his eyes darted around in his head as if he was actually observing rather than fearful.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure Dumbledore can't screw up two years in a row," he tried reassuring her but she looked as doubtful as he felt.

"But maybe the curse has scared any real teachers away?" she suggested in a hushed whisper.

"You have a point," he readily agreed. "I've noticed that the magical people can be very superstitious."

"Well, when you live in a world of ghosts and magic-," Hermione said with a small grin. "After a while I might even start believing in some freaky things, but then those freaky things might be real."

"They probably are," he said smirking. "I've already seen some ghosts and wizards. I wonder whether the lake has some merpeople, or the forest has centaurs and elves."

"Hmm, it might have," she said thoughtfully. "Oh wait, I read that centaurs live in the forest, but I can't remember any mention of merpeople in Hogwarts. A. History."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it I read that too," he agreed with a grin. "I had been reading that in the evenings before bed so I was a little drowsy sometimes, so I might have missed some bits or skimmed over."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't read while sleepy, silly," she playfully reprimanded. "That's how you end up reading something but not fully taking it in. We're Ravenclaws. We have to keep up our reputation as the smarty-pants."

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Being smart isn't just about books and reading. It's about gaining knowledge and using that knowledge. It's about understanding and experimentation. But, we all have other qualities too."

She nodded as she thought that over. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed just as the break bell rang.

The whole class was relieved as they dumped their books into their book bags and quickly got up while Quirrell was stuttering something that they ignored. If he couldn't gain their full attention why should they wait? Sure, he was the 'teacher', but if he couldn't control a few first year Ravenclaws then that was his problem.

Harry and Hermione were among the babble of other first years fighting to leave the class and in a hurry, which was unusual for Ravenclaw, but this wouldn't be the first and last class to flee on the bell of Defence Class.

_**Tuesday**_

Harry had not thought that a class could be any worse than Quirrell's class. However, that was before he was sitting in a class next to Hermione with an old ghost teacher droning on about something to do with goblins. The dead man seemed to be obsessed with them, and if he wasn't careful Harry was going to speak to Death about forcing the imprint of life to cross over or something like that just so he could get a better teacher because any class worse that Quirrell's, well you could imagine.

Harry was sure the goblins had every right to be angry with humans, so why was the ghost making out as if they were evil warmongers. Though, he had zoned out so many times that he was not sure the bell hadn't gone yet, but looking at his watch he realised it had only been half an hour. He wished Dumbledore wouldn't hire these 'people'. Life could not be this drab, and he was immortal so he hoped that he met lots of interesting people throughout his existence.

The class was so boring that he wasn't the only one looking as if they wanted to kill themselves, take a really long nap, or take up exorcism as a hobby. He sighed as he looked to his friend, Hermione to see her actually taking notes. Hermione was the only one, and he found it amazing. If someone had just thought to trap Voldemort in this class for a whole day, he would have killed himself, or became Mr. Sunshine Bunny-Pop with a new show for children everywhere to be made stupider.

If Harry was ever Headmaster of Hogwarts he would have just ignored this guy and gotten a new teacher. He would bet Dumbledore didn't even pay him. He also wondered why this ghost was so oblivious to the world around him when the others seemed to be very lively, more so than most of the living teachers. Binns was an unusual one for sure, and Harry wondered whether he had been drugged up to high heavens when he died and that translated as a teacher ghost whom OD'd and had to stay drugged up forever, or until a crossing, or whatever.

He shrugged, but that brought about other thoughts. Since ghosts were magical imprints on the world, did real spirits or souls ever linger? But then an imprint must be able to pass over and join the rest of its soul. He hoped not, but then Angel's of Death wouldn't have existed, and there were infinite over worlds where things like that would be certainly true with different rules of life, death, and rebirth.

He wanted to cry as he had enough to deal with, with imprints of boring old men droning on about goblins and wizards warring with each other that he didn't need to get involved with Death's job. Lessons hadn't been that promising yet, but he could only hold out hope. He turned to Hermione as she suddenly stopped writing notes with a frown as she looked over what she had written. He smirked as he realised that she hadn't been paying attention but just writing everything she heard for later review.

"Harry, umm…" she leaned closer looking concerned as she whispered. "He just went back to the beginning of the lesson and started all over again, again, I've written this stuff down twice, word for word."

Harry looked at her dubiously as he took her notebook and went to the beginning. If that was true then Hermione wasn't listening as he thought, or only half paying attention. Tuning into the teacher his eyes widened in surprise, but nobody else seemed to notice, as he was so boring. Harry would have burst out laughing if he hadn't been so surprised. The teacher had really been through the boring crap twice, as he skipped between Hermione's first lot of notes and the second.

"Wow," he whispered back, confused. "I didn't think a teacher could possibly be worse than Quirrell. You don't think he just repeats this over and over for all classes do you?"

She looked around at all of the sleepy and zoned out students before answering. "Well, if the other classes are this inattentive I wouldn't be surprised."

"No way," Harry said shaking his head, but he doubted his own doubt. "I'm sure somebody would notice if all he did was repeated the same predigest crap about goblins fighting us over and over, someone would have noticed, surely, but then I suppose if well-."

"He had almost made me completely zone out a few times," she retorted. "I only kept myself focused, writing almost on autopilot because I didn't want to admit that a class could be worse than Defence against the Dark Arts with Quirrell. But look. I hadn't been listening enough to notice the first time he started over. Maybe this was all he ever knew about magical history. Maybe he just never liked goblins or something like that and wanted to spread his hate or something?"

"Well, I admit that I would rather Quirrell's stuttering over Binns's racism," he said with a smile. "I can't believe this ghost, look; word for word… hey wow... you're really good at taking dictation."

"I wouldn't be if I bought those quills," she said rolling her eyes as she flicked him on the nose with her pen. "I'm glad I and the others forced that woman to take us to the decent shops or I would never be able to keep up, and maybe that is half the reason no one noticed, because they couldn't keep up and he doesn't stop to let anyone using a quill and ink write what he says, and he is speaking quite fast and fluidly. He must have practiced all of this for decades, and only gotten better at reciting it."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So, anyway, do you want to leave and see whether he cares? He didn't even take role call. I don't want to hang out in a class that doesn't teach me anything. I might as well hang out in the library and read some history books. I bet we've had cooler wars than an uprising with the goblins because wizards are racist jerks!"

"We can't just walk out Harry," she replied worriedly. "What if he does notice?"

Harry couldn't help but shrug while looking confident and packed up his schoolbag with his history book. She watched him stand up and walk across the room without the teacher making a motion that he noticed, and then opened the door and left loads of gawking Ravenclaws as they noticed him leaving the class as if the bell had actually gone, but to their horror they still had an hour until break. They checked watches and wished they had the gull to walk out.

It took Hermione a few moments to catch up with Harry with her book bag. She was out of breath with a look of amazement on her flushed face.

"I-I can't believe he didn't even acknowledge us leaving," she said with a look as if she had committed a Las Vegas casino robbery and gotten away with it Ocean's Eleven style. "I-I've never bunked off of a class before," she said looking around shiftily for teachers to catch them bunking off to give them a week's detention.

"Hermione-baby," Harry slurred in a 60's American gangster accent. "Don't be so dramatic. What's the worst that could happen? A stint in detention...? Ah, forget about it!" he said with some wild gestures.

She couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "You are one crazy wizard," she said smiling while he chuckled.

"One person's crazy is another's interesting," he retorted with a cocky smirk. "Anyway, come on, that ghost could kill with his boring-factor. I'm surprised students and parents haven't complained, but then I would have to wonder whether Dumbledore would do anything."

"I don't know," she agreed. "Maybe no one had cared too much. He makes history so boring that they might just like the nap."

"Well everybody likes a nice long nap," he replied smiling at her. "But I would also like to learn something about history," he said leading her into the library. "This is the best bet for getting some real education when the teacher is a moron or inattentive and repetitive."

Hermione looked nervous as the librarian looked over. The stern woman gave them looks of suspicion but otherwise left them to pick out some history books and find a table so they could read together. Harry had been tempted to look up something on the truths about Camelot or other such awesome stuff, but changed his mind. He didn't want to jump ahead of himself, and ruin all of history by giving himself too many spoilers, which could be a load of bull crap. Though, he wanted to see whether these goblin rebellions were really that special that the history ghost would repeat them over and over.

It turned out that the goblin rebellions were just as boring as Binns made them out to be. In fact, they were even more so. Though, looking at the book he realised that the author was not very good at writing, as he skimmed to some other conflicts. He hoped that it was just a very few history writers that were boring or he would have to give up and go and live the history for himself and write something interesting for kids to enjoy history; wizards live in the 'past' anyway so they should enjoy the past.

"Maybe we were being too judgmental," Hermione agreed with his thoughts looking over a book just like his. "This rebellion does sound like it could drain the life out of someone. Maybe that's how Binns died," she said grimacing as the librarian 'shushed' them.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It was either that or he really did OD, which would explain why he doesn't 'see' people," he replied, amused while he lowered his voice, and she nodded in agreement. He didn't get why the librarian cared about talking when nobody else was around to disturb, and he wondered whether she would tell on them later, but he was unconcerned.

Hermione smiled as they settled down to read. This way they could claim to have actually been working if caught, and they could still tell any teacher about Binns's repeat lessons if they needed to defend themselves, and then the teachers might get rid of him, if Dumbledore let them.

_**Wednesday**_

This was more like it, Harry thought in relief. It was a good first class of the day. It was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She talked about her subject for twenty odd minutes before she was happy to have them draw their wands for some practical application. Everything in her class was spiffing as they finally had a really good teacher who knew what she was doing.

She handed out matchsticks to everyone in the class, and they were to use the spell she showed them to turn it into a silver pointed sewing needle. Harry found it quite amusing as he watched the other students trying and failing. However, Harry listened intently; it seemed to be the pronunciation that was failing them, or something like that, not that he was doing much better.

He figured for an ancient people who mainly used Latin for magical casts that they would have Latin classes to help with things like that, but that seemed like too much to ask when they had a useless class like History of Magic, and so many useless teachers.

Harry had been hopeful that he would get everything straightaway, like the pro he knew he had to be. However, it took him three attempts before he did get it down only because of his freaky know every language 'EVER' ability he had going on.

Hermione had given him an annoyed look as his matchstick changed into a perfect silver coloured sewing needle. He couldn't help but smirk at her in smugness as he helped her say the word correctly, concentrating on Latin so he got it right for her. She was close by the end of the lesson. He was the only the only one who got the whole thing.

They left together, Hermione pouting at him. "Don't be such a sore loser, Hermione," he reprimanded her playfully. "I can, umm, just read the Latin better."

"I wish I could," she mumbled with a sigh.


	11. Snakeskin Oil

_**Disclaimer Lost! If found please call 555-FOUND!**_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter 11**

**Snakeskin Oil**

**Thursday  
**

Potions - Harry really didn't want to attend the class with the Slytherins, or at all, not that he had anything against the Slytherins, but anyway, Hermione dragged him along with her. Snape looked at everyone with hate as he opened his classroom door to let them in, but he looked even more hateful as he looked to Harry.

Harry would have loved to smack him in the face but he just went to take a seat without thinking about it. He had lost Hermione while grabbing his seat and it took a few moments to notice her on the other side of the class looking at him in worry. He looked around in surprise to see that Slytherins surrounded him and all of the Ravenclaws were on the other side.

He shrugged when a tiny Slytherin girl with her black hair in a bob sat next to him, glaring so hard that it looked like she was trying to burn him with laser vision. He remembered her trying to hang off of Malfoy's arm all the time, to his annoyance. Malfoy was obviously broken or something because the small girl was quite cute, and more so, she was amusing.

Sighing did nothing to dissuade her glare. It was as if she blamed him for the seating arrangements. Though, it probably was his fault that he didn't realise the Slytherins probably wanted this side to themselves, so Snape knew who not to punish for 'misbehaviour'.

He gave her a nervous smile and her glare just made her seem meaner. He was sure she was pretty in that mousy kind of way if only she stopped giving him that look of hate.

Snape went on to tell them that he hated them and that they were all going to be useless idiots. Well, he might as well have. Harry could read between the lines as the gaps were so huge, and Snape didn't seem to understand the key points of subtlety. Anyway, Snape called them all dunderheads at the end of his little speech.

"Potter – our new celebrity," Snape spoke in a drawl as if anything else to them was beneath him. "Maybe you can be the first to answer a question for me?" he asked but awaited no answer. "Why is it that when your whole house sits the other side of my class do you feel it your need to bother my Slytherins by sitting there?"

Harry was a little startled by the question while the Slytherins snickered. "I don't see a problem Professor, unless you promote racism and segregation, sir," he responded to the grease-balls shock. "I don't much mind having umm…" he looked at her in thought. "I think her names Pansy. Well anyway, I don't mind having her as a lab partner," he said shrugging.

Snape just continued glaring, but that was nothing to Pansy's glare, which annoyed them more than anyone as their glares seemed to bounce off. "Very well," he reluctantly said as he couldn't admit it or do anything. "But maybe you can answer something else? What could you make with ash wood extract bound in eucalyptus leaves?"

"Did you just make that up?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Snape sneered smugly. "Well, it seems fame isn't everything," he said allowing the Slytherins to laugh

"I couldn't agree more," he agreed shocking them while smiling widely they stopped snickering. "But it's just as well I'm rich and good looking too," Harry couldn't help but say, which caused a few silent snickers from Ravenclaws.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for being big-headed Potter," the greasy man hissed out. "Now, instructions are on the bored, get on with it!" he hissed as he flicked his wand at the blackboard and the writing appeared before he sat at his desk and picked up the morning paper.

The class wasn't very noisy as they got underway, but they talked. Harry glared at the teacher, confused before looking to Pansy to see her getting prepared with the cauldron on their desk. He wondered why they would put a cauldron in their supply list if they got a school one anyway. It was not like they should be trusted to make potions outside of class; they were dangerous enough with explosions in the making in their pockets in the form of the harmless guise of sticks.

He shrugged as he looked to his partner as she did everything in her power to ignore him. He found it amusing to annoy her as much as possible, which got some super-glares. It was funny how one tiny first year girl could glare so hard. She must have practiced at home in a mirror. He could actually imagine her sitting in front of her vanity mirror glaring at herself until she found the right affect.

It wasn't too bad partnering with Pansy. He was certain that most of the other Slytherins would have been continuous douches. So he would count himself lucky she pulled the short straw to be his lab partner, or that Malfoy didn't want her hanging off him and partnered with that black dude who looked bored as Malfoy wouldn't shut up talking about something, likely himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry suddenly said as Pansy went to add something to their cauldron. She looked at him, annoyed, but her expression questioned him as she paused cautiously. "The book says that if we do the potion will start reversing, and instead of curing boils it will give them," he said looking over one of his potion books.

He had bought the standard potion book from the bookstore, but he had also found his mother's old potions book, with many other books. His mother's book(s) has hundreds if not thousands of different tips on the subject each, and he would be inclined to trust it since she got O's in both her OWL's (ordinary wizarding level exams) and her NEWT's (nastily exhausting wizarding test), and was obviously smarter than the original authors, but then he wondered who wasn't.

"Don't be stupid, Potter," Pansy said as she looked at his book as it looked like the normal one to her. Harry was hiding it under an illusion because he didn't want to have to beat Snape up if he tried to steal it from him. He already knew about that greasy freak and him chasing his mother, which made him feel sick just thinking about it. It made Snape high up on his shit list, and if the greasy bastard didn't turn over a new leaf Harry was sure he would kill him personally.

Harry had already been reading up on a few magic's to rework all of the additions into the book whole, so he could add the whole thing to his 'special' book sometime in the near future, or whatever time he was at the time he had time. His mother must have been a genius or something close because she had even altered and added things too all of her schoolbooks, nearly filling all of the space in every book, every year, and then in books she obviously bought for fun.

"That ingredient is a catalyst, and it will clash with the mole hair," he retorted pointing to the tiny explanation next to the ingredient list, which his mother had marked out in his book with red ink. "It needs the bat dust first or it will be ruined and we might as well give up."

She looked at the book, her face getting closer, and she wasn't the only one as Tracey Davis was behind with Daphne Greengrass and stopped doing the same thing as she looked closer at her book. It probably said that on the blackboard but the smoke from the cauldrons was making visibility poor, which was weird; he would have thought the dungeon would be ventilated.

Pansy sulked as she put the ingredient back down and placed in the bat dust instead before stirring a few times in each direction, and then adding in the final ingredient. The liquid turned a vivid yellow colour like the book said and was done.

The class was over faster than defence and history had been because they had something to do, even though the 'teacher' didn't do any teaching, but just criticised everyone all lesson, and this was the first time for all of them, what did he expect, even if he did teach them. But then watching Pansy's glares was fun, and as the saying goes, time moves when you're having fun. Then again, Harry could just give time a little nudge during his boring and useless lessons if he chose to get them over with.

Shrugging, Harry bottled and labelled up some potion. Neither Harry nor Pansy were surprised when Harry placed his down on the teacher's desk that it suddenly flew off and smashed on the floor. Snape didn't even try to make it look like an accident.

"Oh dear Potter, it looks like you'll be getting a zero," Snape said with a smug smirk.

However, Harry just shrugged while smiling and leant over onto the desk. "No problem Professor. After all, I don't give a dam about your lessons, but pull that shit again and I'll see to it that your pathetically miserable life becomes a whole lot more miserable!"

"Are you threatening me?" he demanded, enraged.

"No Professor," he answered with a polite smile. "I'm promising you. I'm not like all of these sheep who will let you get away with whatever you want because Dumbledore vouches for you. Me… I shall bring down a hailstorm, and you will be nothing but a greasy smudge at my feet begging me for leniency. Speak to me like that again, Snape, and that's it, my patience gone!"

Harry stood up straight, still smiling as he moved back to his desk and grabbed his belongings before leaving passed all of the stupefied students. Snape didn't speak or stop him leaving early, but he could feel his heated glare on his back.

Harry found the business with Snape quite satisfying as he left the dungeons just before the end of day bell rang and he found his way to Dumbledore's office. It amused him that the gargoyle door jumped aside for him in eagerness, and without a password. This was good; Dumbledore must have ordered it too. He felt honoured, _but please, note the sarcasm._

It didn't seem worth knocking so he barged in, and it would amuse him anyway. He must have actually caught the old man off guard as he walked into the office, which surprised him, as he was certain the old man had his tricks. There had been an argument going on between the Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and a greying blonde haired woman, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. It was truly amusing to see these 'powerful' people in such as state, and catching them at it was almost laugh-worthy.

"Oh, sorry, please don't mind me," Harry said with a smile, and not looking at all sorry. "I'm always up for watching a good argument. Maybe I could offer my opinion into the matter?" he joked, as the situation seemed to call for.

"No, no, it's quite alright, Mr. Potter," the old man said from behind his desk, smiling. "It's nothing to concern yourself with-."

"It has everything to do with him!" Fudge spat out in annoyance before turning to Harry with a forced smile. "Mr. Potter, it's about all of these debts. Can't we all come to a more, economical agreement? It has been affecting the Ministry itself, and stocks and shares, and just about the whole of the Magical UK's economy.

"And we have a whole influx of lesser and lower houses in so much need that they have little choice but to apply for bankruptcy, which is leaving the Ministry out of pocket. I have to cut budgets left right and centre. The larger and older houses are OK for now. They have something to offer up or can afford any repayments, or to buy out completely with a new mortgage, but-."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and that's my problem how?" he asked, amused. "I didn't get them into debt; Dumbledore here did, so it's not my problem to fix. I've been more than reasonable. I've already agreed to so much leeway.

"I'll tell you what," Harry changed tacked as an idea cropped up. He wasn't going to do this until a little later, but if it got Fudge off his back for a while it was worth jumping ahead. "Those 'lesser' and 'lower' families with small businesses or homes worth my time… if they go to my manager I can buy them out to pay off their debts. After all, I don't want to make anyone homeless, or take food from their mouths. I've already done much more than others would in my position. They can stay on and rent homes and continue working for their, I mean my businesses as employees so that they can have a chance to pay off the rest of their debt, and to add to the offer, as long as they pay on time I'll cap repayments, and interest so that their debts no longer climb."

Fudge sighed as he thought it over. "I guess that's all we can get out of you?" he said trying his luck as he knew from magical world business that what Harry was offering was actually beyond generous, and he wondered what the boy would accomplish being so generous.

Harry smiled and nodded while the minister's mind wondered, but Harry knew he was far too stupid an narrow minded to see the bigger picture. "I can't just go and let it drop. That's the key to fanatical ruin," he replied with a mocking smile, but Fudge couldn't do or say anything.

"Good, now you've finished," Amelia interrupted as she handed Harry an official looking envelope.

"This is what I think it is, isn't it?"

"You've been through this with someone else already?" she asked in surprise.

"Greengrass's," he agreed shrugging as he opened the letter and just skimmed through it with a sigh. "OK, does your umm… niece know about this?"

"Yes, I have discussed it with her," she agreed. "I let her choose. It's either this or dishonouring our family. She agreed once I informed her that you are neither ugly nor… fat."

"Great to know she has her priorities straight," he said chuckling, nervously as he realised he was being too mature and hoped they blamed that on how he 'wasn't' raised. He found it hard to play the child when he had a world to play with. "So, you were arguing over this?"

"Professor Dumbledore and I thought it best they wait until the weekend," McGonagall said. "Though, Madam Bones was agreeable, Mr. Fudge felt his time was more important than your school education."

"I see," he said with a shrug. "Maybe next time Minister it might be nice to call first and arrange a meeting time that suits both of us," he said before turning to Dumbledore. "Anyway, I haven't got all day Professor. I came to make a complaint about Severus Snape. He was nothing but malicious to me during my first potion lesson, not to mention how rude he was to all the students.

"Then, after I had bottled my potion and placed it on his desk, he wilfully knocked it off, and smiled while telling me my score shall be zero," he said before moving closer, no longer smiling. "If you don't sort that filthy pretender out, I'll go above your head and deal with it my way, and I will destroy anything he has along the way and he will be going to Azkaban where he belongs."

Dumbledore paled a little before he sighed as he straightened up. "Now, now Mr. Potter, I'm sure it was a-."

"Misunderstanding?" he asked as his eyes scanned over a stone basin in a corner. "Then why don't the three of you have a look of my memory and see whether you believe it's all a misunderstanding then?" he suggested as he gestured the basin.

"Now I don't think that will be necessary, Harry," Dumbledore said nervously, making the mistake of showing his nerves, which said he knew Snape was a prick to the students and ignored it. He likely got complaints all the time, and if not from students, then from parents.

"I do," McGonagall said quickly. She hadn't ever had a chance to see Snape's teaching, even with the rumours of his lack of teaching talent Dumbledore hadn't bothered to look into it. She had brought many complaints to the old man when parents realised that Dumbledore was ignoring them. However, she was just brushed aside too, but here Dumbledore would be cornered with the truth in front of the minster. (He could be brushed off easily as he was a money grabbing stooge), and head of law enforcement (who would never back down from Dumbledore, especially if she was going to join with the Potter family, and Harry didn't seem like the kind of child to back down from a fight, reminding McGonagall of his mother).

"I'm interested too," Amelia agreed as she came to similar conclusions, as she had always been dubious about Severus Snape's appointment as teacher at Hogwarts, especially now her niece was at Hogwarts.

"Okay, I have a few spare minutes..." the Minister said, curious, but nor afraid not too, and nervous about what he would find that could annoy certain people to try 'correcting' if its to do with Snape.

Harry smiled as he drew his wand and placed the tip to his head. "I have one at home," he answered the unasked questions, as he pulled away the silvery substance, walked it to the bowl, and placed it in before swirling it around with his wand, and gesturing them to touch it.

He watched amused as they each touched the silver and stood motionless for several minutes before coming 'back', shaking away a fog from their minds. Dumbledore looked pale, and McGonagall and Amelia looked furious while Fudge didn't seem to know what to think as he was torn between siding with _THE_ Harry Potter and his benefactors who may or may not be evil twats, but they still support Snape. Then he would have to deal with Dumbledore, and, he didn't like his odds of staying in office for siding against Potter, or his Benefactors, and what if he lost Dumbledore's ear and support.

"Dumbledore, you best sort that man out," Amelia said angrily while Fudge nodded along in agreement as his mind was whirling with indecision. "If I hear that you've just let him…" she trailed off as Snape suddenly barged in looking furious.

"Albus, we have to talk about that insufferable Potter brat-!" he said only to see Dumbledore not smiling but looking disappointed and resigned to do what must be done and hope that things got better or he would be left with no choice.

"I'm sorry Severus, but we've seen Harry's memories of your class," the old man said, gesturing Harry as he reclaimed his memory. Snape looked to him and paled as he saw who was in the room with them, so he knew that the old man couldn't brush anything under the carpet this time. "I'm placing you on monitored probation, and if you do not improve your behaviour towards students you'll be looking for a new job."

"B-but Albus, this boy is insufferable!"

"We saw your class, start to finish!" McGonagall said angrily. "You were not only horrid to Mr. Potter but the other students too, and that's not to mention the fact you left brand new first years to their own devices during a lesson as potentially as dangerous as potions. Your probation will include your Head of House. I believe Professor Sinistra is a viable candidate, being a former Slytherin herself."

"You can't honestly side with this boy over me?" Snape hissed out angrily. "He's only been here a few days and-."

"And what…?" Harry demanded. "And I've been nice to everyone. I haven't started any fights or trouble?" He laughed humourlessly. "Wow, I'll just go and be a good little boy and commit some war crimes, and promote racial segregation like you!" His expression became cold as ice. It caused Snape to pale further and step back as Harry's eyes were glowing an unearthly blue again as they were at the sorting.

"Now Harry, Severus changed sides…" Dumbledore only received a cold look.

"I don't give a crap," he hissed. "That bastard thought he could tell me off for sitting with Slytherins because I'm not, and do you think that this bastard doesn't have innocent blood on his hands? I've had enough of this."

He looked away from Snape and Dumbledore to Madam Bones, "if your niece is for these contracts then I accept, ma'am," he said sliding the papers away into the inside pocket of his robe. "I apologise for being so rude, but you are more than welcome to arrange a time over the Christmas Break to meet. I assure you I am usually quite pleasant… oh, and awesome."

"Thank you," she said looking more relieved and smiling a little. "And I can understand being angry," she said turning to Snape while Harry left the office. "Give me one good reason, Snape, and you'll be in Azkaban."

Harry sighed as he left the office back out into the school, his smirk suppressed with a great deal of control. Snape just walked right into all of that. He found it quite amusing. He had nothing much to do all year really so destroying Snape would be his prime goal, and if destroying Snape messed with Dumbledore, all the better.

**Friday**

Charms were quite the interesting class. The tiny Head of Ravenclaw and charms teacher was quite excitable, but not as much as the students were. But why he sat on a stack of books to see over his desk and not transfigure the chair Harry might never know. He thought about asking, but figured that some thing's were probably more fun as unanswered mysteries.

The class had just finished breakfast and were informed by Dumbledore that Severus Snape was on probation, meaning he couldn't take or give house points or detentions, and that he had been removed as Head of House with the astronomy teacher taking over. Harry had looked over at her. He wouldn't meet her until later, but she was certainly the best looking teacher he had seen at the school.

Shaking off those thoughts, he turned to his Gryffindor class partner, Neville, while Hermione had gotten unlucky and partnered with Ron. It was not that he was bad or anything, but he was far from smart, and had never heard of tact before. He didn't seem to know how to sensor his thoughts either as he had insulted Hermione several times already while she was just trying to help him. Harry shook his head. If Hermione didn't have him it might have upset her, but she had come a long way in a week.

Turning back to Neville the poor boy didn't seem to know what to do with his wand, let alone the feather they were supposed to try levitating.

"Don't think about it too much, man," Harry interrupted the nervous boy. "Thinking too hard won't do anything but give you a headache. Its more about letting your magic reach out like an extra arm and pick it up," he said as he waved his wand with the cast. The feather floated up a few inches before falling back down, and he hadn't even said the spell that time but thought the words.

Neville tried but the feather only quivered. "Where'd you get that wand?" Harry asked after a moment. "Did you get that from Ollivander's?" he asked as he figured so and that Ollivander's wands sucked.

"N-no, my dad did," he replied timidly.

Harry took it from him frowning. "That's no good. The wand chooses, not the wizard, or something like that. The Longbottom's are loaded, almost as much as I am, and at least as old as the Potter name from what I know. So why haven't you gotten a proper wand?"

Neville was embarrassed as he looked at Harry. "I… I live with my gran," he said. "S-she gave me my dad's wand. Something happened to him and mum, and gran gave me that, thinking that it might help me be as good as dad was."

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "No offence dude, but if anything, this wand is holding you back. It doesn't belong to you. You should tell your gran that you want your own wand."

"B-but, you've never met my gran, she's scary."

"Wand Lore Neville," he retorted rolling his eyes. "You'll never get anywhere with a wand that won't accept you. If you don't have a new wand after Christmas I'll have to visit your gran about this myself, which could bring some kind of dishonour or something, I'm not sure, but to honour your father and mother, tell your gran no. If your gran wants you to be stronger, she'll appreciate you telling her what you want. I suggest going to the Wand Gadget Shop in Diagon Alley. It's the best."

"A-are you sure?" the scared boy asked as Harry returned his father's wand.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Of course… using that wand is like a plumber sticking his hand down the toilet to unblock it instead of the plunger. It might do the trick but it's still messy..."


	12. Ready Set Duo

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter 12**

**Ready Set Duo**

_**Saturday**_

The fateful day had finally arrived. Harry just hoped that Daphne turned up. He didn't want to be stood up because that would have been embarrassing. And since he was responsible for Snape's predicament, he was dirt with quite a lot of Slytherin House, more so than some of them hating him because he offed their parents' master, Voldemort. However, he had noticed some of the female population of Slytherin House looking at him in a weird way.

He was waiting in the Entrance Hall when she entered from the Great Hall, and instead of rushing away to her common room she came straight to him. She just stood before him for a few moments staring at him looking thoughtful.

"So Daphne, what would you like to do?" he asked as the silence was getting uncomfortable. "You name it, we can do it."

"Let's just walk," she answered, nonchalant as she led him outside walking him around the outside of the castle. "I have already decided if that will make this any easier?"

"OK," he said with a shrug. "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want. We can still spend some time together-."

"I have decided that my sister and I shall be better off with you," she interrupted, her cheeks pink but her expression still blank. "You hold a lot of power over a good many people. A lot of the others in my house are either scared of crossing you or still reeling with hate because of your vanquish of… Voldemort.

"These… few who hate because of what happened to their parents master are fools. They think you are on Dumbledore's side even though it is obvious that you are far from Dumbledore's. Then, both those who fear you and hate you do so because you have no stance on light or dark, and you are friends with muggle-borns and purebloods alike.

"What is your stance…? Where does your elegance lie? Do you stand in the light or dark?" she finally got to the point and demanded that he told her.

Harry startled her as he laughed. "I don't believe in the light or dark, good or evil. I believe we intelligent creatures on this world or any other have a choice in life. If a man comes at someone I care about with the intent to cause harm, I won't hesitate to blow his brains out, but that doesn't make me dark. If a man comes to my friends or family with intent to cause harm and I just stun him doesn't mean I'm in the light. It just means he was lucky I was feeling generous.

"I believe that there is no good or evil. There are only morons trying to justify themselves, or to label others so that they can hate them. The way wizards label dark and light, every creature that eats meat should be considered dark."

She looked at him, surprised as she processed those words, looking into his stunning green eyes as they peaked over his sunglasses into her cool icy blue eyes. She couldn't help but let her cheeks light up more as she realised such truth in his words.

"I see," she said nodding. "I have made the correct choice. I'm sure there shall be other family's wishing to come to similar arrangements. If you want to do things right, you shouldn't give them a second choice to the ancient houses. It is a dishonour. Though, I'll admit I am flattered that you considered my feelings. This is my fate, and… it is better than it could be. I will be pleased to marry into your family over a… 'dark' family."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I guess I have a lot to learn about these ancient archaic rules, lore's and laws and stuff, huh?"

She offered a tight-lipped smile while nodding. "Yes, but… I'll admit you are doing rather well considering. You should be careful though. Some of the young Death Eater wanabees hate you enough to call you out. They cannot try to just get rid of you. They would be signing their own death warrants for the attempt alone."

"So that means that we would have to duel?" Harry asked while she nodded her head. "But the Arcanum wouldn't just allow a duel unless there is a real dispute, and I could refuse."

"Refusing could either dishonour their family or yours," she replied shaking her head. "And yes. The Arcanum used to allow duels over the stupidest of things until it changed to bring order to the chaos. If you don't think you can win, I suggest refusing, and use the excuse that you have not long been learning magic. They will have been learning much longer than you have. It will shed foolishness upon them and their families. They could even get expelled for challenging an eleven year old ancient head raised in the muggle world."

"Wow, seems like a lot to learn," he said with a shake of his head. "How did you learn all of this and not have your head explode?"

She showed a little amusement. "I am the heir of my family; it's a part of my duty. Some ancient houses don't teach their children anymore. Though, once my father retires you shall gain my entire house. So in away; taking me just guarantees that everything that belongs to my family will become a part of your family."

"So I win either way?"

"Exactly," she agreed. "But this way you gain all of the Greengrass family rather than just money, which is quite different and more... impressive."

"I'm going to get challenged in a moment aren't I?" he suddenly asked as he looked around as they had walked into a courtyard where he noticed so many Slytherins.

"Hmm… interesting," she said as they both stopped. "Archie Muller," she said sounding as surprised as he looked. "I had thought it was a possibility, but they will play fair. I told Tracey about the walk I planned to speak with you. However, Pansy had overheard, and I had thought she wouldn't say a thing," she said gesturing over where said tiny girl was bothering a confused Draco Malfoy.

"See Draco, this will be fun, Potter in a duel," Pansy said happily gesturing the large year five boy as he walked forward.

"Pansy, this is stupid," Draco said. "Do you have any idea what this will do if it backfires? He might not even accept."

"Then everyone will see what a wimp his family is," she replied smugly.

Draco didn't even answer that as he gave her a look of exasperation. She didn't see how foolish those words were.

Archie stepped forward while Daphne just moved to the side out of the way. Daphne was curious about the outcome. She had a suspicion that something unique was going to happen. She had felt Harry's strength, and that drew her in to something different, and powerful.

"I challenge you to a duel of honour, Potter!" Muller cried out in anger.

Harry was surprised when a rippling transparent light lit him up and connected him to Archie. He just looked around, fascinated before looking up at the ogre of a boy. He shrugged as he thought things through, it would be good for a laugh if nothing more.

"Umm… and what stakes do you claim?" Harry asked as he remembered the little he had read about duels. He may not have his materia but he could still fight, and he was sure that other than the gods of this and connected realms that he was the most powerful person on the earth.

"You will wipe my family's debts, and give me the deeds to OUR properties!" he said smugly as his side of the rippling light turned red. "Name your stakes!"

Harry frowned in thought and looked to Daphne. She actually looked concerned. He hadn't planned on fighting a duel with anyone, ever, but he saw no way out. He could refuse and lie about his age, or just do this anyway.

It took Harry a moment before he thought of something. "Your whole family bloodline will never be able to have a boy again, or have a child with a wizard or witch! And no child of your families blood will be born outside of love!" he said, which caused a lot of gasps of shock and horror. It amused Harry as it was a fitting curse for a purist loser like him, "and the loser; no matter who shall be expelled from Hogwarts, never to return again!"

"Deal," he spat out after a few moments of hesitation (proving he had some sense, but that was lost to anger,) as Harry glowed red, and then they flashed green before it turned back to a transparent field.

The boy fired twice before he realised Harry had moved, and he squealed as the air left his lungs. His eyes wide as he looked down to see Harry's right fist buried into his stomach. Blood splattered from his mouth as Harry pulled back and he shot back several feet, and crashed into the wall behind him, shattering the bricks crashing down to the floor with wide blank eyes full of horror and blood drooling from his mouth as he collapsed down out cold. He had tears pooling from his blank eyes.

Harry lit up blazing with a flash of green light while red shone up around Archie. It made the Slytherins step back as Harry looked at them. They had a look of terror shining in their eyes. Harry turned from them to Daphne to see her smirking and gulping as she sore the sheen of power within Harry's eyes. The smirk suited her too well. It was a look that said she liked her choice more and more with each moment they spent together.

"He didn't even use his wand," he heard Pansy whisper in awe, no longer holding Draco's arm as she stared at Harry wondering whether she should have been jealous of Daphne or not.

However, Harry turned back to Daphne, smirking. "I believe I owe you the rest of my day," he said as he led her out of the courtyard.

"I had half-expected you to lose," she admitted. "However, I am glad you did not. The school will have registered his expulsion due to a lost duel. His family will have lost honour, and the curse you placed upon his family will have taken affect. I would expect them to try making amends for his foolishness, as you are the only person capable of removing the curse and nullifying that part of the duel. They should have chosen to give the family headship to his younger sister. I think you made her cry when she saw her brother totally destroyed in one move, but I would rather have to marry a muggle than most of the purebloods I've met."

Harry grinned. "Muggle girls are just as cute as witchy girls," he said, giving her a wink.

She offered up a small smile and surprised him as she took hold of his left hand with her right, linking her fingers through his, as they walked towards the huge sports stadium ahead. He looked at her in surprise but didn't take his hand back.

"You are now my fiancé," she explained. "I know we are young and still learning, but I wish to get more… comfortable with you, and touching is an aspect that I have trouble with... I am not a very social person, I am sorry. I still find your… kindness odd. My sister would be far easier to be around; she is… the 'black sheep' of the family."

Harry smiled while laughing as he held her hand tighter in return. "OK, but this magical world is crazy."

"Of course it is," she agreed with a tiny smile. "But one person's crazy is another's interesting," she said annoying him a little (though he hid it) as he used that on other people all the time.

_**Sunday**_

Ahh… Sunday. The day of rest and relaxation until classes the next day. Harry had just wished it had been that simple. He had been told off by McGonagall for accepting the duel the day before, and told he was lucky that he could at least use muggle fist duelling (as she called it). She even ignored the fact that his punch had shattered several of Muller's ribs and punctured a lung, which made Harry realised that he needed to go easy on humans as he was a lot stronger, especially compared with wizards because of all of his years of training to be a hunter.

Though, apparently since he was under fifteen if he 'lost' the duel would have apparently been nullified, but no one knew that both parties technically had to be over fifteen, but since he beat a fifteen year old the Arcanum didn't care, or it knew his real age, which seemed unlikely, or more likely, he wasn't sure.

Then to top things off Harry kept being praised for accepting the duel by students, and a few older girls might have molested him if he didn't manage to escape. Though, he wondered why he wanted to escape after the fact, and regretted it, as they were all cute. He shrugged; it seemed scary at the time, but then after he cried because he ran away

He sighed as he had just finished with the Book of Maraud laying down hidden on his bed. It was coming along nicely, but he needed a break. So he went for a walk around the castle. He had hoped Hermione had been around to hang with, but Terry Boot said she went with some first year girls to hang out in the library. Harry didn't like the library that much because he could just order what he wanted from a shop and not have to be stupidly quiet.

Therefore, he set out to see what they were up to as nobody had even given the first years any homework their first week. However, he was half way up a large flight of stairs towards the library's floor when he heard a high-pitched scream and looked up with wide eyes.

Books flew over his head but an older girl with shoulder length plumb purple hair flew down after them. He staggered as he captured her in his arms and held onto her. She had her eyes closed tight on her pretty face. He held her sweet feeling body quite glad for once that some girls didn't wear anything under their robes (well Hermione said they wore undies) as he could feel her fine body pressed to his and he was certain she wasn't even wearing a bra over her large chest.

She opened her blue eyes to look into his green as he held her securely in his arms, bridle style. She blushed brightly as she pulled back a little but didn't seem quite trusting enough to let go and stand up for herself. However, it was enough for her to get a good look at her saviour, and for him to see the Ravenclaw badge on her robe.

"Hey, did you bring me back a present from your trip?" Harry couldn't help but ask her jokingly.

She smiled a little as he helped her stand up on a step. "S-sorry, I can be such a klutz," she said blushing more. "But wow, what muscles and you're just a first year. I can't believe you caught me. I expected to wake up in the infirmary again."

"Yeah, well, it's just lucky I was on my way to the library," he said sheepishly. "I've never caught a purple haired fallen angel before. But I don't mind if you've been a naughty angel," he said with a grin while she blushed giggling. "I'm Harry Potter, at your humble service," he said with a playful bow.

She smiled. "Wow, a charmer and cute," she said laughing while it was his turn to blush. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but people just call me Tonks, it's my final year so I think I'm rushing more than I usually did with my NEWT's coming up. I want to get into the Auror Academy and help people. Though I did want to be a medi-witch I'm too clumsy while they need to have a super-steady hand, but this is hard to… and I'm ranting…"

Harry laughed, "and being an auror allows you to break things," he said while she nodded sheepishly. "You know, being a part of the Black family, I'm sure will be something with all this crazy family business."

"But mum was kicked out," she said, surprised, "and how do you know that anyway?"

"Sirius told me about calling you Dora when you were little," he said laughing at her surprise. "Don't worry, freedoms just gotten to his head so he hasn't gotten around to fixing things yet."

"Oh," she said surprised. "Umm… thanks I guess, but could you possibly let us off all of this debt then?" she asked hopefully, shocking him. "Our house was destroyed and because of all the attacks on blood-traitors and 'mudbloods' insurance rates were so high mum and dad couldn't afford it. We don't owe that much but mum and dad are always fretting."

He shrugged and looked thoughtful. "Just ask Sirius to bail you out. Once he takes your mother back in, which will include you and your father, it will only be a formality for him to pay off the debt, pretty much just paperwork."

"Oh, really?" she asked, surprised.

"I know, these things can be weird," he said shrugging. "But our families are connected through the whole godfather thing, which magic takes as seriously as if Sirius were a second father, like a backup, or something, apparently."

"I'm getting a headache just thinking about that," she replied looking baffled. "I don't envy you having to sort through all this, but…" she trailed off and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks for beating up that jerk, Muller. He may have been younger, but he was always getting on everyone's nerves!"

"You're welcome," he said sheepishly smiling. "Umm… let me help you pick up your books," he said while she nodded gratefully and they picked them all up.

They talked as they did and Harry ended up leaving with her where she would take him back to the tower and into her private Head Girl room. He hadn't even known she was Head Girl, so that was pretty cool, and she was really cute, so he could test the water, and if he could trust her.

This was where they spent some time laughing as Harry looked through some of her books and found some things to question her on to help her with her NEWT's. After all, she was semi-family. And if he helped her out she would help him, and it didn't hurt that she was sexy, and flirty, and only wearing her robe, and possibly panties.

She was actually quite knowledgeable. If only she could lose her clumsiness, she could be quite the auror. He sighed and wished he could tell her he was really just a few months younger than her instead of years, and then they could be making out instead of studying since she had already said she didn't have a boyfriend.

Though, he took her return flirts and touchy-feely-ness as a good sign of her attraction towards him, eleven or not. She wasn't just teasing him like she might anyone else, but then she might be taking it differently compared with him, but he would take what he could get and enjoy that for now.

He wished he had X-ray vision as he watched her movements, and made a mental note to look into magical sight. He would have seen plenty of great positions her body could move in, as she walked back and forth and moved this way but which.

Her thinking poses were adorable, and he made sure to ask harder and harder questions because she was even cuter the harder she thought, or the more annoyed she was that she got the question wrong. He got to see her large breast bounce when she stamped her foot, and that could keep him occupied for hours.

It had been fun getting to know Dora. He would have to make sure Sirius got taking Dora's family back into the fold over Christmas so he could buy her some sexy muggle clothes to admire her in without that being too weird.

It looked like everything was shaping up well for Harry; his first year of school had started looking great.

_**to be continued… **_


	13. Broken Hallows Eve

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter 13**

**Broken Hallows Eve**

"Harry, I really don't think you're supposed to be dressed as a pirate all day," Hermione reprimanded as they sat at breakfast that morning. He was wearing a big black pirate hat with a long sleeved baggy white top open enough to show off muscle, which caused a lot of blushing in the female populous; Hermione included.

Harry had on black trousers with large black boots with his trousers tucked, and a belt with a large rubber cutlass in it. He was also wearing a black bandana with skull and cross bones in white under his hat, and some bunches of earrings to his right and left ears, and braids down the right of his hair and a goatee beard with twin-braided tails.

"But its Halloween, Hermione, argh!" he said in his best pirate voice. "It's a time for dressing up, argh!"

She blushed while other Ravenclaws were watching and giggling. "Harry, we still have classes. It's only breakfast, and Friday. If it were Saturday or after classes nobody would care, but… well, at least we don't have Snape's class. I don't get how he can glare that hard, and he gets away with that even with his classes being monitored."

Harry laughed heartily and rowdily, making everything large, loud, and over the top. "Argh, but Snape is being a douche all his life, we should expect no less!" he roared out laughing as he raised his drink sloshing some. He was so loud that it was with little doubt that Snape heard him. "To Snape finally getting his deserved punishment!" he cheered while other students were giggling.

Even Harry was surprised as the Weasley twins had turned up having transfigured their uniforms into pirate garb. "Here here to that Captain!" they caroused laughing as they sloshed their goblets against his.

The three of them laughed as they downed their drinks while Hermione tried to look as small as she could. "Argh; me fine shipmates come to honour me with a drink!" he chortled out boisterously

"Argh, we have!" George chimed out while all the houses seemed to be laughing, watching the show in amusement, or scowling at them if they were stuck up purebloods that hated Harry for being too fun and cool.

The teachers however showed different things. Dumbledore looked to be enjoying the show with a few other teachers as he was likely trying to forget that Harry Potter, the wizarding worlds very own saviour was out to ruin him. McGonagall hung her head in shame, shaking her head as they were in her house and that wasn't what she would call fun, and Flitwick looked thoughtful and pleased at the fun and games as it was about time that someone came and saved them from the mundane and boringness of 'normality'.

It was later that day at lunch when Hermione noticed something odd. She was sitting opposite a second year oriental girl in a large puffy pink dress wearing a tiara that actually looked like it was worth money. Harry sat down next to Hermione and the girl looked to him in 'horror' with her hands on her cheeks, over exaggerating her expression.

"Oh no, it's a pirate!" she cried out in her best snooty voice full of terror, but giving him a cheeky wink. "Please Mr. Pirate, do anything to me, but please don't take my lovely tiara!" she begged him in 'worry'.

Hermione wanted to smack herself as she watched Harry playing along and laughing (over the top of course) as he jumped onto the table and somehow plucked the jewel from the girls neatly laced out hair without messing it up or pulling it. He giggled as he crouched, holding the tiara in his left hand leering down at her with a 'wicked' grin.

"Argh, but Miss. Princess, it's in my job description to have you, and ya precious gems. You don't want me to ruin my reputation!" he said returning her cheeky wink and kissing the surprised girls cheek with a gentle brush of his lips, pulling back while she blushed and a few people Wolfe whistled, laughing while others were giggling a long as Halloween wasn't normally this fun.

"Unhand her you scallywag!" a boy suddenly interrupted in an olden times outfit similar to Harry's, but richer with a gold crown on his head and brandishing a rubber rapier sword. He was in third year and had rusty brown hair.

Harry stood up on the table as if affronted by the 'threat' while drawing his cutlass. "Argh, I will not be insulted by the likes of a no good prince, trying to take my princess!"

Hermione sighed as they started 'sword fighting' as Harry jumped off the table to 'their' side while both boys were using silly accents. Hermione couldn't believe that other people were stupid enough to dress up, and then to go further and play Harry's stupid little game. The 'princess' was cheering them on in her silly accent, but she didn't seem to mind who won.

Looking around Hermione groaned as she saw other students dressed up as monsters, vampires and demons, as well as some going all out as magical people, from Merlin to Morgana. This was silly; even a few teachers had dressed up, Dumbledore right in the lead wearing a blue ninja costume. Though, she would secretly admit that he looked amusing with his huge beard hanging through his mask.

Harry and the 'prince' fought for a short while before getting hungry and taking their seats opposite Hermione, either side of the princess to dish out some lunch. Hermione sighed as she looked to Harry and made a mental note to prepare a Halloween outfit for next year because she couldn't see this becoming a one-off with him around.

The last class of a Friday was charms, and when they got in the classroom, Professor Flitwick had decorated it with charmed origami vampire bats that flew around the class. He had also charmed up plenty of cobwebs while dimming the lights, and putting up some veils over the windows and some mist over the floor and Hermione did not want to know what was in the mist as she felt chills as something passed over her foot.

They took their seats while the Professor taught them how to make some origami bats with just a wave of their wands. She didn't get very far, not like Harry but then he seemed to have a knack, but even he didn't get the lively results Flitwick did.

Hermione had to wonder why some of her fellow first years had torn up bed sheets and made eyeholes. They didn't look anything like ghosts, but she watched as Flitwick went around and added little bits to the students to get them ready for the Halloween feast. She rolled her eyes as she wouldn't have wanted to ruin any of her bed sheets.

It was just after the Halloween Feast should have started that Harry was wondering passed Dumbledore's office gargoyle when it startled him as it sprang open. However, he didn't even care that he was going to be late for the feast as a newly acquired silver necklace gleamed around his neck, (he had ordered it a few days back with the correct dimensions and it had just arrived). His new necklace had four coloured gems in it, clasped tightly by magic.

Harry walked in the entrance, and up the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office while whistling a happy tune that he called his fanfare, and soon barged into the empty office. He looked to the startled moving paintings before raising his right hand and one of the two green gems on his necklace lit up.

"Break!" he said with a grin (as it was one of his more useful gems in the magical world as it seemed to be capable of breaking spells/magic) before they could think to do something. The paintings cried out as they fell from the wall with a crash. He figured they would be very knowledgeable so they were worth stealing for a while. He might give them back sometime and hang them in the library whether Dumbledore wanted that or not. They could be helpful to students. It was a waste to squander such knowledge and wisdom for only the head teacher to use.

"W-what's going on?" one of the woman in a painting cried out in horror, as she was facing up looking at Harry as he pulled out a spare trunk from his pocket and it grew to full size. He smiled as space-time warping 'magic', which he was sure was more science, was awesome.

"I-I think we're being stolen by Harry Potter," one of the men paintings cried out enraged. "I can't leave my frame, what magic is this?"

Harry looked at him, rolling his eyes. He started packing them away and ignoring them as they continually complained. He sighed as he closed that compartment off and opened another. It was good to have the peace and quiet.

He looked to the bookcases and was quick to dump all of the old man's books into his trunk, and decided that Dumbledore could keep the giant telescope until Harry figured out how he could move it as space-time warping trunk or not the thing was much too large. However, it was a few moments after that when Harry was about to leave to join in the Halloween Feast when a bursting sound startled him as he wasn't paying that much attention as Dumbledore wouldn't leave the fest until its conclusion.

Harry looked around to the golden perch he noticed earlier in surprise to see a swan sized crimson and gold bird staring at him. He shrugged as he walked over, picked the confused bird up, placed him on his shoulder, and slid the perch into a large compartment of his trunk before shrinking the trunk down and putting it in his pocket.

He would have looked around for more cool things but he didn't want to miss dinner. "I know, Sirius called you, Fawkes, right?" he asked the bird as he left the Headmasters office.

The bird sung a thrill of agreement. "That's cool, you hang with me buddy. Us immortals should hang and stuff, and Dumbledore is way not cool enough to hang with either of us."

Fawkes looked like he shrugged as Harry took him towards the Great Hall. However, he paused a few moments later as there was a pale girl standing in his way. She was pretty with white feathery hair hanging loose to her waist, brilliant blue eyes, and she was wearing white short shorts and a tight top hugging her large firm chest, wrapping around her back, and neck, and nothing on her feet. However, what was most noticeable were her huge, long spanning pure-white feathered wings stretching out from her shoulders and blocking his path.

"I heard you were looking for Mistress Pandora!" she said, surprising him with her Australian accent, as he had never expected that at all.

Harry nodded his head with a small smile. "You must be Eve!" he said and she nodded in agreement. "Well, I was looking because I think that Life and Death should make up!"

She snorted, rolling her stunning blue eyes. "Yeah, don't I know it?! I've tried everything to get her to go back and find Lilith, and I've tried everything to get Master Lilith to go back to Mistress Pandora, but no they're both so stubborn and pig headed!"

"Umm... maybe I could talk to Pan, try to get her to see some sense!" he said, hopefully. "I've seen Death a few times. She visits me, and sits next to me, and it's sad she's so lonely; she barely even talks! She sometime just slides up next to me and cuddles up to my side, and it kind of creeps out the humans. Not that I mind of course, she helped me awhile back, so I owe her a lot."

"Oh," she said with a sad frown, "Poor Lilith," she said thoughtfully. "She normally never shuts up talking about some new wonder she was into. You should have been here when humans first invented video games; she's a big fan of things like that. But I haven't seen her in a while," she replied looking worried. "Normally the only time she would shut up is with her tongue was in some portion of Mistress Pandora's body!"

"OK, didn't need to know that last part!" he said with a sigh. "Just ask Life to visit me sometime... or maybe, how about we take them both out to the same party-."

"And make sure they bump into each other!" she quickly agreed with a giant grin. "Then they'll both realise how silly they're being, and all would be right, and they would be happy again, and loving in no time. OK, so I'll get going, and find a way to trick my Mistress, but that may take a while, so be sure to be ready with Lady Death when I get in contact." She didn't wait for his nod before she glompped him in a hug, kissing his cheek (as he wasn't wearing his goatee anymore), and then she burst away in a splash of light, which made him feel all tingly.

"Well, odder things have happened," Harry commented, but was sure they hadn't yet. Fawkes only looked at him as if to say 'for now' before Harry shrugged and carried on his way to the Great Hall, and putting that hot piece of Nephilim from his mind for the time being. He smiled, as he was sure Eve would be fun to hang out with.

Harry got some looks as he entered the Great Hall and found a place with Hermione, acting as if his new phoenix was his parrot. Though the huge bird didn't seem to mind, Dumbledore looked truly abandoned, which served the old git right for being such a git.

"W-where did you find that giant parrot?" Hermione asked him after a fair moment of gawking as she watched the proud bird preen at the attention.

Harry smiled at her. "Argh, I found him in Dumbledore's office while I was plundering some bootie, or something," he said happy to be playing again, and wishing he invited Eve to play, but she probably had things to do any way, but Hermione was being such a sour puss.

"You robbed Dumbledore's parrot?" she couldn't help but say out loud in shock.

"That's a phoenix actually," interrupted Nymphadora Tonks as she sat the other side of him with a grin. "Did you really plunder Dumbledore's office?" she asked, giggling as she internally kicked herself for wishing he were older so much because he outshone any boy she may have dated before.

"Argh, that I did Dora," he agreed with a grin. "I found some treasure, and my parrot, Fawkes here."

"Phoenix?" Hermione asked looking to the older girl, Head Girl at that she noticed as she had wondered who the Head Girl was, and wondered why Harry didn't mention that part while talking about the as he put it, 'hot older girl', like she was crazy. "Aren't you supposed to tell him off and stuff for stealing, not encourage him…?"

"Na," she shrugged. "He's too cool and cute. I'm going to be an auror when I leave this joint. I'll think about that sort of thing then. I'm still at school, and school isn't just about work, but fun too."

"Yeah Hermione, don't be such a spoilsport," Harry agreed smiling while even Fawkes sang in agreement. "I hope you'll do better during Halloween next year or I'll have to get you a costume and force you into it… oh, and argh!"

She sighed and nodded her head while Dora snickered. "I would visit just to watch. That sounds like it would be funny."

"Well you would think that," Hermione said sadly. "So your Harry's new friend, Dora?"

"Yep, that's me," she readily agreed. "But people normally call me Tonks. Only Harry calls me that."

Hermione had to endure all of the childishness. Even Slytherins dressed up and she had to admit that Daphne Greengrass taking a seat with them disguised as a vampire kind of crept her out, but maybe that was just because it was Daphne trying to engage in her fiancés games, and her cold cool eyes. She hung on to Harry's left arm through most of the night, and Hermione had to admit that it was kind of sweet and Harry didn't seem to mind.

Harry seemed to enjoy the fun and even Hermione lightened up after a little and joined in some of the fun. If Daphne Greengrass could join in then she would too. She would not let the blonde Slytherin girl hog her best friend and get away with it as she paid him more attention, (and stopped reprimanding him), and let herself relax in the warm and amusing atmosphere.

However, it was getting late when that weirdo Quirrell came storming into the hall down the centre huffing and puffing for breath. He was screaming out loudly and without a moment of stutter towards the teachers, as he performed, terribly; the teacher were worse for believing him.

"Troll in the dungeon – troll in the dungeon – thought you ought to know!" he cried out before falling over in a dead faint in front of the teachers table.

Harry looked at the 'unconscious' teacher suspiciously while the hall erupted into pandemonium of screams and crying. He wished Ron wasn't so close behind him as he screamed louder than all of the girls combined. Daphne was sitting next to Harry, really close because the non-Slytherins made her feel slightly uncomfortable, just looking around as if nothing was wrong before finishing her pie. Well, it was really-good pie.

It was odd that all of these people were screaming over non-magical words. Anybody could just cry out anything, and mostly everyone would panic. It was a troll, in the dungeon, not a dragon in the Great Hall. What could a troll do to them anyway? They all had incredible magical powers, and most of them were trained in some way to use those magical powers. A troll was just a vicious 'monster' without any magical abilities whatsoever, but some minor spells wouldn't stick, most would and could.

Dumbledore stood and made some loud bangs with his wand to get everyone's attention. "Right," he said as everyone shut up and looked to him. "Prefects, take your houses back to your common rooms, you can finish the feast there; teachers with me!" he called as he charged out of a side door with the teachers before anyone could think better of his idea for their 'safety'.

The prefects were ushering their houses straight away when Harry stood on top of his table and Wolfe whistled, startling everyone to quieten and look to him. "Ignore Dumbledore's order, especially Slytherins. If there is a troll in the dungeon, it isn't wise to go down there is it? And if it's left the dungeon, it's not very clever to go wondering around the corridors when together we can-."

"Nonsense…!" Percy Weasley called out smugly as he interrupted like the obedient little Dumbledore fanboy he was. Harry hoped that his sister wasn't anything like him, and had more spirit and self-thought like the Weasley twins, which they assured him that she was. "Professor Dumbledore told us what to do!" he said and ushered most of his house with him with other Prefects foolishly agreeing. The other three houses followed his lead, except for some, as Harry wasn't leaving, and they trusted him more, including the 'princess' from earlier that day as she blushed as she looked at Harry, crushing for the first time.

"Fucking morons!" he hissed as he jumped down from the table and went back to his food, which caused certain crushes to blush, as they didn't often hear worse cussing than mudblood, as they were purebloods, and Hermione didn't feel like reprimanding him as she secretly agreed with him.

"I think you're being too nice," Fred said with a grin. "That's our brother, and he doesn't know how to think for himself!" he said when they all started as they heard screams of terror drift through the hall from somewhere beyond.

"Wow, that sounds like an 'I told you so' if I ever heard one," Harry said smugly as several Gryffindors and Ravenclaws ran back in screaming in terror. Harry looked from them to see Quirrell must have used the distraction to sneak out of the hall, unseen.

They all looked out into the Entrance Hall where a Slytherin boy was flung by a huge and ugly troll wielding a huge club. "It looks like the troll isn't in the dungeon, and… yep, that's another one," he said as Slytherins and Hufflepuffs screamed and flooded the Entrance and Great Halls trying to escape the monsters.

However, Harry continued with his food while even Daphne had stopped eating to look out into the hall in fear. "Here, watch this," Harry said after a moment as he didn't like seeing pretty girls looking so fearful while he set the phoenix on the table and got up and walked through the quivering students with a huge silver platter in his hands that he pulled from the table, empting on the floor.

He walked out into the mess where students were screaming and crying, some unconscious and others beaten a little. He took a little pleasure that Percy Weasley was curled in a corner whimpering and crying, but it was a shame that he hadn't been hurt for his foolish lack of a brains, and idiots who followed his dwindle of authority were.

Harry walked up to the nearest troll with cool, collect expression, fearlessly as he had beaten and killed tougher things than two trolls. It swung its club at him but he dodged, weaving under and to his left without missing a beat. Harry smashed the trolls' knuckles with the tray as it over swung because of the miss. It cried out in pain, dropping its club with a grumble, and rubbing its knuckles before the tray smashed the monster between its legs.

The troll screamed as it bent over crying, falling into the foetal position rocking with tears in its large ugly eyes, howling in agony as Harry was strong and he didn't hold back. Harry back peddled as the other troll charged at him and swung its club at him. It missed only to over stretch and knocked its friend out as it smashed into its head. Harry frowned as he looked at his bent up silver platter and stepped out of the way of another swing before turning a wicked grin on the troll that would have given pause to any creature with half a brain, but not the troll as it charged.

The creature may have been strong but it was exceptionally slow, mentally and in movement. Harry looked as if the monster was boring him, as he made sure to lead it from trampling any students, as he was a god of heroes he needed to protect people, as an example or something. He frowned as he sidestepped another swing with grace and poise. It over stretched and hit the floor with its club where Harry drew his wand, and with a simple levitation charm. The other trolls club flew up and fast, smashing this one in the jaw. It didn't even cry as it fell down backwards with a huge crash, out cold with a sickening crunch, as it shattered marble with its weight.

Harry shrugged with a huge grin while putting his wand away. "That's how a pirate does it, ARGH!" he roared out as the students had stopped screaming and just stared at him in horror, and many Slytherins made silent deals with themselves not to mess with him again as they wanted to live. If that was what he could do while barely trying, they would hate to see what he could do while putting in actual effort, as they were smart enough to know he didn't go all out, nowhere near it they realised that Muller never stood a chance. "You're all pathetic. Not only did you ignore me and leave the Great Hall, but you were beaten up by trolls. They're morons who only have muscle. Did you idiots forget you have magical powers?"

"Oh my," McGonagall's voice suddenly interrupted while many older students looked sick as they realised they should have fought. Harry looked behind him to see McGonagall and several other teachers panting for breath, having run. "W-who did this, no wait, get these students to the hospital wing now," she said worriedly starting the students out of their stupor they started helping their friends out.

Harry smirked as he snuck back to his friends. They were staring at him in awe, and even Daphne couldn't look at him any other way as she knew he was strong but he seemed to make a mockery out of the power of two full grown mountain trolls singlehandedly, and she liked that. She liked that a lot. Her mother always said that she would know if Harry Potter was worth her heart, body, blood, and magic, and she saw it; he was, and then much more than that. He was fast, strong, and powerful; she knew she felt his power beyond, but her father couldn't possibly know he was going to be that strong.

Her father wanted the union of her and her sister because he knew that Harry Potter was head of the Potter line, which everyone knew, but he had known about him being the rightful heir to the Black line, and knew about possible other lines Harry could heir too. Two sisters, one for two different ancient houses, and joining them would bring her family more power and strength than having to marry off Astoria to someone else while she marries Harry. If that someone else were an enemy to the Potter line, which would have been likely because of tradition and stuff, it would have destroyed her family line as Harry would have no choice but to force her former name from her and cut ties, leaving Daphne as Potter only.

It was all very complicated, and her father wasn't stupid. He knew that other certain families were under the power of the Black family, which Harry now partially controlled, so he would have no reason to wed her sister to anyone. But if their father wed Astoria to Harry it would make the Greengrass name stronger, and more likely allow for a male heir who would have the Potter name as they would both have children by the last Potter.

She frowned a bit as she was confusing herself before she internally shrugged as she looked to her future, and had to ask, "how the hell did you do that, Potter?" she asked him, as her eyes were still wide.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, umm… growing up the way I did, I got pretty well toned, and I had to learn how to protect myself," he said, telling the truth without telling the truth as that could wait for when he knew he could trust his closest fully, and they knew occlumency to protect their knowledge from certain memory rapists. "Trolls really aren't very impressive. They're slow, and clumsy, stupid and I think I mentioned really slow. They swing and hope. They're easy to dodge. Just watch and wait for them to swing. It leaves enough time to move out of the way."

"Wow," she said and she wasn't the only one impressed. "That is simply astounding."

"Maybe you should be the one training to be an auror," Tonks said in awe as she knew she would have been splattered fighting like he could.

Hermione ran and gave him a hug, which he returned, and Daphne felt a little jealous that she didn't know how to be that comfortable with touching him yet, but at least she could hold his hand and arm whenever she wanted.

"Don't ever be that stupid again!" Hermione worriedly reprimanded, "what if you miscalculated and gotten hurt?"

He chuckled. "Then I wound have gotten hurt with everyone else, and though they were idiots for not staying when I gave them my warning, I couldn't let the trolls continue. Someone could have gotten killed and what kind of saviour guy would that make me?"

"Mr. Potter, you shall be serving detention with me," McGonagall interrupted as he pulled back from his friend. He looked to her, as surprised as everyone else was. "You wilfully and foolishly risked your life and-."

"No Professor," he retorted shocking her. "Professor Dumbledore sent everyone out of the safety of the hall where they had numbers and a position to 'defend'… or we could have locked ourselves in and sealed the doors. They foolishly went even after I tried to stop them leaving. I'm not going to die by such stupid creatures. I saved lives today, and that's all that matters in the end."

The deputy head teacher sighed as she looked to Dumbledore while he looked extremely guilty. She realised he really wasn't above screwing up, but at least Harry Potter seemed to have sorted out okay. "OK Potter, just… everyone, to your dorms."

Harry was quite annoyed with all of the Q and A from his fellow Ravenclaws on the way back to the common room. They all seemed satisfied that they could have probably beaten the trolls if they hadn't ran around like idiots screaming, which embarrassed the older Ravenclaws to no end. But Harry hoped none of them tried to fight any trolls the way he did, as they should keep to long ranged attacks.

Harry was feeling good as the Q and A was over, and his dorm mates chose to leave it be, for just a new Hogwarts Legend they were lucky enough to witness, (or unlucky depending on your perspective).

He was setting up Fawkes's perch in his dorm room by the window next to his bed whistling his fanfare while the other boys were tiredly stripping out of their clothes and makeshift costumes and getting into their PJ's.

Harry smiled as Fawkes took his perch and was sleeping in moments before turning to his bed. However, that caused him to grimace as he didn't need to see anyone (except a cute girl, like Tonks, etc.) walking around naked because he couldn't find where he put his PJ's.

Harry sighed rolling his eyes. "Those House-Elf guys that work here probably took them to laundry. Just get another pair or wear some underwear. I don't want to see you running around like that."

Anthony Goldstein blushed brightly as he remembered he was not alone and quickly dug another pair of PJ's out of his trunk. "Umm… sorry, but I just like those jammies," he said as he pulled on his bottoms.

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled off his pirate garb until he was left with his black boxers and climbed into his cool bed because he didn't wear PJ's like little kids.

It was the next morning that Harry found Tonks in the common room just looking at a book. She was wearing a blue robe, but Harry was wearing a black shirt with only the middle two buttons done up, and some beige cargo shorts hanging just below his knees, and some white running shoes, his shades perched on his nose as usual.

"Harry!" she reprimanded playfully as he flopped down next to her and poked her in the side. "Where'd you come up with all of these different clothes that make you look so h-cute?" she said catching herself and reprimanding herself for the possible crush she might have had on an eleven year old boy. "If you were a few years older you would have to beat me away with a stick, especially after your troll slaying episode yesterday."

He rolled his eyes shaking his head, and smirking smugly. "Muggle world; and I wouldn't beat you away at all," he replied with a wink while she grinned. "So, what are you reading?" he asked her, trying to peak at the book cover, but she showed him. It was a study guide for potions. "I see, yeah, I don't blame you. With Snape you need all of the help you can get."

"I know," she said sadly. "I'm surprised I've done this good. He's never taught me anything, but I need potions to get into the Academy or I would have just flopped out."

"I've already made flopping out plans for my sixth year if Snape isn't gone by then," he said with a grin while she giggled. "Let's hope he doesn't last through his probation. I think Madam Bones would have just fired him after I showed her my memory of my first class if she were head teacher. Though, I think McGonagall would have too if she could, maybe years ago on that front."

She nodded in agreement. "Yep, but then they're not a simple as Dumbledore. I don't know why he would keep Snape on, but it can't be a good enough reason to let him get away with being a jerk to everyone."

"I totally agree," he said smirking as he lay down on the couch suddenly, placing his head on her lap. She blushed a little as she smiled and absently ran her fingers through his luscious hair.

"I hope you're comfortable there," she said while he smile up at her and nodded. "Good… you know; you're kind of weird. Sometimes you seem older than you look."

Harry laughed. "Perhaps I am older… I could be an all-powerful immortal god of Time and Space set to travel all of reality as the Hero of Heroes."

Dora rolled her eyes and shook her head, amused, and not having a clue that he had told her his greatest secret and she didn't for a moment consider that he wasn't joking.


	14. Contracted Holiday

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter 14**

**Contracted Holiday**

Harry was pleased to be home at Defender Cottage after he, Sirius, and Tifa returned from Harrys other world for 'Christmas' two, or one, or whatever they called it, it was a fun trip for all, and Harry was tempted to leave Tifa there, but maybe another time. They had spent over a month, but with the power of time, no time had passed, (time travel powers could do that), which was good when Tonks and her family were coming for Christmas now Sirius had brought them into the Black family where they belonged, or something, whatever.

They were just in time too, (ironically), as Harry was just relaxing on the couch with Tifa sitting next to him. She was drinking her medi-wizard modified-formula while snuggling to his side. They were both startled when the emerald flames lit up in the fire, and Dora tumbled out followed by a dark haired woman and a light haired man.

"Watcher, Harry," Dora greeted with a smile as he extracted himself from his little sister/niece and stood allowing her to give him a quick hug. "This is great, getting to have Christmas with you… oh, this is my mum, Andromeda, and my dad, Ted," she said quickly as her mother gave her a cool Slytherin style look that surprisingly looked out of place on her kind face, but she likely had plenty of practice being a Black.

"Hey," he greeted brushing down his black tee. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Tifa Black. I guess she's your niece, huh?"

"Poor little thing," Andromeda said with teary eyes as she spotted the small brunette and captured the girl in a cuddle, confusing her but she enjoys warm hugs so she didn't make a noise of complaint.

"Well, umm… Sirius isn't in right now," he said with a grin. "He's gone to meet up with an old friend of his to invite him to stay for Christmas too. So it's just Tifa and me, but if you follow me I'll lead you to your rooms," he said smiling as he led the way and they followed with Dora's mum bringing Tifa with her.

"Trust Sirius," she said rolling her eyes. "He always was a little irresponsible, and leaving you to look after little Tifa all by yourself too."

"Na, I'm alright," he said shrugging. "She's no trouble at all. I don't think Tifa knows how to be trouble. She'll just sit with me and cuddle all day if she could. I don't mind, and it had taken Sirius a long time to track his friend down, so he had to hurry before he moves on."

"Well, that's more responsible than Sirius," she replied smiling as Harry stopped at a door and opened it to a huge room with king sized bed and muggle conveniences.

"This is for you two, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks," he said smiling. "If you'll follow me, Dora, I'll lead you to your room," he said.

"Lead the way," she said as she waved to her parents and was led to the other side of the cottage leaving Tifa with her parents.

"My room is here," Harry said pointing to a door opposite the one he opened. "I don't much like being too near all those adult rooms, no space, and I figured you wouldn't either."

"Thanks," she said smiling, as she looked around the large and spacious room with king sized bed before pulling her shrunken trunk from her pocket and re-growing it to full size by the foot of the bed.

"This is a really nice room," she said looking around the airy white bedroom with huge flat-panel TV on the wall. "It even has muggle stuff, which is cool, and thinking about it I shouldn't have doubted it."

Harry laughed while rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm not stupid, I know a good thing when I see it," he said proudly. "It's a shame the magical world doesn't, but, whatever. At least they have magic," he added, shrugging.

She laughed as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, we can't stay here all day, I'm expecting Amelia Bones and her niece. I haven't the chance to really meet Susan yet because of all my plotting got in the way. I invited Daphne and her family too, but they had already arranged a vacation to visit family in Rome, so Mr. Greengrass asked to meet officially during the summer holiday, so I'm OK with that."

"I would love to visit Rome," Dora said with a dreamy expression.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, me too… if you want, sometime we can go on a short vacation. I don't mind. We can just spend a day or weekend looking at all the cool stuff, and we can invite our friends. It will be fun."

She smiled and nodded as he let her hand go once they were in the reception room with the fire. "That will be fun. I bet mum and dad would like to come along too. They've both been before, so they could show us around."

Harry shrugged as he jumped onto the squishy-couch with her landing right next to him. She was still wearing a robe, though this one looked thinner and hugged her body more. He was wearing some black combat trousers and a black tee shirt, bare foot.

"Yeah, I suppose," he agreed. "But-…"

He couldn't continue as the fireplace blazed to life and a greying red haired woman stepped out followed by a slender ginger haired girl with some baby-fat still in her cheeks and blue eyes wearing a pale blue robe and a light pink to her cute cheeks.

"Harry," Amelia greeted with a smile as she pushed her niece forward. "I'm sure you've seen Susan at school," she introduced. "It was nice of you to invite us to spend the holidays, are the Greengrass's coming?"

"Unfortunately not," he said with a sigh. "They had already arranged to visit an Aunt who lives in Rome, so I didn't want to try ruining their plans more than I might have. Oh, by the way, this is Nymphadora Tonks, she's Sirius's cousin," he said as he stood up with her not to seem rude. "The Tonks's are staying with us too. If you tag along I'll take you to your rooms."

He then led the way back through the cottage where they left Amelia at her room where they met Ted and Andromeda and took Susan to her room next to Dora's.

"Hey, there's no reason to be so shy, Susie," Harry said while she set up her shrunken trunk at the end of her bed.

"Sorry, Harry," she said looking at him with a light blush. "This whole marriage thing is all a little overwhelming. I don't mind, I mean, I'm happy to m-marry you but it's all happening so fast. I'm just thankful that even with the old religion that we can't get married until the youngest is at least fourteen, and that is only because the last time it was changed two hundred years ago they changed it from thirteen. Aunt Amelia says that we probably won't get married until we're at least fifteen or sixteen or something though."

"I know," he said taking her hands and smiling. "It's all overwhelming to me too, and don't laugh Dora," he reprimanded as she was giggling. "It's not easy trying to figure out all of this tradition and old lore, old religion stuff."

"It is complicated," Susan agreed nodding with a light smile as he let her hands go. "It seems that once I've learnt one thing another just crops up straight after to ruin my happy, I know it all buzz."

"I hear that." Harry nodded his head. "It's a lot more complicated than you would think an ancient 'religion' would be. I wish I could just be nice and just let everyone off, but I cannot. It just wouldn't be viable for my family, yada yada, and stuff."

"It's OK, I understand," Susan said smiling at him. "I don't mind. I've watched you, and you're a good person, and strong. I watched you beat up those trolls. It was amazing."

"That was awesome," Dora said smiling too. "He just walked over calmly and pounded them with a large silver platter. It was quite astounding that a first year beat up two huge trolls while everyone else was crying and running for their lives."

Harry couldn't help but blush as they both praised him. "Umm… now you're embarrassing me, girls," he said chuckling. "I'm just a normal guy who is smart enough to kick the crap out of some moronic trolls, no big," he said trying to down play it. "So you girls want to go watch some TV or something, Sirius won't be home for a while. We just got a phone installed before… well we got one installed so we figured we would just get dinner delivered."

"OK, cool Harry," Dora agreed as she led the way.

"What's a TV?" Susan asked as she walked with Harry. "Why would we watch one and what is a phone?"

Harry sighed sadly and pictured having to explain these things to Daphne and Astoria too. "OK, a phone is a device for muggle communications. You can speak to anyone all over the world, instantly in real time."

"Wow," she said, surprised and thoughtful. "Why don't we have them, then? They sound like they would be useful."

"Yeah," he shrugged as he pushed Dora through the door opposite reception as she was going that way where a huge screen was on one wall with squishy couches gathered around.

"This is a TV!" he said proudly as he grabbed the remote and it turned on to show a space movie on SKY.

Susan's mouth hung open and her eyes widened as she watched the spaceships fighting with energy weapons. Then scenes changed to show real people commanding the ships as they blast around with muggle stuff.

"This is muggle entertainment," he said looking at her awed expression, as the explosions sounded so impressive, especially with the powerful surround sound system.

The adverts came on after the battle, and she stared even harder, moving towards the TV to get a better look even though it was big enough that she didn't need to. They were advertising games, and cereal, and movies, food, drinks, muggle shops, everything with real people on the screen.

She was not so ignorant that she thought they were really inside the window, but she was amazed and awed all the same. She realised she must be feeling how muggle-borns did when they first saw magic and joined the wizarding world.

Harry was amused as he flipped the channel showing the news; she stood transfixed like a cat chasing the light from a laser-pen. He then changed channel again to some cartoons before throwing the remote onto the coffee table while she just stared at Tom and Jerry on Cartoon Network.

He laughed, as he had to guide Susan to sit on a squishy couch while Dora was laughing and flopped down next to her. "Wow… I must admit, none of our TV's are near this big," Dora said as she watched.

They were startled a few moments later, well Dora and Harry was, Susan was somehow finding Tom and Jerry funny. They heard several beeps while a buzzing ran through Harry, and possibly Tonks because of blood connection to Sirius.

"I'll get that," Harry said smiling at Dora as she stood but then sat back down. "Go crazy, we have all the consoles, show her a game if you want, but don't save over our saves, OK or Sirius will go ape."

"Umm… sure," she agreed smiling as he got up and walked out. "Cool, they have Wii U," she said confusing Susan as he exited hearing range.

Harry smiled. It was nice to know some people born in the magical world were normal and knew muggle things. It meant he wouldn't have to explain everything to any purebloods that came over by himself. Though, thinking, he still had Hermione to come over and help with things like that if he wanted as he was sure she would jump at the chance to stay over during the summer holidays.

Harry entered the reception lounge and saw the emerald flames not quite open around the fire. "Answer," he called as he stood before the fire and an unfamiliar face appeared in his fire. "Can I assist you with something, sir?" he asked while he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hello," he said smiling. "You must be Harry?" he asked and Harry nodded. "That's great you see… umm… my name is Arthur Weasley, and I have a problem I would like that… umm… maybe you could help me with?"

Harry sighed while rubbing his eyes. "You owe me money and want to hand over your daughter?" he guessed.

"W-well, umm… kind of, but," he stumbled over his words. "I would rather not. I was talking to Dumbledore and he said that it's possibly the only way. My family isn't exactly… well we're very poor money wise. However, I had hoped that maybe… well, we could come to some other arrangement. I don't know what but?

"I've always prided myself on not accepting charity, but when Dumbledore," he sighed. "We were left with nothing, and Dumbledore offered us an out. I knew that this would come back to bite us on the rear. But-but it was for my family. Death Eaters had destroyed our home. We didn't take much, the house isn't even done anything as good as it was. It was just enough to look after my family and give them a home."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I would love to help out but I can't just wash my hands of any debt because of many annoyingly complicated stuff. All I could really offer is a personal loan to pay me off. But in the long run that would put you in a worse position… what do you and your wife do for a living, and perhaps I can possibly get you better positions to help out, or pull a few strings here and there as a… good will gesture?

"I like the twins, and I see a huge future for them and I don't want to ruin that, or any of your kid's futures. You have seven, five still at school so…-."

Arthur nodded readily. "W-well my wife has never worked, and I head the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office for the Department of Law Enforcement. Well, I've been working there so long, since I left the Academy that; I really don't want to leave…-."

"That isn't anyway for a father to react," Harry interrupted rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to your boss for you and get you out of that department and one with a higher wage bracket. However, that means that you'll take it no-matter how you feel."

"E-even with that… it's not just the additional payments, but the…"

"The back payments and interest?" Harry asked while he nodded. "Do you know why Dumbledore would suggest giving me, your daughter to marry?" he asked with a tired sigh.

"W-well, not really," he said looking near heartbroken. "My family hasn't gone in for that pureblood tradition since before my dad was born, and my wife's family are to a small degree they're practically gone, and my wife wasn't taught this stuff because she had two older brothers who died during the war with You-Know-Who."

Harry just nodded, annoyed that he knew more than this seemingly old family of purebloods. "Just the contract would join our families in a way, which will allow me to nullify all of your debt to start anew, but Ginny will have to marry me by the time the archaic lores find suitable, which is between the age fourteen and nineteen. In effect, it will make Ginny so much better off than you could ever make her without the need to work, not that I would want any wife who can't find something productive to do with life."

"I-I see, if Albus spoke more straight forward," he replied thoughtful.

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well, this is Dumbledore. If it makes you feel better you can leave the choice up to Ginny, maybe send her over to hang out for a couple days while she chooses."

"Yes, yes, how would tomorrow be, until Monday?" he asked hopefully. "That will give her four days to get to know whether that's what she wants."

Harry shrugged. "OK, send her over about, say ten AM. I'll have a room ready for her to stay. Don't worry, I'm the perfect awesome, umm… gentleman… dam, really got to stop calling myself awesome no matter how true it is," he said with a cheeky grin.

Arthur chuckled a little looking relieved and nodding. "Thank you so much Harry, I hope things work out well."

"Of course they will," Harry replied as the man disappeared and the fire went out. "Everything will work out… I hope," he added once the man had gone.

It was so tiring being an Ancient Family Head. He sighed as he left the room and back to find Dora and Susan watching The Simpsons. Susan was giggling fiercely while she pointed at the screen as something funny must have happened. He shrugged as he left them to it and found Amelia in her room unpacking a few things while he sent the Tonks's on to the sitting room.

"Oh, Harry." The woman smiled. "This is such a wonderful and warm home you have, thank you for inviting us to stay."

"Sure, no problem, we're practically family," he said, trying to dismiss it politely while she smiled. "You're Arthur Weasley's boss right?"

"Yes," she said looking at him surprised. "His daughter…?" she asked him, raised eyebrow.

"Yea, he doesn't know much about this sort of thing, but, I'll help as much as I can," he said with a shrug. "I said that… well because of their lack of understanding that she should have the ultimate say, and she'll be coming to stay until Monday, tomorrow morning so we can hang, get to know each other, stuff like that, but…"

"If he'll finally take the promotions I'll be happy to dish them out," she said with a shrug. "I've offered him plenty of chances, but he always liked that muggle department with his odd fascination with stuff like… well this," she said pointing to the box thing on the wall. "I never understood why he didn't just take the advancements and buy muggle things for his house if he liked them that much."

"He probably doesn't understand how it really works," Harry replied shrugging. "He looks like the sort that dismisses everyday conveniences as fads or toys when technology is so much more. I would give it less than twenty years until muggle technology advances enough to realize the world is larger than they see and for them to start inventing new devices to find out why, and they will."

She nodded in agreement to his assessment, grimacing as some of her muggle-born staff had told her that a few times, but no one would ever believe them or her, as she did. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that they could stay hidden forever. Well, she internally shrugged as she or whoever took her place would have to deal with the ramifications and future of the muggles detecting them.

"I actually need a new head for our Accidental Magic Reversal Department. He might prefer that as it deals with the muggle world a lot more. He might actually learn something, but I want him in charge, not that fool, Dumbledore!"

"Well, good luck with that. Anyway, as long as the guys happy and earning a good sum to support his family," he answered nodding his head in gratitude. "I think I might need to invest in a larger house though, or a castle."

She couldn't help but grin. "I'm sure… though, I almost forgot, but saying castle. You should look at the rules and regulations. You could possibly get your own apartment being the Lord Head of an Ancient Family, and heir of another. Then you and the girls will have more freedom, and probably rooms each and showers. You should take all you can out of the school, if for nothing more than vengeance on Dumbledore because it will royally annoy him to have rules, laws, and lore's used against him! He prefers to use them against everyone else to 'control' them and keep the status quo!"

He laughed as he led her from her room. "I already 'stole' Fawkes, and a few other things I can't tell a cop I now own, let alone that I may have acquired them illegally from Dumbledore's office."

"Well, no police report, no crime," she said, smirking, "but where is Fawkes?" she asked, curious.

He shrugged thoughtfully. "If he's not on his perch in 'his' room in a section of the owlary or in the lounge then he's probably out hunting," he said as he led her into the sitting room. The Tonks's plus Susan was laughing at the TV and it was Amelia's turn to look awed as Harry led her to a seat and sat her.

Harry grinned as he flopped down between Dora and Susan when he realised the Simpsons was finishing and Ted had stolen the controller off his daughter somehow and changed the channel to some creepy horror series he liked watching, after asking first. Harry really didn't have any programs he liked to watch seriously, so didn't care, even though Dora wanted to play Wii U.

It didn't matter for Harry as Susan was quite cuddly as she was scared here and there and hugged onto him, jumping as the ghosts came. He found it quite funny but he didn't laugh at her as he relaxed, pleased that his family was growing, and it was strange as it had been everything he had dreamt of before meeting his new father and sister all those years ago. He tried not to laugh at Amelia as she looked like a child who just saw her first ever candy store.

They watched the show until it was over where Dora was quick to get up and 'yoink' the controller back from her father, and set up the Wii U with one of the many games. Susan was a bit reluctant to let Harry go as she had gotten comfortable and liked that he would hold her in return.

Harry was helpful trying to teach Susan how to play the kart racing game, but he wasn't all that good himself, but by the fact everything was unlocked, it seems Sirius had gotten good. It wasn't like he had anything better to do other than looking after Tifa, and she did have school. Tifa was cuddled up in her aunts lap enjoying the attention. Playing the game was quite fun playing games when it was interrupted as Sirius had arrived back home.

Sirius came in cheerfully greeting everybody followed by a man with greying brown hair. "Right, this is my old schoolmate, Remus Lupin. He'll be spending Christmas, and whether he complains or not he'll be staying. Harry really needs a smarter guy than me to help him learn all this pureblood balls!"

"Sirius…!" Andromeda reprimanded causing him to blush, as it had been a while since a member of family had told him off. "If I've told you once-…"

"Yeah, I get it," he interrupted sheepishly. "Anyway, there's something I want to talk about later. You know… umm… pureblood stuff."

She sighed while Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion and hoped that he didn't go there, and wondered why he cared. His life could be worse he supposed. He shook his head while everyone was choosing what they wanted from the take out menu before ordering. He was feeling quite hungry, but pureblood crap would do that to a 'kid'.


End file.
